Persistence of Vision
by Rhea Jediknight
Summary: Perry White asks Lois and Clark to pose as a married couple to expose corruption in a small suburban homeowner association. Problems with Richard and a growing fondness for Clark make for an informative investigation. Rating Changed to M.
1. It Begins

Persistence of Vision

By Rhea

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I don't own any of this and I have not or ever will make any money on these stories.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Lois was hunched over her keyboard, putting the final polish on her story. She paused to tuck a dark strand of hair behind her ear and called out without glancing up, "Clark, my spellchecker isn't working again. Are there two or three Os in the word jealousy?"

When there was no answer, she glanced up to see that the newsroom was relatively empty. The sunlight was slanting low through the windows. It was later than she realized. Clark Kent was no where in sight, and like usual no one seemed to notice his absence. Lois didn't usually take a conscious note of his presence, but she usually knew when he was near. Whether he was refilling her coffee cup, or knocking papers off a nearby desk, she seemed to be peripherally aware of him. To have him disappear without her even knowing that he was gone was vaguely unsettling.

It took her a moment to realize that the large floral display she had originally ignored was centered right in the middle of Clark's desk. The sweet flowery scent permeated the room, and she only now noticed it. She found herself unable to look away from the dozen red roses. She felt slightly disoriented at the incongruous sight.

Flowers for Clark?

Who had sent them? Was Clark dating someone? She didn't know why the thought seemed ludicrous somehow. It just seemed . . . wrong. She felt as if she had missed something somehow. Lois prided herself on her ability to know what was going on around her. It was one of the ways that she managed to maintain her reputation for hard hitting journalism, and not been relegated to fluff pieces. But it seemed that while she wasn't looking, someone else had taken note of her mild mannered colleague.

Lois shook her head, feeling ashamed. Clark Kent was really a very sweet guy. And whenever she looked into those soulful eyes, she felt something stir within her. He was too big to be considered a boy, but there was just something about him that reminded her of her son. He had an innocence in his way of viewing people without judgment that brought out her protective urges. She felt the need to shield both of them from the harsh realities of life.

Had Clark met someone? For a moment, she tried to picture this earnest and naïve man dating a city girl. Lois would be more worried about his virtue if it wasn't for the persistent image of him clipping his poor hapless date with his glasses when he got close enough to kiss her. She had this inanely whimsical image of him sporting a black eye just a fraction smaller than the petite blond at his side. She snorted to herself, wondering why she had pictured someone like that with Clark. Maybe because the image just seemed so preposterous.

She chuckled at the way he seemed to trip over his own feet. Now Lois could believe that Clark would fall head over heels . . . on his own pant cuff. The thought that Clark could be rushing into a romance with some stranger did worry her. It made her feel uncomfortable. Lois tried to analyze this churning in her gut, and decided it stemmed from her desire to make certain that he wasn't going to get hurt.

She was going to get to the bottom of this and make certain that Clark wasn't going to make a mistake. She knew all about mistakes. Who was this woman that was sending him flowers? As much as he exasperated her, Lois didn't think she could face a heartbroken Clark Kent. The thought made her ache inside.

He was always doing little things for her, and Lois decided that she was going to turn over a new leaf and do this one thing for him. Lois felt a sense of rightness at this decision, and she made her way toward his desk with a sense of determination and confidence.

Most everyone in the bullpen would have recognized the steely glint in Lois' eye and knew to steer clear of her, but not Jimmy. His arms were piled high with file folders, and he was holding the stack down with his chin. He didn't seem to notice that she was standing beside Clark's desk, and he said in passing, "Hey Lois. Are you doing anything special with Richard for Valentine's Day?"

Valentine's Day. She had completely forgotten. Lois couldn't pull her gaze away from the fragrant flowers on Kent's desk. She felt an odd displaced feeling, almost as if a hollow had formed somewhere in the vicinity of her stomach.

"Only if it involves weapons of mass destruction." She said too softly to be heard. At Jimmy's distracted look she said for Jimmy's benefit, "Who has time for artificially created holidays? I have a deadline to worry about." Lois said disparaging.

She could hear Jimmy chuckle as he rounded the bend toward the photocopy room. The newsroom was suddenly too quiet. The empty seats attested to the distraction of the rest of the staff and if Lois were to bet, she would guess the majority of the staff were buying last minute cards and chocolates rather than following up the leads that were the official excuse for their absence.

Was that where Clark was now? For some reason, the thought really annoyed her. She tried to recall, but couldn't remember any time that she had heard of him paired with any female. In fact, the only time she had ever heard him talking about a woman was his mother. Maybe they were his gift to her?

If anyone would buy their mother flowers on Valentine's Day it would be Clark Kent, but the facts didn't add up. Clark's mother lived on a farm in Kansas, and Lois had a feeling that if Clark in his homespun, honest way was going to acknowledge his mother with flowers, he wouldn't buy her a dozen blood-red roses. Instead, he probably had an account with a florist in Smallville where he would periodically have daisies or some such delivered to his sweet grey or was it silver haired old woman.

Lois picked up the stapler, just in case there were any witnesses and leaned in to get a closer look at the small, white card amidst the floral display. Clark's name was neatly printed on the front. Lois glanced around wondering if she could manage to look inside the card without anyone noticing her. She never could let go of a mystery, and curiosity was definitely her bane.

It was so close, and it was almost painful to resist. Lois let her hand drop deliberately. She would try to respect Clark's privacy. She remembered with gratitude all the times Clark had refrained from asking about Richard's odd behavior of late. She could see the curiosity in his eye, but he always seemed to know that she wasn't ready to talk.

Lois wanted to open up to Clark. They were friends despite the years he had disappeared to go on his "walkabout", but for some reason that she couldn't name, it had felt too personal to share with him. Lois had even tried to talk to her sister about Richard. Although Lucy had said all the right words, she could sense her sister's distraction and had refrained from saying anything.

She absentmindedly ran her finger over the desk's surface feeling the wood grain beneath the thick veneer. Clark's desk was almost painfully bare. There were no pictures of friends or family, nothing to indicate anything about the owner aside from the plaque with his name on it. She felt a pang of sadness at the thought. Why would a man who was caring enough to have part of his check sent home every payday to his mother, not have a picture of his parents on his desk? And if he were getting roses from a loved one, why did he never say anything to her? Did he feel that because she couldn't open up to him, he couldn't share such things with her?

Surely, she would be the first to know anyway. Wouldn't she see the change in Clark if he had fallen in love with some woman? Why did she care about Clark Kent's love life? Was she jealous that she had no one to send her flowers since her falling out with Richard? They had managed to keep their split off the Daily Planet radar, but it wouldn't last long. Was she so pathetic that she had to live vicariously through Clark Kent's love life? It didn't matter. For some reason, it was vital that she find out what was going on.

"Lois?"

She gave a guilty start and gasped, "Clark."

It amazed her that as bumbling as he seemed, he still managed to approach her unaware. She mentally rolled her eyes at herself. Nice one Lane. That certainly didn't seem guilty at all. "My stapler's out of staples." She held up the stapler as if he couldn't possible understand her without visual aids.

When he continued to look at her with a gaze that seemed to see everything that she was thinking she relented just a bit, "Beautiful flowers." Maybe she was going about this all wrong. If she wanted information, why not just come right out and ask?

He didn't seem to even notice the flowers. Clark was looking at her with an intensity she rarely saw in her colleague. His hair flopped forward on his forehead, and she had to suppress the urge to comb it back with her fingers. There was something in the way he was looking at her that made her lungs constrict and the air suddenly too thick. Lois struggled to draw a breath and maintain her composure. What had come over her?

Clark's eyes seemed to almost glow with blue fire before his shoulders stooped and he nervously pushed his glasses back up his nose shattering the moment.

When Clark entered the newsroom straightening his tie, he took a quick glance around to assess the attention of his co-workers. No one was focused on his entrance, and he relaxed as he strode away from the elevator. Jimmy was making photocopies in the other room and he could hear that tell-tale subsonic whine that always occurred just before they needed to call the copier repair service. He could hear Perry on the phone in his office ordering dinner.

Lois was standing at his desk next to a dozen beautiful roses. He stumbled to a stop. His heart started pounding wildly and he glanced around the room again to make certain that nothing was amiss. Had Lois just brought him flowers? Clark felt as if the whole world tilted on its axis. She seemed incredibly focused on the red blooms; it was almost as if she were trying to get a closer look . . . trying to read the card. He closed his eyes, berating himself for his foolishness. Of course, she hadn't bought the flowers. What had he been thinking? The flowers were probably for someone else.

Lois was so engrossed, that she didn't notice his arrival. Clark took that moment to study her. He relished these rare times that he didn't have to worry about what people were thinking. He was always having to come up with reasons for his absences and trying to distract the attention of his coworkers. For just that instant, he could be himself and he relaxed, comforted by the sound of Lois' breathing.

Lois' hair swung in her face, and she absently tucked an errant strand behind one ear. The sound of her heartbeat soothed him in a way that few things could. Clark lost himself in a fleeting fantasy, indulging himself with the idea that Lois had sent him the flowers. Not that he needed such displays, but just the notion that she would want to do something like that for him, Clark Kent was a heady sensation. But that wasn't Lois Lane, and he wasn't just Clark Kent.

He stood behind waiting for her to notice that he was there before he finally said, "Lois?" He tried to keep his voice soft, but she jumped anyway.

Clark heard the way her heart accelerated and she brandished his stapler like a gun. He felt the edges of his mouth turning up in a smile.

"My stapler is out of staples." She had the most amazing eyes. How could he face down a machine gun without flinching, but one look in her eyes was enough to make him feel weak in the legs?

He couldn't hear her breathing and he realized that she was holding her breath. Her eyes dilated and he felt a moment of unreality as if he were dreaming. There was just the two of them. Then he heard something twang in the copier room and Jimmy swearing under his breath. Reality intruded and Clark pushed his glasses higher on his face and cleared his throat nervously.

"Beautiful flowers." Lois said.

"That's odd. I wonder who they're for." He said quickly, his voice higher than normal, and he didn't have to completely fake the nervousness he felt. As curious as he was about the flowers, he was still more focused on Lois' erratic heartbeat.

Lois said, "They're for you."

"No. It has to be a mistake."

"They're on your desk and it says Clark on the card." Lois' eyes widened as if she had just realized that she had just admitted to snooping, "I just happened to notice that it had your name on it."

Clark observed her with amused affection. He was more interested in her reaction to the flowers than to the identity of the sender. "Golly. No one's ever sent me flowers before."

He opened the envelope slower than necessarily silently enjoying the way Lois' heart sped up as he did so. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she tensed trying not to reveal just how curious she really was. Clark read the card and then put it into his pocket, remaining quiet and thoughtful. He pretended to forget that she was standing there almost humming with impatience.

Finally, Lois couldn't stand it anymore. "Well. Come on Smallville. Who is it from?"

Clark shrugged and said offhand, "No one really." He was mildly ashamed that he was playing this little game, but he didn't want the feeling of warmth that had spread through him at Lois's avid attention to dissipate so quickly. He pulled one of the roses from the arrangement and brought it to his nose to hide his smile.

"Cough it up. You know me. I won't stop digging until I find out the truth."

He lowered the bloom and listening to the way her heart was still beating too fast. "Why does it matter, Lois?"

"I'm a reporter. I'm curious. It's an occupational hazard." Lois said off hand.

"Your stapler works just fine, doesn't it?" Clark asked, unable to completely hide his amusement.

"Caught." Lois said with a reluctant smile as she set his stapler back on his desk.

"It's just someone I met when I was working on that article about that new restaurant down the street with all the health violations."

"The Italian one?"

"The owner was probably just trying to soften me up, so I don't file a story too harsh." Clark finally confessed. He dropped his gaze to the flowers.

"Clark." She put her hand on his sleeve. "Or maybe she just wanted to get your attention. You're a handsome, intelligent man. Any woman would be lucky to be with you."

He gaped at her, his eyebrows disappearing behind his hair, unable to form a reply through the sudden thudding of his heart.

"Glad you feel that way, Lois." Perry's voice boomed behind them and both Lois and Clark jumped away from each other as if they had been caught making out in the back of a car.

"Perry, you startled me." Lois said, accusingly.

"I'm sending the two of you on assignment to investigate the Iron Gates community homeowner association. I've been getting some unsubstantiated rumors that the homeowners are being harassed into purchasing landscaping, painting, and other various maintenance services that are chosen by the homeowner association at exorbitant premiums. I have a gut feeling that something more is going on."

Clark's astonishment at Lois's words made it difficult for him to focus on Perry's words. 'You're a handsome, intelligent man. Any woman would be lucky to be with you.' Did she really believe that?

"What do you know?" Lois was all business.

"Recognize the name, Peter Valentino?" Perry's eyes almost twinkled. He knew he had a story.

"The mob boss?" Lois asked.

"The same one. They couldn't pin any charges on him, legal technicality. It seems he's bought a bunch of land in the suburbs and decided he would do his own brand of management."

"Iron Gates?"

"That just one of them. I've got a lead on a couple who bought a home there, but decided that they wanted to move. They're going to let the Daily Planet rent their house for awhile before they sell, in an effort to bring this corruption to light. You two are going to go there and pretend to be the new family that's moved in. I want you to make it convincing. I have a feeling you won't have to wait long for them to start putting pressure on you."

"Wait a minute. You want me and Clark to move in together." Lois' eyes were wide, and she put her fists on her hips as if daring the Chief Editor to continue.

"I'm not asking you to run to Vegas, Lois. I'm asking you to do some undercover work and I'm teaming you up with Kent, here."

It took a moment for Perry's implications to sink in. As much as Clark might relish some time alone with Lois, it would be near to impossible to disappear as Superman under her close regard. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Mr. White." Clark said, but no one paid any attention to him.

"I'd normally send you with Richard, but . . ." Perry's tone reinforced Clark's suspicions that all was not right between Lois and Richard.

"No! I mean, that's not necessary." Lois said just a little too quickly.

Lois' quick denial shot a ray of hope into the dark places of his heart. Lois glanced at Clark and she was so ill at ease that Clark's only thought was to spare her any discomfort. He'd manage somehow; he always did.

Perry gazed at Lois with a knowing gleam in his eye as if he had just confirmed a suspicion. "Richard's has been . . . he's unavailable. I know that I can count on you two to be professional about this. We need to get some dirt on these people, and this is the best way to do it."

"But what about Jason?" Lois sounded resigned.

"Tell him you're taking a vacation. Tell him that you've met someone new and you're seeing what it like is to live in the suburbs together. Tell him whatever you like, and if you could get him to call Clark 'Dad' that would be great . . .more believable. If you're any good at reporting you won't have to do it for too long."

Lois glared at Perry, but Clark knew that the Editor-in-Chief had won. There was no way to back out of this without admitting defeat.

"I don't know . . . ." Clark started, shifting from foot to foot. He hadn't considered Jason in the whole equation. "If it's going to make you uncomfortable at all Lois . . ."

"I can deal with my own discomfort. Thank you very much." Lois said tartly.

Clark winced and Lois avoided meeting his eyes.

Perry said in a loud voice as he walked back toward his office, "I want you to start as soon as possible. I'll email you the address. Someone has to stop Valentino. And we might as well get a page one out of it, before someone at the Star gets there first."

"Alright, but he gets to be Mr. Lane." Lois shouted at his retreating back.

Perry stuck his head out of the office to reply. "No can do, Lois. I have the documentation all doctored up, and you're going as Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Sorry Clark, but you've been gone awhile and I think too many people recognize the name Lois Lane."

Lois sighed heavily, but the edges of her mouth twitched in a smile. "That's true." Clark confirmed, "People recognize you all the time. I don't think anyone will know who I am."

Her indignation drained out of her. She looked at Clark thoughtfully, and he sat in his seat, narrowly avoiding falling backward in the process.

Clark could see the remaining tension ease away and he wondered if falling over completely would get her to smile. Jimmy approached them timidly. His face was covered with black dust.

"What is that all over you, boy?" Perry White asked, still watching them from the doorway of his office.

"Toner. I'm telling you, Chief, that photocopier has it in for me."

"What are you waiting for?" He turned to Kent and Lane. "an engraved invitation?"

"I would think that if I was going to get married, you'd at least see to that." Lois said sarcastically. "Come on before something else explodes." Lois practically dragged Clark out of his chair. Clark turned back just in time to see an amused grin on Perry's face.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

This is my first Superman Returns fic, any and all mistakes are my own. I've enjoyed reading the stories out there by all the wonderful authors so much that I thought I should add one to the whole.

thanks


	2. On the Road

A Huge thank you goes out to 4ever1 for betaing this for me. I really appreciate it. This chapter has been reposted since I noticed quite a few typos.

Thanks to everyone for all your reviews. This is for you!!

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Superman stood in the air, like a guardian angel with crimson wings billowing at his back. He hovered above Jason's elementary school, watching as the kindergarten class spilled onto the playground. He was too high to be visible from the ground, and well away from the air traffic lanes.

It took him little time to find Jason huddled under the slide, away from the other children. A wave of longing swept through him. It took all of his control to stop himself from swooping down there to save his son from the isolation that had followed him for most of his life. It didn't matter if he wore the thick glasses or the flowing cape, people managed to keep a polite distance from him, and any attention he did receive mostly fell into the category of unwanted. So, he was isolated with his thoughts gazing upon his son who was also alone.

It would do more harm than good to exhibit a marked interest in the young boy. He didn't have a reason to approach him as Clark Kent, so he continued to watch, silently willing one of the other children to approach his son. He hoped that his son would inherit a greater legacy than isolation.

When he had foolishly traveled across space to a long dead planet, he had missed the birth of his son, and Lois had moved on. Although, he told himself that he had wanted Lois to forget. In the privacy of his thoughts, he knew that it was a lie.

He ached with the distance between them that had little to do with space, and everything to do with circumstance. As difficult as it was going to be to evade Lois' sharp eyes, living for even a little while under the same roof was like having a dream come true. He would have to cherish their time together, and gather enough memories to last a lifetime.

Jason looked up into the sky, seemingly right at him. Superman's breath caught in his throat. Could he actually see him this far beyond the normal human range? And then the boy looked past him, and Superman found himself looking behind him, expecting to find something looming at his back. The glimmer of stars greeted his gaze.

When he turned again to peer down at the playground, the boy was gone. The children had returned to the classroom. He let go of his breath in a long shuddery exhalation.

He flew over Lois' residence without consciously deciding his destination. It was empty, too early in the afternoon for her to be home yet. He could see her suitcases packed just inside the front door. How long would they live together as a family in the Iron Gates community? A week or two, perhaps more? He would enjoy the time with Lois and Jason; this opportunity was more then he would ever allow himself to imagine since discovering Jason was his son. As great of an opportunity it was, letting go of them a second time would be by far the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Lois gazed at the gleaming gold band on her hand. Just looking at the glinting metal did weird things to her heart. She wasn't certain if she were on the verge of having heart palpitations or if there was some juvenile romantic that still lingered somewhere deep in her psyche that enjoyed the pretence of being married. Lois didn't even know that she had such a side to her personality, and if she did, she certainly hadn't had that desire to fulfill her commitment to Richard because of it.

From the start, she had needed Richard more than she had loved him. He had been a wonderful man, but she just couldn't return his love in the same manner. It had only been recently that she had realized that he was still with her more out of a sense of duty then of desire.

When she had told him that she wanted to move on, she had anticipated a fight. Instead, Richard had nodded sagely and replied that he knew it was only a matter of time. By then, it was too late. She couldn't take back her words, and she couldn't help but feel hurt at the way he seemed relieved.

So they had broken the news as gently to Jason as they could. He was a remarkably insightful boy. He had accepted Richard's departure with a grace that was uncanny in someone so young. Lois wondered if she was so blind about her personal life, that even a six year old saw the truth before she could. Lois wondered if Jason had taken it so well because he had already formed another paternal attachment.

Superman had been noticeably absent in her life, but she knew that he still visited their son. Her heart ached from that slight too. Now that Richard was no longer around, it seemed that Superman wasn't eager to close the distance between them either.

Lois turned her hand so that the gold on her finger refracted the light. Normally, she would have had more discomfort at the thought of participating in this charade with Clark Kent, but maybe right now she needed this more than anything. She would get out of her too empty house, and spend some time with a friend who had always managed to make her feel valued.

How they would pull off a stunt that involved convincing an entire neighborhood that she was married to Clark Kent was beyond her. She vaguely remembered that they had once gone on assignment to Niagara Falls together. They were supposed to be newlyweds there, weren't they?

Somehow, she couldn't quite recall those days. There were a lot of things she'd managed to forget, and Lois almost thought she had a pathological desire to block a traumatic memory. But surely, a night with Superman couldn't fall into that category. Could it? She shook her head in an effort to clear her mind. No use dwelling on that now.

A vivid image of the way Clark's eyes had seemed to look right through to her soul flashed in her mind. Lois pulse stuttered, but it settled into a more comfortable rhythm when she remembered how he had almost toppled over in his chair soon after. A wry smile curved her lips, and she laughed softly. It's a good thing Clark wasn't going by himself. He needed a protector more than she ever did.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Lois sat in the passenger's seat of the rental car. Jason played Game boy in the backseat. Clark's long fingers deftly maneuvered the wheel of the car with a surprising confidence. She wasn't certain what amazed her more, the way Clark seemed to know every back street of the convoluted Metropolis cityscape, or how different he looked in jeans and a red plaid shirt.

When he turned down another side street, she could remain silent no longer. "Take a right up here. There's always a bottleneck under the twelfth street underpass."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Clark shot her a look, and the knowing tone irritated her.

Lois crossed her arms. "Haven't you learned in all your travels that it's unwise to disregard the natives?"

"But Lois . . ." Clark started, but when he saw the set line of her features, he turned the car in the direction she had indicated.

He could hear the blaring horns of traffic from this distance, and he knew it was only a matter of time before their progress was halted. He heard her groan the moment she saw the construction ahead of them. He chanced a glance at her, and almost laughed out loud when he saw her face. Lois glared at him as if it were his fault that they were stuck in traffic.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Lois accused. She watched the play of emotions on his face, and she couldn't help the smile that twitched the edges of her mouth.

Clark pushed his glasses up further on his face and gave her a sheepish smile, "I didn't want to fight with the natives."

"Well this native is getting restless. You could have told me, you know."

The car was at a complete standstill. When Lois rolled down the window to shout at the person honking their horn behind them, he lowered his glasses and looked through the gathered cars to anticipate how long they would be delayed. She shut the window, flopped back into her seat, and closed her eyes.

Clark turned toward Lois knowing that they wouldn't be moving for at least a few more minutes. "Would you have listened if I had told you?"

Lois thought about it for a moment then she smiled reluctantly, "Probably not. Why don't we call a truce? The next time you share what you know, and I'll try not to argue with you . . . too much."

Clark smiled and he opened his mouth to reply when Jason piped in. "You think you'll fight a lot with my mom while we're having a long sleepover together, Mr. Clark?"

"Well Jason, I can think of nicer ways of spending time with your mother." Clark flushed red, realizing how that sounded.

If anyone else had made that crack, she would have let him have it. But one look at the mortification on Clark's face filled her with amusement.

Lois bit back a laugh.

Jason didn't notice. "Is it true that we're going to live as a family?"

Lois sobered. She worried about the possible toll this could have on her son, but had decided that he was old enough to understand that this arrangement was only temporary. And was it fair for Jason to form an attachment to another man that could not remain a permanent fixture in his life? Either way, she knew that staying in that empty house was equally as bad for Jason as it was for her own state of mind.

Clark could hear her pulse quicken. His own heart had stopped for the duration of one beat and then had resumed. Was this whole assignment too dangerous considering the truth he was trying to conceal? One day, he would tell Jason the truth even if he wasn't free to tell Lois. Meanwhile, he would try to be there for him as much as possible in either of his guises.

"Is that okay with you, Jason?" Clark asked tentatively.

"Sure. So does that mean I can call you daddy?" There was a slight quaver in the last word.

Clark couldn't say anything, his throat had constricted so that air couldn't pass through. He blinked rapidly trying to eliminate the stinging in his eyes.

At his silence, Lois felt her heart drop. Perry was asking too much. This was too much to ask of a coworker, even if he was a good friend, and how could they play with her son's heart this way? Lois turned to Clark and said quickly, "I'm sorry, Clark. I know this is awkward. It won't have to be for very long."

"No, no. Please, Lois. Don't." He turned around in the cramped car so that he could face Jason more fully, "I would love that, Jason."

Now Lois was truly worried about her son, and for the first time, she was concerned about Clark too. He really had formed an attachment to her son, and she couldn't help but feel a rush of affection for her partner because of it. But being a mother had forced her to always keep the future in mind. She didn't want to have to face an emotionally shattered boy at the end of this expose.

Lois cautioned Jason. "You can call Clark dad, but you know that when we're done, everything will go back to normal again. It's like playing pretend. Sometimes you play that you're a space man, and this week we'll play at being a family."

The irony wasn't lost on Clark. Sometimes pretense was more real than life. Being the only person that knew the truth was painful. He watched Jason and Lois' faces with fascination, feeling as if his heart had a hole and nothing could stop the leak.

"It's like a game!" The boy agreed.

"Exactly." Lois smiled, feeling as if everything was going to be alright.

"Does this mean that I have three daddies now?"

Lois felt her face flush and was unable to reply. She felt as if her entire world had stopped.

Clark was equally stunned. He watched a single bead of perspiration trickle down the length of Lois' neck. It took him a moment to realize that the rasping sound he heard was coming from the over loud sound of his breathing.

A honking noise startled him, and he jumped in his seat, hitting the sunshade and breaking it off the vehicle's ceiling.

Lois' eyes were too wide, but she managed to keep her composure. "Kids!" As if that explained everything.

She took a deep breath. She wanted to try to clarify Jason's odd comment, but there just seemed to be no way to do so and not have her son openly disagree with her. The last thing she wanted was for Jason to try to explain his meaning, and anything she said could only intensify the damage.

Perhaps Clark hadn't understood. What could he possibly think of such a thing? Come on, Lois. He may have grown up in a small town, but he is a reporter for one of the largest Metropolitan newspapers. He probably knew that Richard was not Jason's father. That wasn't too bad was it? There was no way that Clark could know that she and Superman. . . . No. He just thought that she jumped from bed to bed without compunction. Lois grimaced.

There was a long silence as Clark drove forward almost blindly. Most of the congestion had cleared and the traffic moved at close to the speed limit. They left the downtown area.

The silence was deafening.

Lois fiddled with the radio to keep her hands busy, and to break the tension in the car. She took the broken sunshade from the space between them and inspected the split metal rod. He must have been more embarrassed then even she, to hit it with such power.

Clark glanced nervously at her and said, "I'll pay for the damage."

"It gives a whole new meaning to economy cars. They should pay us to take this thing to the dump, but hey, at least Valentino's goons can't trace it to us."

Clark cleared his throat quietly, glancing repeatedly at Lois wishing there was something he could say that would put her at ease.

Finally Lois said, "We need to clear up a few things before we get there."

"We . . . we do?" Clark gulped wondering if she realized just how much force it took to break that metal rod. He also wondered what she could possibly say about Jason's innocent comment about having three fathers. Two were easily accounted for, but what about the third? Either way, he didn't think he had a chance of escaping this conversation unscathed.

With the way his heart was racing, and his temperature was increasing, he almost felt as if he had just thrown another giant mass of kryptonite into space. How was he ever going to survive this for more than a week?

"Well, first thing, we can't be working at the Planet."

Clark let out a slow even breath, as his pulse steadied. He knew quite a bit about maintaining a façade. "Well Lois, I figure the best thing to do is to stick close to the truth so that any mistake will be easier to explain."

"You've thought about this?"

He nodded. "You could be an aspiring writer, and I originally came from a Kansas farm. We could say that we just sold it to move . . . our family to the suburbs. I'm still looking for employment, and we could say that Jason is going to a school outside of the area because he has a cousin there."

"Not bad. I'll let you handle all the questions on husbandry."

"Corn."

"Huh?"

"We didn't have cattle. We grew crops, primarily corn."

"Okay. You get to talk seed while, I'm getting friendly with the neighborhood wives. I can't see me being a farm girl, but maybe that's one of the reasons for the move. Why move now though?"

"My father passed away." He said quickly, his voice very serious.

Lois said cautiously. "Really?"

He nodded.

She put her hand on his arm, feeling how warm he was through the flannel. "I'm sorry, Clark."

"It' happened awhile ago. It is a good reason to move away from Kansas." He shifted. "I think this is it."

"I kind of gathered that from the huge moving van and the way Jimmy is laying low by waving frantically at us." Lois said wryly.

There were rows of nicely ordered houses down a long curving street. Empty windows seemed to watch them from all sides.

Clark pulled the car into the driveway of their new home.

"It's show time."

Sssssssssssssssssssss


	3. Persistence of Vision

Sssssssssssssssssssss

Jimmy grinned at them. He wore a pair of old jeans and a work shirt embroidered with a moving van logo. The garage door was already open and Clark could see a mountain of neatly stacked boxes piled inside. He recognized Jimmy's scrawling print on the sides: dishes, clothing, photographic equipment, spatulas, plants.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Plants?" She said keeping her voice low as she addressed the earnest faced young man.

"Don't you like plants?" He asked. "I tried to think what should be inside each box."

"Sure, but you don't usually pack them up in brown cardboard boxes for a move. And just how many spatulas are we supposed to have that we need an entire box to contain them?"

"Oh. Well gee, Ms. Lane." Clark could hear the almost painful thumping of Jimmy's heart; he was such a gentle soul.

He winked at Jimmy and said to Lois, "I guess you're quite the cook, Mrs. Kent."

Lois gave him a mock glare, her hand on her hips, but even Jimmy could see the smile that threatened to break free.

Jimmy chuckled, and watched as Jason poked at the ground with a stick. Clark saw that the boy was examining an anthill, but he seemed to be in no danger of getting bitten, and he didn't think the ants needed the assistance of Superman. He watched silently, instinctively knowing that if Lois was aware of what Jason was doing, she would feel compelled to halt him.

Kurt Madison from Sports snorted as he approached them with a box in his arms. Clark knew that they were empty, but he could have at least made an attempt to appear as if they weighed something. Of course, Clark had a lifetime worth of practice at that skill.

Kurt nudged Clark's shoulder almost aggressively and said in a low, suggestive voice, "I wouldn't mind some intimate time with the little woman. Got to make it look authentic, right Clark?"

Clark clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles were white. He could no longer hear anything but the sound of his own beating heart. The traffic noise miles away, the couple fighting a block over, the cat hissing a protest nearby, even Lois' breath hitching when she saw him tense, faded into the background.

A muscle in his jaw ticked and he said in a low voice, "I don't want to ever hear you say anything disrespectful about Ms. Lane ever again. Do you understand, Madison?" His entire demeanor had changed in his anger. He was Superman wearing the thick glasses and casual clothing.

Everyone noticed the change. Jimmy's mouth was open in astonishment. Lois' eyes were wide, but she acted instantly. Clark had forgotten that he had an audience. He didn't think that Lois had heard what Kurt had said, and he had no intention of repeating it for her.

"Clark?" She laid her hand on his arm.

The sound of her voice broke the stillness, and the outside world came rushing back in. Clark glanced down meeting Lois' assessing gaze, calming him instantly. She was really concerned about him, and from the subtle tightening of her neck muscles, he knew it would only be a matter of seconds before she turned on Kurt. The sports writer was forgotten in an instant, overridden by his concern for Lois.

Lois hugged his arm. Clark moved tentatively for fear she would release him as he placed his large hand over hers. He felt the tension ebb out of her, but there was an angry glint in her eye as she watched Kurt stumbling back. He muttered insults directed at both Clark and Lois under his breath and got into the cab of the moving van.

"That guy's a jerk, Mr. Kent. I'm glad you set him straight. Wow! I thought you were gonna' give him a black eye. That would have been something. He had it coming to him." Jimmy said. He wiped the back of his forehead with his sleeve, and Clark grinned.

Jimmy blushed and then said, "Well, I better go. Gotta return the van before the Planet has to pay extra and before um, before I lose my ride back."

"Thanks Jimmy." Lois said gratefully.

Jimmy got into the passenger side of the van, and the vehicle disappeared down the street with a belch of black smoke.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lois un-strapped Jason so that he could explore the front yard while she watched Clark greet Jimmy and Kurt through the car's windshield. The two men were dressed as movers. They didn't even have matching shirts, but she doubted anyone would even think to notice.

Most people usually accept what they are presented on the surface level without looking any deeper. It was kind of a persistence of vision, the phenomenon that makes a series of still photos appear to be a moving image on the big screen. She figured that the mind couldn't accept the missing pieces of information and managed to fill in the gaps to create a whole.

Either way, Lois had found that she really didn't need to have a terribly convincing story, or even be that great of an actor for people to accept what she told them while she was undercover for a story. Most people had too much going on in their own life to give any thing more than a cursory examination.

She got out of the car, looking down the street and not really noticing anything unusual. They were alone. It was Friday; most people would still be at work. The clouds were dark and it looked like it was going to rain later this afternoon. She examined the labels on the boxes stacked in the garage and rolled her eyes.

She tried to picture stacks of potted plants spilling soil, their leaves compressed against the interior cardboard. There were just certain things you couldn't teach some people. Lois rolled her eyes. "Plants?"

"Don't you like plants?" Jimmy asked. "I tried to think what should be inside each box."

"Sure, but you don't usually pack them up in brown cardboard boxes for a move. And just how many spatulas are we supposed to have that we need an entire box to contain them?"

"Oh. Well gee, Ms. Lane." Jimmy stammered.

Clark shifted uncomfortably, as if in sympathy for the young photographer. Lois knew that he was about to do something that would attempt to put the young man at ease. Clark winked at Jimmy, looked at her with sparkling eyes, "I guess you're quite the cook, Mrs. Kent."

Lois attempted to keep the smile from showing, trying for a glare. She knew that Clark could see through her and for some reason she felt suddenly happy.

Jimmy chuckled, but it died when Kurt came back with a box in his hand and deliberately knocked into the back of Clark. Lois' eyes narrowed and a biting comment about a certain Neanderthal sports writer remained stuck in her throat.

She froze.

Kurt had said something so low that she couldn't hear it, but Clark obviously did and didn't like it one bit. His entire demeanor shifted, and Lois wondered if she hadn't ever really seen Clark before. She felt her breath catch in her throat, and tried with little success to swallow. Had she failed to look beneath the surface as well?

Clark's knuckles were white, his eyes flashed with fury. He seemed to have grown a foot in height right before her eyes. She edged closer to them and heard Clark say in a tone that was vaguely familiar, "I don't want to ever hear you say anything disrespectful about Ms. Lane ever again. Do you understand, Madison?"

She didn't have time to be mad at Kurt. All she could think of was how Clark had somehow become a force to be reckoned with. Lois was astonished, proud, but worried about the leashed power she could sense just beneath the surface. Whatever Clark was about to do, Lois knew that he would regret it.

"Clark?" She reached out for him, putting her hand on his arm. She could feel the tense muscles under the flannel of his shirt. Clark glanced down meeting her eyes and she felt a thrill surge through her, which escalated as he placed his hand over her own. His shoulders stooped so subtly that if she hadn't been looking for it, she wouldn't have noticed the change.

Whatever had happened was over just as quickly.

She hated the feeling that Clark was retreating, and she hugged him, trying to grab on to it as if she were losing something important. She glared at Kurt as he almost tripped in his haste to escape, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. The sound of the slamming door shook through her. The sports writer refused to look at them as he waited for Jimmy in the cab.

Jimmy's voice broke the tension. "That guy's a jerk, Mr. Kent. I'm glad you set him straight. Wow! I thought you were gonna' give him a black eye. That would have been something. He had it coming to him."

Lois watched Clark through all of this, trying to get a deeper glimpse behind Clark's thick glasses.

"Well, I better go. Gotta return the van before the Planet has to pay extra and before um, before I lose my ride back."

Finally she turned to the photographer. "Thanks Jimmy."

Jimmy left. The van drove away.

Lois couldn't contain her curiosity any longer, "What happened with Kurt?" She blushed when she realized she was still clinging to him. She let go of his arm quickly.

Clark opened his mouth to reply, but one of the neighbors chose that moment to come over for introductions. She was the Stepford type, blond, overly manicured, dressed for a "casual stroll" in heels for Gods sake. She had a small white dog on a leash that was probably more of an accessory than a pet.

"Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Elizabeth, I live right next to the clubhouse."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Clark and this is Lois. That's Jason over there." Clark adjusted his glasses and gave the woman a warm smile.

Elizabeth gave Jason a perfunctory glance, and then she gave Clark a long assessing sweep with her eyes. Lois dug her fingernails into the palms of her hand. She wanted to slap the woman for such an insulting look. She could almost see the woman calculating how she would arrange time alone with Clark. "I always like new neighbors." She glanced into the garage. "You do a lot of cooking?" The peroxide blond gestured to the spatula box.

Clark cleared his throat, glancing quickly down at Lois. "Well, we came from a farm. Lois is a wonderful cook."

"How sweet, a farmer's wife." Elizabeth said condescendingly. She gave Lois a dismissive look and then returned her gaze to Clark almost predatorily.

Lois smiled tightly. She muttered under her breath that she was going to throttle Clark. It was too quiet for him to have heard, but there was a definite glint of humor in his eyes. That man! He was enjoying this wasn't he?

Jason came over to pet the dog. The dog licked his face while the adults were focused on each other.

Clark really did look good dressed more casually; his hair flopped forward almost concealing the top half of his glasses. Lois was furious that this woman would show such blatant interest in Clark. He was her husband . . . or at least he was pretending to be. Even so, the nerve! Lois stepped forward and took Clark's arm possessively.

"We're having a barbeque down by the pool tomorrow night. Why don't you come and meet the other neighbors." Elizabeth suggested.

"Honey, I think that sounds like a great idea, what do you think?" Clark looked at Lois.

Lois, felt a moment of satisfaction when she saw the disappointment flash in Elizabeth's eyes at Clark's endearment. As much as she disliked this woman and the way that she was ogling Clark, this was an opportunity that couldn't be bypassed.

"We'll be there." She had her work cut out for her. Lois would have to pursue leads as well as protect Clark from this woman's predatory claws.

"Why don't you bring dessert? We would all love something home cooked." Then she licked her lips. "It just makes me hungry thinking about it."

She walked away with an exaggerated sway to her hips. Elizabeth's blond hair bounced annoyingly. She disappeared around the corner.

"It just makes me" Lois mocked emphasizing the next word, "hungry thinking about it. God! What is with that woman?"

"I don't know Lois. She was just trying to be friendly."

"A little too friendly, I think. Clark you are such an innocent. Come on. Let's get inside before it starts to rain."

She pulled on his sleeve and Clark laughed softly under his breath.

This was going to get interesting.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	4. Settling In

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Clark and Lois opened the front door, glancing at each other uneasily. They stood inside the foyer pointedly avoiding each other's eyes. The place was fully furnished. It was clean and open with lots of windows and vaulted ceilings. Clark felt as if there was something terribly intimate about entering the house together like this and from the way Lois was shooting him glances through her lashes, he thought Lois felt it too. She moved quickly through the house, following Jason's trail.

The boy ran up the stairs quickly yelling "I get to pick first!"

"This place is incredible." She said with awe. She seemed almost shy and Clark knew something was wrong. Lois was many things, but shyness was not a trait he would attribute to her. Clark wondered at Lois' hesitancy around him, and cursed losing his temper earlier in the driveway. What exactly had Lois seen when he had lost control like that with Kurt?

"Come on. We'd better hurry before he decides that the master bedroom is perfect for his puzzle collection."

Clark chuckled, and said, "I don't mind, Lois."

"Well, I do. Besides, that would look odd, if anyone were to come over."

Jason was bouncing on a full sized bed in a room that had dark wood and map boarder paper. It looked very masculine, and not at all like a little boy's room. "Isn't this place great?"

Lois smiled indulgently at him, "Don't you want to check out the other rooms before you pick this one, sweety?"

"I already did. Didn't you see me?"

Clark shifted uncomfortably and decided that a change in subject was in order. "I'm going to see what's left."

Lois followed him and they passed what appeared to be a craft room, filled with framed needlepoint pictures and a small twin bed covered with a patchwork quilt. The last bedroom upstairs was the master bedroom. It had a beautiful mahogany bed and a large door off to one side that let out onto the outside balcony.

Lois tried to open the French doors, but the handle wouldn't budge. "It's stuck."

"Here, Lois. Let me give it a try." Clark grabbed the handle, careful not to bend the metal and pulled. He gave a great show of struggling with the door, and when Lois leaned forward to assist him, he applied a little effort and the door opened easily. "There. Just needed . . ." he made a little pulling motion with his hand in the air, "a little elbow grease. Must have been a little rusty."

Lois looked at him doubtfully and then her smile set a dart of pleasure right through to his soul. Clark watched as the breeze caught a tendril of her hair and curled it around her cheek.

"This is really beautiful." Lois said, looking around the room.

"Then it's yours, Lois."

"No, Clark. You can't take that other room. No. You stay here, and I'll use the craft room as my bedroom. Besides, you'd probably break that bed if you tried to sleep in that tiny thing."

Clark wanted to protest, but couldn't. He knew that the balcony would give him a way to disappear as Superman when the need arose. It was hard when the way Lois was looking longingly at that bed made his stomach do cartwheels in his gut.

Just then Jason walked in the room. "Mommy? Are we going to have dinner soon?"

Lois closed her eyes in despair. "Let's see if we have any food in this place."

They made their way into the kitchen to find a neatly washed and very empty refrigerator. The cabinets had some basic ingredients. Even she could probably throw together some pasta. She was in the middle of looking for a colander when she realized that Clark was still in the doorway. His attention was focused elsewhere, and his face was turned to the side as if he were listening to some distant sound.

"I'll go to the store." His hands went to his neck, as if he had to adjust his nonexistent tie and then stopped, letting his hands fall to his sides. He said, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"But Clark, that's really not . . . "

And Clark ran out of the kitchen.

Lois stood there gaping at the space where Clark had once been. It was as if someone had flipped a switch in her partner. Was it something she said?

She ignored Jason's questions and went to the front window.

The rental car was still in the driveway. She opened the front door and looked both ways down the street. He was gone. How had Clark disappeared so quickly? Who knew that Clark could move so fast?

Something was up and Lois knew that he hadn't left because they needed a loaf of bread and some soy milk. Dinner was not such a pressing concern. Lois went over their conversation and couldn't figure out what had been the trigger to cause Clark to bolt out of there like he had missed an important appointment. Was that it? Did he have to be someplace quickly?

Where was he, and who was he with? A vivid image of the roses on Clark's desk flashed in her mind. Her heart beat uncomfortably in her chest. She gnawed her thumb nail until the edges were a ragged mess, hardly noticing when Jason decided to try to leap off the couch and fly. The sound of the loud thump as he hit the floor finally caught her attention.

"Jason." she admonished him, "You're going to break something. Go clean up for dinner."

Jason obeyed, leaving her to return to her thoughts. Had the flowers really meant so little to Clark? She tried to picture the owner of that Italian restaurant, and could only picture that blonde woman, Elizabeth. She had managed to merge the two of them in her imaginings.

Lois really didn't want Clark alone, but the thought of seeing him paired up with some woman like Elizabeth . . . it was just wrong. Clark had seemed fairly surprised by the flowers, and had even indicated that he couldn't believe that anyone could have romantic designs on him. Had he even noticed that Elizabeth had been flirting with Clark? She gave a sad little laugh, feeling as if her heart had grown suddenly too heavy.

There was something important here, she could feel it. She just couldn't put her finger on the real issue. It was the same feeling she got when she knew there was a story lurking just below the surface. If she could only dig enough, she knew that eventually she would discover the truth. She sighed and headed toward the kitchen, unable to dismiss the nagging feeling that she was missing something.

She recalled the way Clark had seemed almost a different person when he was putting Kurt in his place. Clark really did have broad shoulders, and those hands . . . Lois laughed at herself. Was she really thinking about Clark in that way?

Men! Richard had always hated when she spent too much time with Clark. He never said anything, but she could sense his unease.

She tried to picture Richard, and instead found herself thinking of Superman. Now there was a mystery to her. Whenever she was near him, he managed to make her feel like a teenager with a crush. Lois would feel flushed and her thoughts would scatter. She really didn't like how flustered she tended to feel, so she had attempted to remain cool and unmoved whenever he was near. Had he picked up on her reserve and decided it was wise to gain some distance? Is that why Superman was so scarce lately?

Her feelings for Superman were complicated. He was exciting and amazing and never really there for her unless her life was in danger. Lois could never be truly comfortable with him. Richard had been comfortable, a friend who took her to every doctor's visit and shared movies and popcorn with her, they went grocery shopping together. . . Her thoughts returned to Clark. Where had he gone? Why had he left so quickly?

What did Clark normally do when he was off the clock? Was he usually alone? She pictured him sitting in an empty apartment eating instant dinners from the microwave. That image struck rather close to home, lately.

At least she had Jason. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she really liked Clark. He had managed to work his way into her affections and for some reason it was really important to her that he was happy. Clark had a heart of gold. Lois silently vowed to try to help him. He was too good a catch to remain single forever. Maybe she could use this assignment as an opportunity to help do something about Clark's self image. Maybe he was so clumsy because he had a deep seated insecurity.

Jason came back into the room, and almost knocked over a table lamp in his haste to return. "All clean!" He showed his hands still dripping from the faucet.

"I'll call you when dinner's ready." Lois said, still lost in thought about her absent partner.

Jason turned on the nature channel and sunk into the couch without another word.

Lois always hated injustice; the thought that Clark was being abused by the likes of Kurt Madison at work and the likes of their new neighbor made her feel that it was time somebody did something about it. Maybe he just needed a help from a friend.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Lois had just about run out of patience. She had finished cooking and was cleaning up a mess on the counter when she heard Jason call, "Daddy!"

She gasped, and hurried to the doorway, wondering if either Richard or Superman were there. She relaxed when she saw Clark with a shell-shocked expression staring at her boy. Her anger completely evaporated at his vulnerable look. The bags he had hastily gathered from the grocery store were at his feet.

He glanced down at himself, and Lois wanted to laugh wondering if he thought he had transformed the minute Jason had called out to him.

Jason told him enthusiastically about a show he had seen that had talked about the life cycle of a fly. Lois grinned apologetically and reached for the boy to guide him away from Clark.

Clark squatted so that he was nearly at eyelevel with Jason and happiness seemed to radiate off the large man. Lois watched the interaction with amazement, almost akin to wonder. Clark was always a patient man, but she had never seen the quiet joy that seemed to settle over him when he was near her son.

She watched them talk as Clark questioned him on key points of fly development, as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever heard. Jason beamed at the attention, going into greater detail than he usually did. Jason was still describing the finer points of the larval stage, when Lois couldn't take it anymore and insisted that they move into the dinning area.

"I made dinner. There wasn't any need for you to go rushing off to the store."

"Oh. Sorry." He pushed his glasses up nervously and he gave her a tentative smile.

"You should have taken the car." Suspicion was evident in her tone.

Clark shifted uncomfortably, and he stumbled back, almost knocking a framed picture off the wall. "Gee Lois, I thought I'd jog down to the corner market. Do my part for the environment."

Lois hadn't noticed any convenience market close to the house, but she had her mind on other things when they had arrived. "With bags of groceries in your arms?" At his lost look, she softened, "You're hopeless sometimes. Next time, why don't you just take the car? Let's move this into the kitchen. I hope you don't mind pasta. Jason loves any kind of noodle." Lois said as she handed her son some napkins, to put alongside the place settings.

"I love Italian food." He said softly.

She stopped what she was doing and glared at him. The image of those flowers flashed in her mind.

Indeed.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Clark nervously adjusted the collar of his shirt, and made certain that his glasses were on straight. He could hear Lois swearing under her breath. He reflexively looked over the rims of his glasses to see through the walls. He caught sight of Lois quickly wiping a saucy mess from the stovetop. He grinned, and relaxed his posture. He waved to a neighbor who was trimming a hedge and quickly opened the door.

Jason appeared around the corner and smiled up at Clark. "Daddy!"

The shock of being called that by his son stunned him speechless. He glanced down quickly to make certain that he was out of the Superman outfit. He sighed in relief when he saw that he was dressed in the red plaid again. Clark set the grocery sacks down on the entry tile.

Lois leaned against the kitchen arch. Her face was stern, but her eyes danced in amusement. Jason told him all about a show he had seen earlier. The boy's enthusiasm was charming. Clark squatted so that he could be closer to his son filled with joy at this simple interaction.

They talked for a few minutes before Lois admonished. "I made dinner. There wasn't any need for you to go rushing off to the store."

"Oh. Sorry." He hoped that she couldn't smell the ocean water in his hair. It seemed particularly strong to him. He had gotten the airliner out of the Pacific before anyone could get seriously hurt, but he had almost been too late. He'd have to be more attentive in the future. He pushed his glasses higher on his nose and tried for a smile.

"You should have taken the car." Lois said in a way that Clark recognized. She was providing an opening for him to explain himself.

The car. Of course, if he had just gone to the store, he should have taken the car. He hadn't had time to fly the car out of there without witnesses and he had almost been too late to save the plane as it was. He would have to be more careful in the future. Clark shifted uncomfortably, and he stumbled back, almost knocking a framed picture off the wall. "Gee Lois, I thought I'd jog down to the corner market. Do my part for the environment."

"With bags of groceries in your arms? You're hopeless sometimes." He could hear the rueful affection in her tone and it filled him with joy. "Next time, why don't you just take the car? Let's move this into the kitchen. I hope you don't mind pasta. Jason loves any kind of noodle." He relaxed. Lois looked beautiful in her casual clothing, there was a spot of sauce on her chin and he grinned suppressing the urge to wipe it off.

"I love Italian food."

She shot him a dark look, and he wondered what he had said wrong.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

_Feedback is always welcome. I'm never certain if I'm getting this quite right. Let me know what you're looking forward to seeing in the next few chapters. I like to see what I should focus on. Do you want to see more of their relationship progress, or would you rather see more about the evil homeowner association? 'Cause you know all homeowner's associations are inherently evil. It's in the bylaws. I know we'll see more of Clark trying to be a father. Rhea_


	5. Together Alone

Lois was silent through most of the meal. Jason ate quickly then asked if he could explore the rest of the house. When Lois didn't respond, and just continued to push her pasta around on her plate, Clark cleared his throat and said, "Sure, sport, if you put your dishes in the sink." Acting as a family was coming far too easily, and although he enjoyed the freedom, he worried about the future. Already it seemed natural; how would he go back to the way it use to be?

Lois' eyes remained unfocused, obviously lost in thought. Then she turned toward him with a fierce determination. "You're a man. Of course you're a man what a stupid thing to say. Tell me Clark, as a man, do you think that there's something flawed in me? I mean, have you ever dated someone that you know deep in your heart should be 'the one', but there just is something lacking? It's as if your heart can't be rational and listen to reason. Have you ever felt that way?"

Clark lowered his fork and studied her intently. "Is this about Richard?"

She met his gaze and seemed to realize how much she had revealed to Clark. She shrugged and then said, "I guess you've probably know that things aren't that good between us."

"I had noticed that he hasn't been in the office for awhile." Clark said gently.

"He was working on assignment, and he's just taken a temporary post in Europe. He's going to be there for a few months. Jason and I are going to move out of the house before he returns."

"I'm sorry, Lois."

"No one else knows this at the Planet."

"I can keep a secret." Clark assured her.

"I know that I can trust you, Clark." She sighed, "Richard was so good for us. He should have been perfect. He's a good friend. He's even a journalist, which is a definite plus. I mean even my parents and sister have trouble understanding that I have a demanding job with irregular hours."

Clark's mouth twitched in a quick smile. "Oh, I know how it is." But Lois was in mid-rant and she hardly even acknowledged him. "My friends all told me how great Richard was for me. Even my sister adored him, and Jason . . . That's the hardest part. He loves him."

Clark's breath shuddered in his lungs. The kitchen seemed to grow just a little bit smaller, more intimate. Lois' eyes were over bright. If she blinked, the surface tension wouldn't hold, and tears would break free. "But you don't." He responded gently. It wasn't a question. He wished that he could hold her. If only he could take away her pain. He had tried that already and it hadn't worked. "You can't choose who you fall in love with, Lois."

They sat there silently for a few moments. Lois set her fork down beside her plate in disgust, surreptitiously wiping at her eyes with her fingertips. Clark watched the way the light shimmered on her hair and wanted to do something, anything to make things right. Time, opportunity, and even memory lay as a wedge between them. He took a deep breath. "I was never a particularly popular guy in high school."

Lois snorted and then said, "Sorry. Clark, please go on".

He gave her a small smile. He wondered if it was wise to open up to Lois like this, but he could not ignore the opportunity to grow closer to her. He might be her bumbling co-worker, but he was also her friend. "I thought I'd met the girl I was destined to spend the rest of my life with. Her name was Lana Lang. At the time, I had thought no one could be as beautiful and smart as her."

Lois's eyed him widely. He couldn't deny the slight thrill he felt at her avid interest. It could be merely curiosity, Lord knows Lois had that by the bucket loads, but it could also be a sign that she really did care about him as Clark Kent.

He cleared his throat nervously continued when he realized he had fallen silent. "I eventually asked her out on a date, and to my surprise she accepted. I thought that I had finally found someone . . . . Well . . . I mean out of all the guys she could have dated, she went out with me. It wasn't long before everyone just expected that one day we would get married."

Lois hadn't ever pictured Clark being that close with a woman. She had been engaged for years, and had never felt compelled to take the final step. She reflexively glanced at her finger that had once worn her engagement ring. She saw the wedding band prop instead.

Lois thought that there was just something about Clark that made it easy to share things with him. Maybe it was because he never judged her. He just watched her with his compassionate eyes, and the look he gave her made her feel vulnerable. Lois couldn't believe that she had actually shed tears in front of Clark Kent. Again, she felt like she had never really truly gotten to know him before. Did she really know anyone? Richard, Superman, now Clark. She was deeply touched when he started telling her about his past. She closed her fist and met Clark's gaze. "What happened?"

"Although we were the best of friends, we realized that we couldn't . . . that we weren't meant to be together. We weren't in love with each other."

Lois didn't answer. Was that the reason for Clark's insecurity? Was he scared by the events if his past? Either way, she felt a kinship with Clark that was as unexpected as it was surprising. Lois reached across the table and touched the back of his hand. She withdrew it quickly, feeling a little awkward alone together in the small nook of the kitchen. "I told Richard that it wasn't working." She gave a dry laugh. "I don't know what I expected. I thought maybe he would try to reason with me, but he just calmly nodded his head like he'd been expecting this for a long time. I'm supposed to be a reporter, to uncover facts, and somehow I just couldn't see the truth that was right before my eyes."

Clark winced. If she ever learned the truth about his identity, he was certain that she would take it badly.

"I'm worried about Jason. He's had so much to deal with lately. He was there when Superman almost died. And now Richard's left."

"You're afraid that when this assignment is over, that Jason will have difficulty adjusting."

"Exactly."

"Well, Lois. I can't deny that I enjoy spending time with Jason, but if you think I should back away . . ."

"No." She waved her hand at him dismissively. "I'm sorry, Clark. Just forget I said anything. Jason's a smart kid, and it's not like you're going to go hitchhiking around the world again right?"

"No. Sometimes I wish I'd never left." Clark watched her closely listening to the way the air flowed through her lungs more quickly than usual.

"It's getting late. I think I'm going to head off to bed. Perry's going to be checking up on us shortly, and I want to have something for him by tomorrow."

Clark knew what she really wanted for him to promise her that Jason wouldn't love him and that he wouldn't get too attached to the boy. He couldn't speak for his son, but it was already too late for him.

Clark stood up and watched her leave, feeling suddenly very alone. "You can't choose who you fall in love with." He repeated to himself.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Lois waited until Jason was asleep and Clark was settled in the other room before she threw on her coat. She crept quietly down the stairs, flinching when a step creaked. She paused and when the house remained silent, she continued until she was at the front door. Lois slipped outside.

It was dark outside. The sidewalks glistened attesting to the resent rain. The wind cut through her open jacket and she stood on the porch assessing the neighborhood as she zipped it to her chin.

A siren sounded in the distance and her thoughts immediately went to Superman. Was he there? She sighed. Aside from possibly missing a page nine story, it really didn't matter. Lois walked slowly down the sleeping street, a white cat dashed across the pathway and into a large Ash tree beside the sidewalk. The place was almost preternaturally still. The siren faded into the distance allowing her to hear the buzz of crickets and an occasional dog barking as if from a great distance away.

Lois could not really think about the story right now. She wandered the empty streets while her thoughts went over the events of the day. Before tonight, she'd had trouble picturing Clark even kissing someone. That look in his eyes seemed to hold something that made her feel unsteady. He had gazed at her while they talked with such suppressed pain and something more. It made her feel as if she were trying to get her sea legs on a rocky boat. Lana Lang. Clark had said that she was beautiful. Lois wondered if Lana was blonde or if she liked Italian food.

There was quite a lot she didn't really know about Clark Kent. She was still puzzled about the way Clark had almost lost his temper, earlier that day. This was the man who was always so kind to young Jimmy, and who always had time for Jason when he's wandering the bullpen. This was also the man who let Bruce Coville say snide remarks about his outdated suits in the middle of a staff meeting without so much as a dirty look. Clark willingly shared the byline on the stories he wrote by himself for almost a week when she had fallen behind schedule. Lois had felt like the walking dead, constantly being woken by a terrified Jason who couldn't banish his nightmares. He really helped her get through that tough time.

She looked around the neighborhood, her thoughts back on their assignment. Lois tried to find things that a home owner's association usually frowned upon. There didn't seem to be a weed in sight. All the trash bins were neatly stowed and all the driveways were unspoiled by oil stains. Lois headed toward the Club house. She debated which house belonged to Elizabeth. When she caught sight of a porcelain poodle resting on the inside window ledge, Lois decided that it looked just tacky enough to belong to her new neighbor.

She had wandered her way past the fenced community pool and had sat down on a small bench by a green lawn that was both a drainage area and a small park. A swing set was visible in the street lights. The clouds obscured the stars overhead. It took her a moment to realize that a low yellow light was coming from an open doorway.

Lois slunk her way silently to the open door and peered inside. A large truck pulled up in a driveway just at the back of the clubhouse. Lois jumped away from the doorway behind a hedge. Two large men emerged carrying metal crates. They moved to the truck and stowed the crates in the back.

The driver got out of the front, but made no move to help them. He was a small man and had a vaguely Asian cast to his features. He seemed to be watching the houses, and his gaze settled on the hedge where Lois hid.

The men continued to make trips with crates for about five minutes and Lois gritted her teeth, trying not to move as the man continued to look oddly in her direction. Her leg was starting to cramp, and she debated the benefits of either running away or approaching them boldly. She liked the idea of putting them on the defensive, but the street was still rather quiet and she was too new to the neighborhood to really be missed. They might think that she was expendable. Whatever they were doing it was obvious that they didn't want witnesses.

Finally, the truck drove away and Lois stood up to leave and almost collided into a man. She gave an involuntary yelp and swung a fist at the shadowy figure. The figure's reflexives were quicker. The man caught her wrist swiftly and gently before she could inflict any sort of damage. There was no resistance and she pulled her fist free with ease.

"Lois?"

She regained her balance. She would know that voice anywhere, Superman. "What are you doing here?"

Her heart pounded in her chest. She almost laughed at herself. She could feel even more adrenalin in her system now then when she was hiding from the truck. She thought that Superman would be aware of it, and hoped he would just think she was startled.

"I could ask the same of you." There was no doubting the humor in his voice.

He stepped away from the shadows. His blue eyes glimmered in the low light. "You're a long way from the Daily Planet."

If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was teasing her. For a moment if felt like old times before life got so complicated. The light breeze made his cape flutter, it reminded her of who he was. This was the man who casually decided one day to visit a long dead planet half way across the galaxy. This was the man who had left her pregnant and alone.

"I have a life, you know. I'm here with Clark." She added, she wondered if he could hear the defensiveness in her voice. "On assignment."

"I flew by your house and saw that it was empty." He said as if in agreement.

"Were you looking for Jason?" Lois asked with stressed politeness. "I suppose I should have left a note or let you know somehow. . ."

Superman lowered his head, and Lois wished that the light were brighter so that she could see his expression. "I was in the area. There was a traffic accident just a few blocks over. The driver had been drunk."

Lois didn't miss the past tense. "There were fatalities?" She asked cautiously.

Superman nodded morosely. "There was nothing I could do."

Lois laid her hand on his arm and Superman raised his gaze to meet her eyes. "You tried. That's the best that anyone can ever do."

"Thank you, Lois." She dropped her hand and stepped away quickly. Her gaze strayed to his mouth and she turned away feeling as if she were betraying someone. She owed no loyalty to Richard, and Superman had made his choice when he had left her. She didn't think she could survive a repeat experience. Lois had missed Superman, and yet when he stood before her, she wanted to flee. This made her angry. Lois Lane ran from no one.

"I'd better get back to Clark and Jason."

Superman's mouth quirked oddly at this comment and Lois studied him for a moment. "Why did you come here? I didn't call for help."

"I was following the truck."

Lois' eyes gleamed with reluctant interest. "Do you know what was in the containers?"

He shook his head. "No. They must have had lead in the metal. I couldn't see inside the crates."

"Why were you following the truck?" Lois asked.

"Instinct mostly. It is a bit unusual for a truck to be coming through a neighborhood like this so late in the evening. And then when I saw you hiding in the in the shadows, I thought it might be helpful to stay close." His lips quirked in a ghost of a smile. "Just in case."

Lois smiled sadly.

"Well, I better be off. I'll let you know if I find out where they were going." Superman rose in the air and then paused as he looked down. "Be careful, Lois."

He shot into the sky.

"Good night." She whispered, but she knew that he would hear.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	6. Sleepwalking

Superman left the accident scene when it was obvious that with all his abilities, he was powerless. He tried not to remember the smell of rancid sweat, alcohol, and the copper tang of blood that was a terrible reminder of human fraility. He flew a quick circuit around the world to clear his lungs and to gain some emotional distance from the tragedy.

When he had gone full circle, he was filled with a need to assure himself that both Lois and Jason were safe. He focused his vision on the house as he hovered above the neighborhood. Jason eyes moved beneath his closed lids in REM sleep. Superman wondered what he dreamed about. He knew that Jason still had occasional nightmares.

Jason had gone through a lot for a boy so young. While he should have been dreaming of cartoon mice and perhaps the shadow under the bed, instead he was filled with memories of being held captive by a maniacal mad man and a near drowning out to sea. He would have to use this time with Jason to see if he could help. At least he could allow Lois time for some uninterrupted sleep.

Superman turned his attention toward her room and stopped short when he discovered that she was not there. A fast scan confirmed that she was no longer in the house. He broadened his sweep to include the streets of the neighborhood.

It wasn't long before he detected her hiding behind some bushes. He smiled wryly to himself. Leave it to Lois to not even allow one night to settle in before leaping in pursuit of an investigation.

Still raw from the events of the night and unable to banish the sense of humanities' vulnerability to harm, he was unwilling to trust in fate. Superman hovered indecisively in the air. He debated briefly about changing into his Clark clothes, but decided it was more prudent to remain garbed as Superman. If Lois was truly up to her usual exploits, at least he would be able to use his powers openly if or more likely when the need arose.

He descended silently behind Lois, bending the grass gently as his feet touched the ground. He could hear the men inside the clubhouse complaining about how late it was and how the boss couldn't wait until morning for his stuff. Superman couldn't see inside the crates, but he noticed that the men were not armed.

The truck left, and Lois relaxed. She got up quickly and almost ran headlong into his chest. He took a step back so that she wouldn't get injured. Lois made a small startled sound and lashed out at him. Superman tried to gently deflect her fist, holding it in his hand for a moment. He realized that she couldn't see him clearly. Her heart was racing wildly. For Lois there was all fight and no flight in times of peril.

"Lois?"

She exhaled heavily. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you. You're a long way from the Daily Planet."

She looked so small standing there, her fists still tightly clenched, and yet he knew how formidable she could be. He hadn't meant to come here dressed as Superman. He had tried to stay away and minimize his contact with her while in the cape so that she could try to live a normal life. Knowing that he was the father of her child made things complicated. He hadn't wanted to come between her and Richard, so he had watched from afar, visiting Jason only when he was certain not to disturb Lois.

After the talk in the kitchen, he knew that she no longer had a fiancée, but her attitude toward Superman if anything had become more forbidding. In light of her relationship problems, he wondered why she had seemed so distant. Did she blame Superman for being unable to move on? His reporter's instincts flared up for a moment, wondering why Lois never really loved Richard. Did her heart belong to someone else?

"I have a life, you know. I'm here with Clark."

_With Clark_ Those words gave him an unreasonable hope that she was trying to impart some crucial bit of information.

Her voice was soft as she added. "On assignment."

Of course. He felt the sudden warmth in his being freeze at the clarification. As they talked he continued to watch her, taking in her presence. It used to be easier to be with Lois as Superman. She gazed at his mouth as if she was thinking about kissing him, and then she abruptly stepped away. He suddenly wished that he wasn't Superman, that he was just Clark. She might not have any desire for him as her partner, but at least he wouldn't experience the tearing sensation of her openly rejecting him.

A hard glint came into her eyes; there was no mistaking her anger. "I'd better get back to Clark and Jason."

Someday she was bound to learn the truth of his identity, and on that day he would lose her forever. He hardly knew what they were saying as his heart thudded in his chest. He wouldn't have thought it would ever end up like this. In one way he felt like he had gained something. Lois was finally feeling closer to him as Clark Kent. But he knew that without the truth, there would always be a chasm between them. If the way she acted around him as Superman was any indication, once she learned the whole of it, she would despise them both. She had said, 'I'm supposed to be a reporter, to uncover facts, and somehow I just couldn't see the truth that was right before my eyes.'

There was no way out.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I better be off. I'll let you know if I find out where they were going. Be careful, Lois."

He shot into the sky.

"Good night." Her voice beckoned to him from the shadows.

He flew aimlessly . . . blindly . . . until he heard Jason crying. Before Jason could draw another breath, he was there. He spun into a white t-shirt and dark cotton pants. Jason's breath hitched, and he opened the door. Lois hadn't returned yet.

"Mommy?" Jason asked tentatively. The boy was sitting up in bed his breath coming in short gasps. He looked directly at him in the dark.

"It's me." Clark sat on the edge of his bed.

Jason reached for him and his breathing began to sound less labored. The simple act of this young boy taking his hand nearly brought Clark to tears.

"They were here." Jason said finally.

Clark felt a momentary alarm shoot through him. He used all his senses to find a hint of danger. When there was nothing, he realized that the boy was talking about his nightmares.

He pushed his glasses back up his nose and asked, "What did you dream about Jason?"

"If I say it, they might hear." He put his hand over his ears as if by blocking his own ears, he could prevent the villains in his nightmares from hearing as well. Clark pulled the boy into his lap hugging him. He kissed the top of his head, breathing in the clean sweet smell of his hair.

"I used to dream of monsters. But I learned that they can only hear you if you let them." Clark said, rocking him gently as if the boy were a few years younger. Jason relaxed, lowering his hands from his ears and turned to bury his face in Clark's chest.

"But they can see through walls with those awful fire green eyes."

Clark thought of the green glowing glow of Kryptonite and shuddered in sympathy. He remembered the nightmares he had as a boy. His mother had never tried to tell him that there were just dreams. He thought that if he did that now, Jason would stop sharing his fears with him.

"Superman can see through walls. Are you afraid of him too?" Clark dreaded the boy's answer, but he had to ask.

Jason lifted his face, and looked at Clark like he had just said something really idiotic. "Mr. Clark . . . I mean Daddy. Superman is one of the good guys." His tone was very didactic.

Clark chuckled. "Right. Sometimes I forget that. Well, neither of us are going to let anyone hurt you. You know that don't you?"

Jason looked at him with wide eyes and then nodded so quickly that his hair flopped in his eyes. Clark brushed it back with his hand.

"Will you read me a story?"

Clark glanced around the room searching for a book, and gasped when he saw Lois watching them from the doorway. He was unused to be taken off guard. He had been so focused on his son, that he hadn't heard her return.

"Lo...Lois." he stuttered. "Jason couldn't sleep, and I was just . . ."

"Daddy was going to read me a story, mommy. You can read with us too."

Clark shifted Jason out of his lap.

Lois put out her hand as if to stop him. "Don't go, Clark."

She grabbed the book off the shelf in the closet and flicked on the tableside lamp. She sat on the bed next to Jason and patted the area next to her. The message was clear. Jason enthusiastically pulled back the covers for both of them. Lois blushed just a bit and then grinned a huge mischievous smile that won him over.

"Come on. Join us." she urged.

Clark tentatively sat beside them, feeling Lois' body pressed all along his right side. Jason climbed into Lois' lap so that he was beside Clark as well. "Don't worry. You're gonna' like this book." He showed him the cover. "See. No monsters."

Clark attempted to relax, trying to figure out what he should do next. Lois bumped him deliberately with her elbow, and said, "Yeah, Clark. You're not scared are you?"

_Terrified._ Instead, he cleared his throat and actually tried not to sound as wound up as a truly was. "Golly Lois, Whatever is there to be afraid of?"

When his voice cracked on the last word, Lois rolled her eyes and then smiled at him gently. "Here. Why don't you read first?"

He cleared his throat. "One evening, after thinking about it for awhile, Harold decided to go for a walk in the moonlight." He shot Lois a quick look and she lowered her head almost guiltily. He continued to read Harold and the Purple Crayon.

He read long after Jason had nodded off to sleep. Lois had noticed too, but seemed just as enthralled with the story. Somehow, Lois' head had slumped back against his arm, using it as a pillow. He shifted slightly so that she could lay more cradled against him. When he closed the book, he was reluctant to move.

Lois yawned. She shifted the boy so that he lay on the pillow beside them. Then she looked up into his eyes, still lying against his chest. He could feel the warmth of her body against him, smell the fresh scent of her in his lungs. It was a heady sensation. If he were smart he would do something like fall out of bed to remind her that he was just Clark. But he couldn't move; he was enraptured by her.

Lois didn't blink as she met his gaze and her heart beat increased tempo. Her eyelids grew heavy and her breathing quickened. He was powerless. Clark knew that he should be alarmed at how closely she was examining him, but there was something decidedly sexual about her inspection. It made it impossible to think. He swallowed with some difficulty, feeling heat suffuse his entire being. He didn't know who he was: Clark Kent or Superman. He just was.

He lowered his head so that their mouths hovered close enough to feel the warmth radiating between them. "Lois?" He asked, his voice a deeper octave.

Lois licked her lips and said, "hmmmm?"

Clark gently cupped her face with one large hand. Lois leaned into it, closing her eyes. Clark's breath hitched, as a feeling of wonder stole over him. This couldn't be happening could it? Was he really going to kiss her as Clark Kent?

"Mommy? I'm thirsty."

They both shuddered in surprise. Lois' eyes flew open and Clark stumbled back saying "I'll just go and uh . . . I'll be right back."

He sped out of there. He didn't know how to feel. Clark was nervous and energized at the same time. But mostly he was disappointed that the spell had been broken. What would have happened if Jason hadn't chosen that moment to wake up? He poured Jason a glass of water, trying to tell himself to slow down. He attempted to walk at a normal speed, still feeling his heart beat triple time in his chest.

"That was . . . wow Clark. That was fast."

"Was it? I didn't notice." He said absurdly, silently cursing himself. Lois appeared unaffected by what had almost happened, but he could hear her heart beating in time with his own.

She took the glass and turned to the boy. "Here you go sweety."

Jason drank quickly and then settled back into bed. She kissed Jason's forehead, and turned off the lights. "Good night."

Once they were both outside in the darkened hallway, Lois turned to Clark. "Thank you, Clark."

Her eyes seemed to be searching his face, but he didn't know what she was looking for. "He's a wonderful boy, Lois."

"The best." She agreed with a smile.

They stood looking at each other the tension rising again between them. Lois cleared her throat and said, "Well, it's late. I'm going to go back to bed."

"You must have been pretty deeply asleep." He said, wondering if she could hear the teasing note in his voice.

Lois glanced down at herself, taking in the fact that she was wearing an unzipped jacket. Lois snorted as she raised her head. "Damn. Sleepwalking again." She deadpanned.

Clark laughed. "Right. You'll have to tell me about your . . . dreams in the morning."

She chuckled. "See you in the morning then. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Sweet dreams." He said and heard her chuckle under her breath as she disappeared into her room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	7. Things Heat up

Lois drove for a few miles, unable to find the store that Clark had jogged to the previous night. She would have asked him for directions this morning, but she had woken up to find him gone. He had left a note, saying that he had to take care of a few things, and that he'd taken a cab so that he wouldn't leave her without transportation. She was surprised to find that she was vaguely disappointed that he wasn't there.

Maybe he had gone to the Daily Planet to catch up on a few things and get a break from all this domestic bliss. She would have called the newsroom just to satisfy her curiosity, but she didn't want to answer to Perry just yet. She was left alone with her thoughts. Jason was too absorbed in his Game boy to notice her current level of distraction.

Her feelings were a confused jumble, mainly focused on one subject. Clark Kent. She still couldn't get over the fact that lately all she seemed to think about was Clark. But there was no denying her inability to dismiss him from her mind as she lay restlessly on her bed last night. Lois was actually interested in him as a more than a partner and more than a friend. She was thinking of him as a man.

Those awful suits certainly concealed a lot of male, she had realized last night. While reading to Jason, instead of feeling claustrophobic by Clark's proximity, Lois had yearned for more. And there was a moment there when she was convinced that Clark had felt it too. Even thinking about the expression on his face, and the effect his nearness had on her, made her feel all fluttery inside.

Lois feared that she was becoming one of those needy women that had to have a male in their lives in order to feel complete. Things had just ended with Richard, and she still had a buried hope that one day Superman would sweep her off her feet again . . . literally. So she couldn't help but wonder if her heart was fickle. Lois just couldn't fathom it. She met new people on an almost daily basis, and she'd received quite a number of opportunities to date attractive men. She'd never had trouble spurning their advances. But when Clark had looked at her last night, his face so close to hers, she had felt something stir within her that she had thought was long dead. Desire.

Clark was still the clumsy friend that was polite almost to a fault, and yet she had seen a side to him that she hadn't known existed. The way he carried himself, combined with his ill fitting clothing made her wonder if Clark tried to blend in. He never seemed particularly comfortable with attention, so it's no wonder that she had failed to really see him.

Lois laughed to herself as she parked the car. She told herself that Clark was a great guy, but she was probably making more of it than there was. She was getting caught up in the pretense, swayed by his show of caring toward her son and his compassionate nature.

Jason looked up from his game and asked. "What are we doing here?"

"Well, munchkin we're going to buy us something home cooked."

Jason scrunched up his face in confusion, but he knew enough not to question his mother's logic.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

When Clark returned, he found Lois in the kitchen. Jason had a chocolate mustache on his face, and he grinned when he caught sight of Clark in the doorway.

"The chocolate ones are better than the white ones. You want one?" Jason pointed to a brown lump sitting on a small plate across the table from the boy.

Lois glared at Clark and pointed at him with an oven mitt. "Don't say a word."

Clark's lips twitched in amusement when he saw the batch of what must have been cupcakes on the counter beside the stove.

"I told mom that they were already cooked when we bought them at the store."

Lois turned to face the boy, lifted her stained oven mitt to point at the boy, caught sight of the melted frosting that coated the seams, and then smiled in defeat. "You see what this place has done to me? I thought if I warmed them in the oven they would seem . . . I don't know . . . more home made."

"Usually you frost them after they've cooled." Clark added helpfully.

Lois glared at him. When she placed her hands on her hips she left dark smudges on her jeans.

"Usually." Clark said as if in apology.

She tossed the mitts off in despair. "I don't know what Perry was thinking when he sent us here." She changed her voice to mimic the neighbor's. "Why don't you bring dessert? We would all love something home cooked."

Clark went over to the pantry and began pulling out ingredients. Lois was momentarily distracted by the play of muscles in his back as he deftly gathered supplies.

He flicked the oven on and then turned to address Jason, "How good are you at stirring?"

Jason looked at his mother as if to ask for permission.

She shrugged and said to Clark. "I'm a passionate believer in take out."

Clark began sifting ingredients into a large bowl, and Lois watched him amazed. "Don't you need a measuring cup or something?"

Clark shook his head and smiled with a knowing confidence she had never seen on his face before. She sat down at the table and absentmindedly picked at the ruined cup cake as she watched this transformation. Jason grinned as he mixed the ingredients. Clark took the bowl when the boy struggled with the thickening dough.

Lois watched them as they leaned together. Clark smiled indulgently when Jason added more chocolate chips as he mixed. She felt content in a way that she had not ever expected to feel. She marveled at how good Clark was with Jason. He never had that charitable attitude that some men adopt when dealing with someone else's child. It would be so easy to believe that Jason was Clark's son. There was a connection there that she thought would be missing in Jason's life. She tried to picture Superman baking cookies like this and snorted at the absurd image.

Clark gave her a questioning look and she waved at him almost regally. "Carry on."

Clark smiled and asked, "Do you want to help put the cookies on the pan, Lois?"

When she started to protest, Clark gently ribbed, "You aren't scared are you?"

Her brows drew together, and she stood up. "Is that a challenge, Kent?"

Clark handed her a spoon the way someone might hand a loaded weapon to an opponent.

Jason chimed in. "It's easy mom. You can do it."

"Thanks kiddo." She said as she stood to face the pan on the counter. She placed a pancake sized dollop onto the pan and Clark moved behind her to demonstrate.

"Like this." He said, and his arm came around her body to take the spoon and put a much smaller portion of the dough onto the waiting pan.

Lois froze when she felt Clark's chest press against her back. His arm was wrapped around her in a variation of a hug. She could feel the heat radiating off his body warming her in a way that seemed hazily familiar. All coherent thought fled her. She leaned back just a bit, so that she was flush against him.

Lois' heart rate spiked and she felt Clark freeze the moment he realized how close they stood together. She tilted her head to glance up at him and saw that he was very close. Clark's blue eyes dilated and he seemed unnaturally still. Lois was pretty certain that he was holding his breath. She had been blind. How had she never seen it before? How had she never noticed how handsome he was?

She licked her lips, and Clark's gaze dropped to her mouth. She felt a thrill shock through her. He was just as affected as she was. Then he stepped back, cleared his throat, and adjusted his glasses nervously. "I think that should take care of it then."

Lois felt the moment slip by and she knew that something had change inside of her. There was no denying it any longer. She was attracted to Clark Kent. She swayed for a moment, feeling slightly light headed.

"Lois?" Clark asked, concerned.

"Must be the oven. It's really hot in here." Lois caught sight of Jason licking the spoon, and she scolded him. "Jason. That has uncooked eggs in it. You could get sick."

"I won't."

"Listen to your mother." Clark said admonishingly.

"Smart man." Lois said under her breath.

Clark smiled, but didn't turn to face her.

"Sorry, mommy."

"Let me know when the cookies are done. I need to get some things straightened out."

At Clark's odd look Lois clarified, "I don't think I should go to the barbeque wearing frosting."

She walked quickly out of the kitchen, managing not to break into a run.

Sssssssssssssssssssss


	8. Close Call

Thanks again for 4ever1 for her beta, and to Lauren Warren, TnTornado, stillthetooth, Natalie, Pyrate Viking, ChristieLoisGilmore17, beauty0102, JadedofMara, Jedi X-Men Serena Kenobi, Elliana, Jacqueline Roget, Reena Lin, Ivy D. L., kloklo, MoonSerenade, sportschick359, bluecatdevil, Superpup92.0, Anonygirl, Vgerland, htbthomas (read her wonderful article on writing movieverse Clark/ Lois on her live journal. Good stuff ), DPReporter111, Ida, JJ the Elusive, Jump Highly, Elliana, sayrae3times, HadrianAsbury, Kara-El, Nautica7mk, Skyheart92, Wild Irish Rose31, cirana, True Reader, AniJap, Trekkie6, Iarejedi, CindyB, Mak5258, Lucienne Grace, dyselcksek, bobo1013, Chuthulupenguin , Shahloobah, and to anyone I've forgotten for all the encouragement and reviews. (Whew!)

This is for all of you!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Clark's mind was still on the terrorist bombing he had just averted, so it came as a welcome relief when he was greeted by a scene of domestic tranquility. Lois was actually baking. Jason grinned at him with chocolate smeared on his upper lip.

"The chocolate ones are better than the white ones. You want one?" It was then that he noticed the indistinguishable brown lump waiting for him on a small plate.

He struggled not to laugh, but it was difficult. Being here like this with his family was like truly coming home. Maybe Lois couldn't smell that whatever she had been cooking was hopelessly burned.

Lois warned. "Don't say a word."

Or, maybe she could. Lois certainly was not the cook that his mother was, and he wouldn't change her if he could. Clark's lips twitched in amusement.

Jason piped in. "I told mom that they were already cooked when we bought them at the store."

When Lois wasn't looking, he winked at Jason. The boy stifled a giggle.

Her face was smudged, and her hair unbrushed, like she had not just been baking, but _battling_ the cup cakes into submission. She looked so beautiful. Lois noticed the bits of chocolate on her oven mitts, and then smiled in defeat. "You see what this place has done to me? I thought if I warmed them in the oven they would seem . . . I don't know . . . more home made."

"Usually you frost them after they've cooled." Clark added helpfully.

He felt his heart go out to her.

"Usually" he added wincing to himself.

It was terribly difficult for Lois to acknowledge any weakness. She was by far the strongest person he knew, his mother coming in a close second. Sometimes he believed that Lois was the invulnerable one. It reminded him of what a mistake he'd committed by removing her memory. He often debated if that were the real meaning of his father's warning. He was forbidden to alter the course of human history. Taking away someone's free will, in retrospect, seemed a greater evil than using the powers at his disposal to save a life.

Would Lois have adjusted given a few weeks more to the unusual nature of their relationship? He had certainly not removed the burden from her by his action. He should have considered the possibility of a pregnancy, but so much had happened so quickly. Would their life have been something like this if he had let their relationship run its natural course?

Sometimes, he had to fight the temptation to once again turn back time, but the knowledge that his motivation was selfish stopped him. Too many years had passed. He couldn't do something that would jeopardize Jason's very existence. No. Both Lois and Jason were alive and healthy. He should be content.

Lois dropped the mitts in despair. "I don't know what Perry was thinking when he sent us here." Her eyes flashed as she mimicked the neighbor. "Why don't you bring dessert? We would all love something home cooked."

_This_, he could fix. It was a small thing to do, but he wasn't going to fall back into defensive mode when Lois really needed him. He silently vowed that he would try his best to make things right for both Lois and Jason without letting his feelings and his desires determine his actions. He would never again make a decision in haste. Who knew what else he could lose?

Clark went over to the pantry and began gathering the ingredients he had purchased at the store. Lois was watching him, oddly silent. He started the pre-heat on the oven, and then asked Jason. "How good are you at stirring?"

Jason shrugged slightly, looking questioningly at his mother.

Lois replied. "I'm a passionate believer in take out."

Clark had helped his mother bake cookies numerous times growing up. When she had insisted on making them on his return he noticed her fingers had become arthritic with age, though she gave him that knowing look and said to him, "I don't mind, Clark. I hardly even notice anymore. I'm just glad to have my boy back again."

His leaving had hurt her too.

He pulled his thoughts away from his regrets determined to enjoy this time with Lois and Jason. A moment like this might never come again.

Lois asked. "Don't you need a measuring cup or something?" She sounded so incredulous that he couldn't help but grin.

Clark shook his head and noticed that Jason was beginning to struggle with the mix. The boy glanced up at him, biting his lip with effort, eyes shining. This was the reason this world was worth saving. Clark took the spoon gently from the boy. He almost laughed out loud when Jason quickly added more chocolate chips to the mix. It would be too much, but he didn't care.

Lois snorted and he gave her a questioning look.

She waved her hand as if she were bestowing a boon on the both of them. "Carry on."

Lois had lost the pinched look to her face, and Clark could see that she was happy. He had gone across the galaxy and couldn't find what he was looking for. Who knew it was right here in this small kitchen? He felt complete. "Do you want to help put the cookies on the pan, Lois?"

He could see the denial forming on her lips, so he teased, "You aren't scared are you?"

"Is that a challenge, Kent?" She met his gaze with steely determination.

Clark pretended to warily hand her the spoon and Jason giggled under his breath. "It's easy mom. You can do it."

"Thanks kiddo." When she placed an over large portion onto the pan, he went over to her to illustrate. If these cookies burned, they would have to go to the store again. He didn't buy enough for another batch.

"Like this." He said, and came up to her to take the spoon, and put a much smaller portion of the dough onto the waiting pan.

The minute he put his arm around her to reach the pan, he realized how close he had gotten. Clark closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. He knew he was too close, but he couldn't move away just yet. Just one more second and then he would jump away and apologize.

Then, he felt her lean back so that she was against him. His eyes flew open. What was she doing? She glanced at him, and he felt the world contract. He became aware of her in every cell of his being. Clark felt more heat steep through him than when he dove into a volcano in the Pacific last week.

There was just the two of them. He could hear the pounding of her heart, and he wondered when he would regain the strength to breath. She moistened her lips with her tongue, a small unconscious gesture that drew his attention to her mouth. He couldn't move. His felt frozen in place. He wondered what would happen if he gave in to his desire to kiss her. Surely, he was having another fantasy where Lois wanted him to do so. He really didn't know what was in Lois' heart. He had tried to give her what she wanted once before and had failed miserably. He wasn't about to ruin things between them as Clark too.

He stumbled back, trying to regain his equilibrium. He tried to talk and couldn't. Clark cleared his throat to try again, adjusting his glasses. "I think that should take care of it then."

Lois swayed and Clark wondered if he had done it again. Had he wiped her memory again, this time without even trying? She had that strangely confused expression on her face.

"Lois?" Clark asked, concerned.

Her face cleared and he exhaled slowly in relief. "Must be the oven. It's really hot in here." Lois seemed to remember that Jason was still there. He was eating some of the uncooked dough. "Jason. That has uncooked eggs in it. You could get sick."

He gulped inaudibly and then insisted. "I won't."

He couldn't smell the taint of salmonella in the eggs, but Jason wouldn't always have him there to check. "Listen to your mother." Clark admonished.

"Smart man." Lois said so low that he didn't think he was supposed to have heard.

Clark tried not to look at her, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Sorry, mommy."

"Let me know when the cookies are done. I need to get some things straightened out."

He was still too befuddled by his own emotions, to know what she was talking about.

She must have seen his confusion because she clarified. "I don't think I should go to the barbeque wearing frosting."

He lowered his glasses and watched through the walls as she dashed up the stairs.

"Don't you think they need to go into the oven now?" Jason's words brought his attention back to the kitchen.

For one long second, he had no idea what Jason was talking about. Then he remembered the cookies, the boy, and the barbeque.

"Right." He said affectionately and placed the tray on the rack.

"How long are we going to stay here together?" Jason asked.

Clark sat down at the table across from Jason. "Are you feeling homesick, Jason?"

He shook his head so quickly that his hair flopped around in his eyes, his face was expressionless, his mouth slack as he gazed at Clark for a minute.

Finally, Clark said, "I don't know, at least a few more days, I would guess."

"Good." Jason smiled. "I like having you for my daddy."

Sorrow filled him. He should just enjoy this time with Jason, but he couldn't help but think of the future. It would be near to impossible to stay away from his son after this.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jason got up from his seat and came around to stand beside Clark.

With a completely unselfconscious gesture he scrambled into Clark's lap and hugged him. Clark closed his eyes and rested his chin on Jason's head. He expected the boy to pull away, but he seemed content to stay there. Clark wasn't about to put him down so they stayed that way until Jason lifted his head and sniffed. At first Clark thought that the boy was about to cry, and then he said, "I think the cookies are done."

Clark stood up quickly, lowering the boy to the floor. He dashed to the oven and saw that they were browning too quickly. He glanced at Jason and saw that he wasn't looking. He was to busy sneaking a finger into the cookie dough. Clark blew a quick blast of cool air, and pulled the cookies out of the oven. They were perfect.

"Don't you need the oven mitts?" Jason said. Clark glanced at the pan in his bare hand, and dropped it quickly on the top of the stove. He quickly ran to the sink and ran cold water on his 'injured' hand, watching Jason's reaction out of the periphery of his vision. Careless. The boy came over to the side of the sink and said, "It looks alright. Do you need a Band-Aid? I have Superman ones in my school bag. Mom doesn't like it when I wear them."

"I think I got it under the water soon enough." He held up his hand for Jason's inspection, remembering another time years ago in a hotel room in Niagara Falls. The boy seemed satisfied and said, "I didn't know that water worked so well."

"I was lucky. Jason, please don't tell your mother about this. I don't want to worry her." Jason rolled his eyes. "Do you think I tell mom everything?"

Clark wanted to ask him what he meant, but Jason ran out of there before he could stop him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lois locked her bedroom door and sat on the bed while she reeled from the implications of her discovery. She had a thing for Clark Kent. She didn't want to define it any more than that. It was strange. Once she gave herself the freedom to think about him as a romantic interest, she felt as if a huge burden had been released. It was almost as if her subconscious had been aware of his importance to her while she consciously relegated him to almost brotherly status. The warmth suffusing her body right now had nothing akin to the feelings one had for a sibling.

She put her hands on her cheeks as if by doing so she could cause the blush to recede. Lois realized that she was reacting so badly because, quite frankly, she was shocked at this revelation. She didn't think she could discover anything that would surprise her more than her sudden resolve to pursue Clark.

Her mouth stretched into a huge grin and she realized that she was happy. Her life had become suddenly so simple. Why had she never seen it before? She didn't need Richard with his friendship with benefits, and she didn't need Superman with his insoluble remoteness. She just needed the humble man who saved the world with words alone and made her heart pound with a single look. She just needed Clark Kent.

Lois began sorting through her suitcase wishing she had packed some of her nicer clothes. Clark had always seemed oddly uncomfortable and at the same time almost eager to spend time with her. Lois speculated that Clark had been harboring some feelings for her for awhile. It was time for her to find out. He was good for her in so many ways. He was good for Jason too. She really couldn't see any reason for them not to be together unless Clark had other ideas. There were still a couple matters to investigate like the flowers on his desk and his reoccurring disappearing acts.

It was time to utilize her Pulitzer winning ability to good use. It was time to get to work.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	9. Something's Cooking

_Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave me a review. I'm sorry that I didn't respond individually, but I wanted to acknowledge you somehow. So thanks go to: dyslecksecsportchick359beauty0102SuperPup92.0klokloJJ the elusive, Vgerland, LadyofthestarReena LinJadedofMaralatafmodginkianp1618Pyrate Viking (I think I'll try to address the glasses thing at a later date.), Lauren WarrenEllianiaDivamercurytrista19, Jennifer, ChristyLoisGilmore17, Gary (We'll see how long this goes. I think this is going to break a record for me!), winddancer55945K.D. Sparrow, ShelbyKent (Ahhhh, Clark's dog, and thanks for reminding me of the flowers!), shadyreneeJedi X-Man Serena Kenobi, and of course my beta 4ever1. _

_Hopefully, things are starting to get interesting. . . . _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

So far the only thing Lois had accomplished at the gathering was the reluctant look of admiration Elizabeth shot her when she bit into the cookies. They were good. They were exceptionally good, and Lois would have indulged herself in a moment of gloating if she had actually baked them. As it was, she had to squash the astonishment that spread across her face when she took her first bite.

Clark gave her a large, pleased smile and said as if in explanation to the people around them, "They're mom's recipe." Only a week ago Lois would have termed the look on Clark's face as goofy, but now she recognized it as merely untouched glee. It was the kind of pleasure that was generally lost to a person after they left childhood behind. How Clark had managed to maintain this almost youthful enthusiasm for the mundane, was a mystery to her.

Lois smiled at him indulgently. It was just one of the many things she adored about him.

Clark had a slight spring in his step that she would have failed to notice if she hadn't been so focused on her partner. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he gave her an answering smile as he toppled a stack of plastic cups from the table. He managed to catch most of them. Lois winced as Clark leaned across the edge of the pool to get two cups that bobbed in the water like storm tossed buoys. He wouldn't meet her eye, and Lois wondered if Clark was embarrassed by his mishap, or if it was something else entirely.

There was an enormous grill set up on the clubhouse patio that hadn't been there the night before. A long table with paper plates, chips, dips, and the usual fare sat relatively untouched. A tall, blonde man expertly flipped burgers and rotated hotdogs with an expressionless face. He was surrounded by a group of smiling, eerily silent onlookers. Lois wondered why they had come as it was obvious that they would rather be elsewhere.

It was really too early in the year for a barbeque like this, and it almost seemed absurd to be standing around the pool in sweaters and jackets. After going through perfunctory introductions, most of the people had broken off into silent groups. They all seemed to be waiting for something and Lois didn't think it was the food.

Lois casually edged up to Clark and spoke quietly without looking up at him. "Quite a subdued bunch, don't you think?"

Clark stepped closer without answering, and Lois recognized the protective gesture. She was pleased at his desire to keep her safe. Even though she didn't need it, she enjoyed it just the same.

Lois continued in a louder voice. "Where is Jason anyway?"

A small, dark haired woman walked up and said, "Is that your boy?"

Lois nodded.

"He's over there playing with my son."

Lois watched Jason and the petite, raven haired boy inspecting something on the ground with great interest. The tops of their heads were pressed together and Lois smiled indulgently.

Clark said. "That's a fine looking boy there, ma'me. Is he about six years old?"

"Yes. He just had a birthday last week. I'm Kai Lei. That's Eddy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lois and this is Clark. Jason looks like he's found a new friend."

Kai Lei smiled a small almost wistful smile.

"We just moved into the neighborhood." Clark added, watching her closely.

"I know." She said the words like they weighed heavily on her soul.

Clark shot Lois a look and she nodded at him knowing that they might have found someone that they could interview. Lois said with a studied casualness, "The schools in the area are rated pretty well, and everyone in the neighborhood seems nice enough."

Kai Lei's gaze darted around the gathering and when she was pretty certain that they could not be overheard she said quickly, "Appearances can be deceiving. When they accepted our offer we thought we were lucky to get such a good price for our house. We didn't know then."

Lois leaned closer, as if by her body language alone she could urge Kai Lei to say more.

"They haven't gotten to you yet, have they?" The woman's almond shaped eyes widened inquiringly.

"Who?" Clark asked.

"Welcome to our little slice of heaven." A voice boomed.

Kai Lei jumped in surprise at the interruption. "I'd better go check on the boys." She quickly scurried away.

A bald man dressed in an inappropriate white suit stood before them. Lois' insides turn to ice. This could not be happening. He was dead - lost at sea. He couldn't be standing right in front of her. Lois' heart thudded painfully in her chest. She stumbled back into Clark and when he raised a hand to steady her, she clutched it like a life line. Then she started noticing details that just didn't add up. She was mistaken. Despite an uncanny similarity, this was not Lex Luthor. But the adrenalin still surged in her system making her feel shaky.

Clark gently squeezed her hand. Lois gripped it hard and flashed him a look of gratitude. Somehow, he knew. He had a dark, almost haunted shadow flicker in his eyes. Why did Clark Kent share her dread of Luthor? What had the man ever done to him?

She tried to remember a time when Clark had ever even interacted with Superman's arch nemesis and couldn't recall anything. Perhaps, it dated back to that hazy period of time when Luthor had led Zod and his cronies to the Daily Planet. Lois had gathered detailed accounts of that event from her coworkers many times over the years. That was before Clark had left on his trip; he must have been there too.

On closer inspection, the man in the white suit looked more like a long lost cousin of Luthor, but she would never again mistake him for Lex.

He glanced at their clasped hands and smiled almost paternally. "It's good to see such a loving couple join our community." He said. "You must be the Kents. I'm Victor Valentino." He held out his hand and Clark reluctantly released Lois' hand to shake Victor's.

"The neighborhood is beautiful. Very clean." Lois said hoping to lead him to reveal something. She was proud that her voice did not betray how shaken she still felt.

"Iron Gates has high standards, and I'm proud to say that we have a very effective home owner association." Victor smiled over their shoulder and Elizabeth came over to them and took his arm. She was dressed in a very short summer dress that must have been too skimpy to be comfortable in this cool weather.

"You've already met my wife, Elizabeth? She was telling me how much she enjoyed your cookies."

Elizabeth gave Victor a dirty look, and then smiled flirtatiously at Clark. "I really must have that recipe." She drawled. Then she winked at Clark suggestively.

Lois crossed her arms, not willing to be dismissed so easily. She was just about to comment that Victor probably didn't marry her for her skills in the kitchen when she caught Clark looking down at her.

Clark shifted uncomfortably then he shrugged. His expression was apologetic as he turned to the blond woman. "Gee, Lois had to marry into the family to get that secret. How else do you think I ended up with such a beautiful wife?"

Lois didn't know if Clark really thought she was beautiful, but she allowed the pleasure his words gave her to show on her face. Might as well make the most of it, she thought. She leaned against Clark's chest, enjoying both the feel of him against her and the nasty spasm of jealousy that twisted Elizabeth's features. The look was gone so quickly, Lois believed she was the only one to see it.

She recognized the way he blinked just a bit too slowly, his mouth going slack in surprise. Clark was preoccupied with trying to conceal how her sudden proximity flustered him. Lois wondered how he would react if she kissed him. She smiled mischievously at the notion. It would be worth it just to gauge his reaction, if she wasn't certain that Clark would blow their cover in front of Victor.

Victor was peering at them so intently that Lois wondered what he was thinking. Elizabeth dropped her gaze, and Lois felt an unexpected pang of sympathy for the woman. She doubted that Victor would have noticed his wife even if she were standing there naked. All was not well in the Valentino household.

Victor seemed to remember his surroundings and smiled urbanely. "Don't worry, my dear. I'm sure the Kents will change their mind. They all do, sooner or later. Enjoy the barbeque." He took her arm firmly and went over to the man at the grill. Elizabeth went with him, but not before she glanced over her shoulder at Clark, and then unbelievably, she blew Clark a kiss.

Lois gasped, and when Clark chuckled, she punched him lightly in the arm.

Not lightly enough. "Ow!" She said rubbing her fist. "I really despise that woman."

Clark took her hand inspecting it intently, and then said, "It's not broken."

"Of course it's not broken, Clark. But could you do me a favor?"

He tilted his head in question.

"Next time you provoke me like that, could you, I don't know, relax a bit. It's like hitting a brick wall."

Clark raised an amused eyebrow. "Gee Lois. I'll certainly try to make sure the next time you wish to punch me that it's more comfortable for you."

She laughed at the absurdity of that statement, appreciating Clark's dry humor. He was still rubbing her hand when she asked. "Is it just me or did they just threaten us?"

Clark's jaw tightened. "Why don't we give her the recipe on the back of the chocolate chip bag?"

Lois gave a startled laugh and turned her hand so that she was clasping his palm. She really did adore Clark. She could see that Victor's words had disturbed him, but he was determined to put her at ease.

"I think Perry was right about there being a story here. Those cookies are definitely front page material." Lois teased. Clark looked down at her, a slow, devastating smile spreading across his face. She had to keep a firm grip on his hand, because the strength drained out of her legs.

There was something in Lois' eyes that made Clark's heart thump so hard in his chest he wondered if she could hear it. She was doing it again, making him feel vulnerable and at the same time stronger than he'd ever been before. He saw that Jason was still busy drawing in the dirt with Eddy. Kai Lei watched the boys protectively.

Clark glanced toward the grill. Victor was assembling a hamburger while Elizabeth was gazing at them with a disquieting interest.

"Maybe we should mingle with the natives." Lois suggested, a teasing note entering her voice.

They joined the milling neighbors, casually filling plates and making polite conversation. Clark and Lois answered generic questions about their 'family', careful not to contradict each other. Jason ate too many cookies, but Lois didn't have the heart to scold him. After all, Jason and Clark had made them together. She wanted to keep that memory pure for her son.

Jason's health had drastically improved over the last few months, so that he hadn't even needed a refill of his Albuterol. He had been eating more things lately that at one time would have put him into anaphylactic shock. Lois had tried to prevent his exposure to these substances, but she had learned only last week that Jason had been sneaking forbidden foods for months with no ill effect.

She remembered the incident with the piano, and couldn't help but wonder if his father's genetics were becoming dominant.

After mingling uneventfully for awhile, Clark said loudly. "Hey honey, why don't we check out the facilities here?"

Lois glanced over at Elizabeth. Had she actually been licking her lips at Clark? Was that supposed to be enticing? She wanted to put Elizabeth in her place. Clark began walking quickly away and Lois had a suspicion that Elizabeth's flirting was unnerving her mild mannered partner.

The front door to the Club was around the bend from the gathering. Clark ducked quickly inside. It was stilly sunny outside, but the light didn't penetrate the thick curtains covering the windows. It was like the night was inside. For some reason, Clark hadn't bothered to turn on the lights. Lois stood just inside the Club house doors, allowing her eyes to adjust to the low light.

"Over here." He urged.

Figuring that Clark had a reason, she left the switch off and moved in the direction of his voice.

By now, Lois could see his silhouette and she stopped in her tracks feeling as if something was eluding her. There was something gnawing at her when she gazed at his outline. She couldn't see Clark's features, just the way he moved. In the dark, he seemed taller somehow, more confident, almost like another person entirely. She felt that if she just focused on him long enough, it would come to her. It was like trying to recall a dream long forgotten.

Clark could see Lois clearly. He allowed himself to just be himself and gaze at her without worrying about what he might reveal when he let his guard down. Her gaze skimmed unfocused over his face and he realized that she couldn't see. Clark reached over and flipped a light switch. She winced and closed her eyes.

"Sorry." Clark said.

With the light on, all Lois could see was Clark and she felt a little foolish that she had been looking for something more. She shrugged it off as one of those times when an image from a dream lingered, seeming too real.

As they searched the Club house, they discussed their meeting with Victor Valentino. They wondered about the nature of his relationship to Peter Valentino. As they talked quietly, they passed through a great room with tables and chairs stacked against the walls. There was a small side room with a pool table with an ornately decorated fan mounted to the ceiling dead center above the green felt. There was a door at the back and when Lois tried the knob, it wouldn't open. There was a security panel on the wall that didn't seem to belong in a community club house.

Clark peered through the wall, and saw a few metal crates stacked against the far wall. They looked identical to the ones that were being taken out of here last night. There was also what appeared to be some medical equipment on a table and a small walk in freezer.

He heard someone approaching, and from the stealthy way they were moving he guessed that the person wanted to catch them unaware. Lois was busy examining the keypad. She was trying to pry a metal nail file into the small seam between the wall and the built in metal plate.

"Darling, I think the bathroom's this way." Clark said just a little louder than normal.

Darling? Lois understood immediately. She dropped the file back into her purse and replied. "I don't know snookums. I think it's this way."

Clark's lips twitched, but he managed to keep a straight face.

"That's just a store room. The restrooms are this way." The blond man that had been flipping burgers at the grill stepped forward. He pointed back the way they came.

"Ivan, right?" Lois asked.

He nodded. "I live in the single story right across the street from you."

"What a coincidence." Lois muttered under her breath. Then she said louder, "What do you store in here that requires a security panel?"

Ivan shifted uncomfortably before saying, "There are flammable materials in there. We don't want any of the kids deciding it would be something they could play with."

"Flammable materials?" Clark asked.

"You know, lighter fluid for the grill, that sort of thing." Ivan hedged; there was an air of dread about him like he was going to have to do something he really would rather not.

"Probably a good idea." Clark said, and he took Lois' arm with a look of warning. Lois opened her mouth intending to blast holes in this flimsy explanation, when she caught the steely look in Clark's eyes.

"The bathrooms are this way?" Lois asked redundantly.

The tension in Ivan's body leaked out of him, and Lois tried to keep the shock from showing when she realized that Ivan was trying to casually put a weapon away into his belt at his back.

As they walked away from the locked door, Lois darted quick glances at both Clark and Ivan.

Ivan waited outside the restroom for her to return. Once they were outside again, Ivan couldn't leave fast enough.

They stood off to the side, out of earshot from the others. If anyone glanced their way, it would appear that they were just watching 'their' son playing with the little boy he had befriended, Eddy. Kai Lei was nowhere in sight.

"That was . . . interesting." Lois said dryly. "We need to get back in there to find out what's behind that door. I also need to get in touch with Superman."

"Superman?" Clark asked.

"I came out here last night. I saw some men moving crates from the club house to a truck. Superman showed up and said he'd find out where they were headed."

He had completely forgotten about the truck.

Lois continued. "I was going to tell you all about it, but you were gone this morning."

"This morning?" Clark's voice raised an octave.

"Yeah, you know, the time somewhere between last night and this afternoon."

"Oh, of course." Clark smoothed his hand over his hair in a nervous gesture. His mind was racing. He hated lying to Lois, so he tried to think of what he could say that would contain some truth. With the way that Lois was peering at him, he feared that she could see right through him.

"What's wrong Clark? You don't have to answer to me, but I'd like to think that you weren't trying to keep things from me. We are friends aren't we?"

"Of course we are. There were just some things that I needed to take care of."

"Like visit a certain proprietor of an Italian restaurant?"

Clark looked at her blankly. He tried to recall all the rescues of that morning. There was that fast food restaurant with the raging grease fire. Half the building had burned down before he had arrived on the scene. Thankfully, there had been no fatalities. What kind of food had they served there? He thought it might have been a taco shop.

"I don't think so."

"You don't know?"

"I made a stop at a fast food place on the way back, but I didn't talk to the manager."

Then he realized what she was talking about. He felt a sense of wonder come over him. "This is about those flowers, isn't it?" Lois Lane was jealous of some woman showing an interest in Clark Kent. He couldn't suppress the smile that spread across his face.

Lois shook her head, "No." then she shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Does it really matter that much to you?"

She flushed and said heatedly, "It's just that you seem like you're hiding something. I thought maybe you were embarrassed."

When he just kept smiling at her without saying another word, she finally added, "You thought it didn't matter to me?"

What could he say to that? "I know that you value honesty, and I also know that you have enough curiosity to kill a whole shelter worth of cats."

Lois lowered her head, but not before he could see her smile. When she raised her head, her eyes were shining brightly. "That's true. I can't stand to have an unsolved mystery on my hands."

The wind had begun to pick up, and she shivered a bit, pulling her sweater in closer to her body. The cold didn't bother Clark, and he wondered if anyone would notice that he wasn't shivering. He could always say it was his Midwestern heritage. City folks think that coming from a farming community explained most oddities.

They watched the boys in silence for a minute and then she said out of the blue. "And who calls anyone Darling, anymore? It just sounds, I don't know, so Hollywood."

"I knew that it would let you know that someone was coming. Darling is at least a somewhat plausible endearment. You'd rather I called you Snookums?" Clark asked wryly.

Lois gave a dry laugh. "Maybe we should come up with something else."

"Do you have any better ideas?"

Lois snorted in amusement. Then she gave it some thought, tapping her finger against her lip. "I kind of liked it when you called me Honey earlier, or what about Sweetheart . . . or Dear or even just . . . Love."

Clark's breathing grew shallow and he said, "Those are all good too."

Most of the neighbors had left the barbeque. Elizabeth was putting on lipstick, and from the way she was looking in their direction, Lois surmised that she was planning on descending on them any minute. Clark didn't seem to notice. He was looking intently at Lois, so focused that she wondered for a moment if something were wrong.

She must have had a quizzical look on her face, because his shoulders slumped just a bit and he smiled disarmingly. There he was doing it again. He was building a wall between them, and she was tired of it.

Elizabeth had just started strutting toward them and Lois had no urge to witness the married woman throwing herself at _her 'husband'_. It was just . . . wrong.

Lois stepped close to Clark. His pupils dialed as she grew near. She could see past the glasses to the blue fire intensity of his eyes. When she pressed her body against his chest, she could feel the pounding of his heart. She was no longer aware of the cold. No longer aware of anything but him. Heat radiated off Clark making Lois feel decidedly warm.

Clark watched her as if he was uncertain what she intended, and that more than anything pushed her into action. Lois stood on her toes, burying her fingers in the silken hair at the back of his neck, and kissed him.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	10. The Kiss

I couldn't wait for my beta, so sorry 4ever1. All mistakes are mine. I just knew that I was going to busy later, and wanted to post the next bit before that time.

Thanks again to everyone.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

If a nuclear bomb were to go off right now, Clark didn't think he could move from this spot. The very moon could careen out of orbit and he would be unaware. All he knew was that Lois was pressing up against him and kissing him. It wasn't just any kiss. It certainly wasn't the friendly peck on the cheek you gave to someone after they performed some routine errand for you. And it wasn't the kind that you gave to a friend after they returned from a five year absence. No, this was a kiss of passion. It was the kind of kiss you gave someone when you felt deeply for someone. It was the sort of kiss you gave someone when you were in love.

Or at least that's what it felt like. Clark's heart swelled in his chest for the joy of it. He wrapped his arms around Lois, pulling her against him, and reveled in the feel of her lips against his. She fit against him so perfectly. He wasn't certain if his memory had dimmed since the last time they kissed, or if his feelings had deepened making this seem more powerful. Either way, his head swam and he felt a strange combination of weakness not unlike kryptonite exposure, and a surge of energy stronger than when he soared toward the sun.

Kissing Lois was better than flying.

Lois pulled away, teetering unsteadily on her feet. He steadied her gratified by the dazed look on her face. It didn't strike him as unusual in the least that they had an audience. Elizabeth was standing only a few feet away gaping at them in surprise.

Lois tore her gaze away from his own with a visible effort, and glanced at Elizabeth. She dismissed the woman returning her attention to Clark. She patted his chest almost consolingly and said, "Let's go home."

The sound of those words gave Clark a sense of peace that he didn't know he had been missing. He looked down at her wanting more than anything to kiss her again, but not here. Not like this. Elizabeth stood rooted in place. Jason stared at them for a long moment before he took each of their hands and tugged them in the direction of the house. They strolled away from the complex together.

As they walked, reality began to set in. Clark started to analyze Lois' motive for kissing him. Could it be that she only kissed him, as a means to protect him from the likes of Elizabeth? Surely not. He couldn't imagine Lois kissing Jimmy that way just to save him from a similar predicament. Had she done it just to make their affection look authentic? It certainly felt real enough. He wanted to talk about it, but he was afraid of saying the wrong thing.

There was also the matter of Jason who was switching between looking up at Lois to looking up at him. What had he thought about seeing them together like that? Clark was too confused to talk to Lois, so he focused on the boy first. "It looks like you made a friend back there." Clark said to Jason.

"Yeah." The boy was silent for a moment, then he said, "You too."

"What?" Clark asked confused, although he had a pretty good idea what Jason was referring to.

Lois blinked heavily and then met Clark's gaze.

"I'm glad that you and mommy are friends too." They were at the front door.

The awkwardness seemed to grow exponentially. Clark busied himself with opening the door and Jason dashed inside and up the stairs. He moved at almost superhuman speed and for a moment Clark just stared at him in astonishment.

Lois cleared her throat awkwardly and said, "Sugar. He's been eating too much sugar the whole day. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he started walking up the walls or flying with the amount he's consumed today." Then she reddened and turned away.

Clark had a pretty good idea of why her heart was suddenly beating too fast. She wanted to keep the truth of Jason's parentage a secret, and if the tables had been reversed, he was sure his reaction would have been similar. He had never realized before that Lois shared his burden whether he wanted her to or not. Clark wished to reassure her that he would never do anything that would jeopardize Lois or Jason, but he was perplexed at to how he could accomplish that without revealing that he knew the truth about Jason's parentage.

"Jason's an extraordinary boy."

Lois turned slowly around to face Clark and he could see the horror written on her face. He felt his heart go cold at the sight, so he hurried to explain. "He's bright and intuitive. He loves you very much."

Color started to seep back into her face and she relaxed. She sank down onto the couch in the family room, and when he stood there looking at her, she patted the seat beside her in invitation.

"He has always been particularly observant. Sometimes I think he sees the world better than I do." Lois said. When Clark sat carefully down next to her, Lois continued, "He's always liked you. I've never seen him so happy around anyone else. Even with Richard . . ." her voice trailed off.

Clark took Lois' hand. It was harder now, not to touch her casually like this. She didn't seem to mind; in fact she returned the grip on his hand as if she wanted to keep him there with her.

Clark looked deeply into her eyes, wishing that mind reading was one of his super powers. She was gazing back at him with an equal intensity. He knew this was wrong, but he was powerless to do anything else.

Finally he asked, "Why did you kiss me?" He hadn't meant to ask. It just came out unbidden. He dreaded her response.

Her gaze dropped to his lips and Clark could hear her heart rate accelerate. She tugged at her hands, and Clark let her go. "It's just that . . . I thought that . . . well, Elizabeth was coming and . . . Oh Damn!" Lois launched herself at him and claimed his mouth. Just like that. One moment they were sitting across from each other, the next, they were kissing passionately. Clark was startled, but he responded quickly his mouth meeting hers, his arms going around her body, holding her flush against him.

Lois shifted so that she was lying across him. Clark was burning up, but there was no pain. He could feel Lois with every cell of his being. He trailed kisses down the length of her neck. Clark's hands roamed along her back, and he inhaled the delicious scent of her deep into his lungs. He shouldn't be doing this, but it was too powerful for him to deny.

Clark would have to halt this soon, but first he had to taste her again. He moved blindly back to her mouth fearing that it would be for the very last time. He could hardly think, but the brain cells that were still able to form a coherent thought were screaming at him to stop. Lois didn't even know who she was kissing. He couldn't let this continue without the truth. It wasn't long before they were both regarding each other breathlessly, the desire an almost tangible field around them.

"Tell me you feel it too." Lois whispered to Clark.

"I . . ." Clark closed his eyes and hung his head. He never imagined, never dreamed that this could actually happen again.

"I'm sorry." Lois rose to her feet and moved away quickly.

Clark realized that she was intending to leave. He bolted upright, and moved just a little too quickly. Lois blinked at him as if wondering how he had managed to get between her and the stairs.

Clark cupped Lois' cheek with his hand. She looked so lost that he couldn't let her go like this. It was time to take a chance. "Lois, surely you know how much I care about you."

Lois nodded quickly, her eyes over-bright. "I get it Clark - I really do." She touched the back of his hand with her own and then stepped back as if she were leaving him.

"I don't think you do."

"You like me. We're partners and friends, but there's not room for more."

"Oh, there's more. Maybe too much more." Clark said cryptically. And that was the problem. If he could be just Clark, then he would be overjoyed. But Lois didn't know that they had tried this once before, and it hadn't worked then.

"What is this about?"

"Superman." He whispered so quietly that he wondered if she heard.

Her eyebrows drew together and then her mouth gaped open. "That's why you left. Isn't it? You knew about me and him."

Clark shook his head, wanting to correct her, but it was difficult to know where to start.

"Clark. Please tell me that you aren't afraid that I'll somehow find you inadequate? I don't think I could deal with that again."

Clark remained quiet, suddenly unable to meet her gaze. He turned away, ashamed that he had made things so difficult for Lois. She moved so that she was standing on a higher step looking directly into his eyes.

"I don't want Superman. He could never give me what I need."

Clark winced.

Lois continued. "I don't know what's between us, Clark. It's too early to tell, but I want to give it a try . . . if you want to."

Clark had to tell her. No matter the consequences, she had a right to know. But he noticed something then, something that made the blood in his veins turn to ice. He realized that he could hear the buzz of a surveillance device. Someone was listening to everything they were saying. Clark started searching the house for the source, locating one right alongside a framed painting not far from them.

He looked at Lois. She was still waiting for an explanation, but he couldn't tell her now. Clark also wasn't certain how he could let her know about their eavesdroppers without revealing his secret. Maybe if he did something to knock down the picture, the bug would come loose and he could 'discover' it safely.

Clark pushed past Lois as if he was going up to his room, then he turned quickly bumping the edge of the frame. It teetered, but didn't fall off. Lois had a wounded look on her face, and Clark took a chance. He moved his hand, hoping she wouldn't notice and knocked the picture off the wall. It started to fall down the stairs headed for Lois. Her eyes widened, and Clark caught the picture before it impacted with her skull. The picture was ruined; his fingers had pierced the canvas.

He looked down at the carpeted stairs, and saw it. He picked up the electronic bug, showing it to Lois.

"What is . . ."She trailed off when she noticed Clark holding his finger up to his lips.

Her eyes grew wide, and he knew her thoughts mirrored his own. Who was listening to them, and what had they just revealed?

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Who knew that she could feel like this just from kissing Clark?

And that kiss! It was incredible. There was none of that awkwardness of being with someone for the first time. It was as if they somehow instinctually just meshed together. It had felt familiar and yet exhilarating at the same time. Her heart was still pounding wildly in her chest. She had no idea the depth of passion that lay lurking beneath those out-dated suits. Lois didn't think she would ever look at guys with thick glasses the same again, well, at least one man in particular.

Elizabeth had frozen in place, her mouth open in surprise. Lois couldn't remember why she had ever felt animosity toward the blond woman. All she could feel was a sense of pity for her.

Clark was still gazing at her with those fathomless eyes. It was making it difficult for her to breath. Lois felt like her sense of gravity was off, and tried to appear unaffected. It took her a moment to reorient herself.

She patted Clark's chest and said, "Let's go home."

Jason just blinked up at them before rising to his feet and taking both of their hands. Eddy had disappeared. Jason tugged on them and the message was clear.

As they walked away from the club house, Lois could hardly feel her legs beneath her. She was hesitant to glance down, as if she really thought she might be gliding above the ground. It was silly, but it was how she felt.

Clark hadn't said a word. What was he thinking? He had responded to her, but doubt began to creep into her soul. She glanced sidelong at him, wanting to say something, but not in front of Jason.

Clark said to her son, "It looks like you made a friend back there." His voice was deep, sounding like someone waking from a long sleep.

"Yeah." Jason glanced up at her, and squeezed her hand. "You too."

"What?"

They would have to tell Jason something. This time Clark returned her gaze.

"I'm glad that you and mommy are friends too." The boy said.

They were quiet while Clark fumbled with the keys, opening the front door. Jason shot her an elated grin and then became a running blur up the stairs. Her hair blew around then settled into place. Clark's eyes were wide and his eyebrows disappeared behind his hair.

Wow! That was _super_ fast. What must Clark think? She tried to speak past the dryness in her throat. "Sugar." She said desperately, "He's been eating too much sugar the whole day. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he started walking up the walls or flying with the amount he's consumed today." Good Lord Lois! That really diffused the situation.

She turned away, feeling awkward and clumsy. The blood threaded painfully through her veins and she could feel the heat on her face. Clark was a smart guy. He had heard Jason's comments about there being three Daddies. Everyone at the Planet had teased her mercilessly about her article "I Spent the Night with Superman". Had Clark made the obvious connection?

"Jason's an extraordinary boy."

She felt the Earth stop on its axis. Clark knew everything. Lois shivered slightly as she turned around to face him. There was no evidence of accusation there. In fact, Clark had a pleading look on his face. "He's bright and intuitive. He loves you very much."

She didn't know what to think. Obviously, keeping Jason's secret was something she couldn't do indefinitely, if she wished to grow closer to Clark. She let out a long, shaky breath and sank onto the couch. When Clark stood there helplessly, she gestured for him to sit beside her.

"He has always been particularly observant. Sometimes I think he sees the world better than I do." Lois said.

Clark sat carefully beside her and his awkwardness made her relax. He had no reason to be uneasy. She wanted to reassure him. "He's always liked you. I've never seen him so happy around anyone else. Even with Richard . . ." she didn't want to go there, not tonight.

Clark took her hand. Lois gripped him hard as if she could force him to stay with her. She wondered if she was hurting him, and tried to lessen her hold, but he didn't seem to notice.

Lois looked at him, really assessing him for the first time. Clark's dark hair was wind blown, his glasses just the tiniest bit askew. His fair complexion was faintly flushed. Lois had never noticed that he had a cleft in his chin just like Superman. Clark returned her gaze, and there was a slight smile lifting the edges of his mouth. Lois knew as she lost herself in the warm depths of his eyes, that her feelings went beyond attraction. Could he see it there, written in her face?

When he asked, "Why did you kiss me?" Her gaze dropped away from his eyes. She found herself looking unintentionally at his lips and she felt a surge of adrenaline.

Should she lie? It would be so much easier to say that circumstances prompted her to maintain their cover. She pulled her hands free from Clark's, feeling cold with the absence of his heat. "It's just that . . . I thought that . . . well, Elizabeth was coming and . . ." She couldn't do it. Lois was not a coward, and she really needed to feel his arms around her again. "Oh Damn!"

Lois closed the distance between them. He responded instantly. The moment her lips touched his, all her anxiety drained away. With all that was wrong with her life, this at least, was so right. The heat flared to life again, and she knew that this kind of passion didn't fade over time. It might not always feel so new, but it would always touch her in an intimate, almost primal way. Their lips caressed in a warm, velvet glide. The clean, masculine scent of him made her heady, and it felt right in a way that kissing Richard never did. Their mouths deepened their exploration, until they were almost consuming each other. Lois was restless. They were still too far apart.

Clark wrapped his arms around Lois, pulling her until she was sprawling against him. She could feel the hard strength of his body beneath her. She was amazed at how muscular he was. Had Clark been working out? He sunk back, so that they were lying on the couch. He buried his face in her neck, kissing the length. His mouth sent tiny shoots of electricity down to her very core.

He groaned low in his throat. The sound affected her almost more than the sensation of his mouth. His hand ran the length of her back stopping at her waist, to hold her against him. Clark's mouth trailed up her neck, and back to her mouth.

Lois felt hot and needy. She could stay like this the whole night, but she needed air. Lois broke away so that she could draw breath into her starving lungs. When she raised her eyes, she was amazed at Clark's transformation. His eyes were heavy lidded, darker than before. He was breathing hard, struggling to pull air into his lungs. She felt a flash of humor when she realized that his glasses had tilted, but still sat askew on his aquiline nose.

"Tell me you feel it too." She pleaded with him, needing to hear what he was thinking about this change between them.

"I . . ." Clark started. He sat up, setting her beside him. He dropped his head so that she couldn't see his expression, Lois felt as if she were blasted by an arctic wind.

Pain rippled through her being and she scrambled to her feet. "I'm sorry." She could still feel the imprint of his body on hers. Her mouth throbbed as a reminder of the pleasure they'd just shared. Later, she would demand an explanation, but right now she wasn't ready for this. Lois didn't want to hear him tell her the reasons that they shouldn't be together. Moisture pooled in her eyes, and she would be damned if she let him see her cry.

She started moving toward the stairs and suddenly Clark was standing there in front of her. She blinked the tears from her eyes, feeling more than a little off kilter.

Clark cupped her cheek with his hand. His expression was tender, his eyes filled with anguish. "Lois, surely you know how much I care about you."

Now, Clark was feeling guilty. She didn't want his pity. "I get it Clark - I really do." She held his hand against her cheek, enjoying the feel of his skin against her own, then she stepped back, gaining some distance.

"I don't think you do."

"You like me. We're partners and friends, but there's not room for more."

"Oh, there's more. Maybe too much more." Clark said cryptically.

Lois looked at him almost afraid to know the truth, but needing it on an almost visceral level. "What is this about?"

"Superman." She had to strain to hear him. It was obvious that he was reluctant to admit this to her.

So she hadn't been imagining things. He was aware of at least part of the truth. He knew that she had a romantic past with the superhero, and it was the reason he was pulling away from her now. Maybe he hadn't just learned this, but had known for years.

Was that why Clark chose to leave the Daily Planet for so long? Surely, the timing wasn't coincidental. Had he cared that much for her, and been hurt by her relationship with Superman? Lois would have laughed at the irony of it, if it wasn't so painful. Superman had left at about the same time. If only Clark had stayed, they might have ended up together instead of her ill fated relationship with Richard.

"That's why you left. Isn't it? You knew about me and him."

Clark shook his head, but he didn't convince her.

"Clark. Please tell me that you aren't afraid that I'll somehow find you inadequate? I don't think I could deal with that again."

Clark didn't say anything. He turned away, avoiding her eyes and she wanted to reassure him. Couldn't he feel how much she cared about him? Didn't he know how important he was to her and how Superman could never share her life with her like an ordinary man?

She stepped around him so that she was standing on a step at eye level with him. "I don't want Superman. He could never give me what I need."

Clark flinched and Lois felt like she was losing ground. "I don't know what's between us, Clark. It's too early to tell, but I want to give it a try . . . if you want to."

Clark started looking everywhere but at her. Lois feared that he was seeking an avenue of escape. Clark did have a tendency to take off with the flimsiest of excuses. Was that his method of coping? As he continued to look around with an almost distracted air, she felt as if her heart were shattering. Was he going to leave her again?

Finally, he met her gaze and seemed to come to some sort of decision. He pushed past her, and he was in such a hurry, he bumped the edge of a picture frame. At first, she didn't really notice. She was reeling from his dismissal.

Then she saw it careening right at her. Even before Lois could move, it stopped inches from her face. Time seemed to slow, and she followed the hand grasping the frame up to see Clark looking at her oddly. He lowered the picture to the ground. He was suddenly engrossed by the pattern in the carpeting. What the hell was going on? Lois thought that Clark might have snapped. Great. She had already driven one man half way across the galaxy, then another man off to Europe. Now, it was beginning to look like she drove this one to insanity.

She didn't know what he was looking for, his mind? Lois noticed holes along the edge of the canvas of the painting. He must have grabbed it with incredible strength to puncture the canvas. For some reason, it reminded her of the broken sunshade in their rental car. Just how strong was he?

Clark bent down to pick up something from the stairs. He showed it to Lois.

"What is . . ." She stopped short when she saw the finger at Clark's mouth urging her into silence. Lois had assisted law enforcement and the F.B.I. enough to recognize what Clark held in the palm or his hand. It was a listening device, an electronic bug.

They stared in shock at one another, the sound of their breathing filling the silence.

Were they listening to them right now? Lois replayed Clark's odd behavior of the last few minutes in her head. He had known. How exactly had Clark even been aware that the bug was there?

Ssssssssssssssss


	11. Clark or Superman?

_Thanks again go to all the wonderful people that left me reviews, with a special thanks to 4ever1 for her quick beta work._

_I hope you enjoy this._

_Rhea_

Ssssssssssssssss

Lois needed answers, but she knew that she couldn't ask while someone might be listening.

They stood there without moving for more than a minute until finally Clark said, "Honey?" He cleared his throat nervously. "Let's not fight anymore. I know things have been difficult lately, but you know how I hate it when you make it sound like we need to start all over."

It could work. Lois thought. It was remotely possible that they could make it sound like they were having some sort of altercation, but what about their comments regarding Superman? Lois could do this. After all, she'd had far more experience in undercover investigations than Clark. Lois replied carefully "I'm sorry Clark. Sometimes I don't even understand myself."

She couldn't stand the thought of someone listening, and she didn't care if it added to their suspicions. Lois went to the garage and returned with a hammer. Clark gave her a dubious look, and then put the listening device onto the floor of the entryway.

Clark restrained himself from commenting as she pummeled the device. One of the entry tiles cracked, but Clark could still hear the high frequency whine emitting from the bug. Lois brushed her hair back with her hand and gave him satisfied smile. When she rose to her feet, no longer looking at the device, Clark casually stepped on it pulverizing it beneath his heel.

Clark tensed as he detected someone approaching outside. Lois jumped when the doorbell rang. She dropped the hammer and moved to the peephole. Clark lowered his glasses to peer through the door. Elizabeth waited on the other side, looking chilled in the cooling evening air.

Lois pulled away from the peephole to shoot Clark a look, her eyebrow raised sardonically. "She just never gives up, does she?" She leaned against the door, making no move to open it.

"Aren't you going to see what she wants?" Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I know full well what that woman wants." Lois said knowingly.

Clark blushed. "Lois." He said almost pleadingly.

Lois sighed heavily, "Alright, but you owe me one." She opened the door.

Elizabeth pushed her way inside. She stopped when she saw the hammer and the dark smear on the tile. "Had a little problem here?"

"No." Lois said with false innocence, "Not at all. Just a bug."

"Oh." The blond woman said like she hadn't a clue what to think about Lois killing an insect with a hammer. "I wonder how it managed to survive with all the chemicals Victor has the maintenance people using; it's amazing that anything's alive in this neighborhood." She looked around the house, and then turned to face them. "I just thought I would stop by to give you a word of warning."

Clark and Lois exchanged a look. Clark said, "It's a beautiful evening. Why don't we take this outside?"

Lois' eyes widened at his suggestion and she nodded her head in understanding.

Clark knew that they were beyond the range of any listening devices, but he couldn't tell them that. Besides, Elizabeth had on so much perfume that it would be a relief to get out into the open. Sometimes, Clark wished that all of his senses weren't so acute.

They stood on the porch. It had grown dark with the coming twilight. Elizabeth smoothed her hand down the sundress that seemed even more out of place away from the barbeque. "I didn't just happen to walk by when you were moving in. Victor sent me to check you out."

"That was pretty open minded of him." Lois commented sarcastically.

She smiled dryly at Lois, and said, "You do have one fine specimen of a man." She raked her gaze over Clark while he shifted uncomfortably.

Lois flushed more from anger then embarrassment. How dare that woman say that about Clark even if it was true.

"It was just a bit of harmless flirting. I told my husband that you weren't a real couple. After he saw you together, he didn't believe me, and well, I saw that kiss and I just wanted to say that I was wrong and I'm sorry." She lowered her gaze. "I never meant to cause you any trouble, and I figured you had enough problems without me adding to them."

Elizabeth stepped away as if she were preparing to leave.

"Wait! What kind of problems are we talking about?" Lois asked sharply, blocking her path.

Elizabeth looked at them sadly, and the pity written in her face filled Lois with anxiety. "You have to leave this place. Soon. Tonight if you can."

"Elizabeth." Clark took her arm, and the deep timber of his voice resonated deep within Lois. Elizabeth was not unaffected, and Lois scowled when the woman swayed against Clark's broad chest.

"Please, tell us what's going on." he entreated.

Lois realized she would have told Clark anything if he ever looked at her like that. She suddenly had a renewed respect for his journalistic skills. Clark had a subtle charm that was effective in its heartfelt earnestly. Of course, she acknowledged, she could be biased in her assessment of Clark Kent.

Elizabeth started to cry quietly. She leaned against Clark, and Lois would have felt her hackles rise if it wasn't for the apologetic grin Clark directed at her above Elizabeth's head.

The woman said, "Victor's always been a bit obsessed with maintaining the standards of the neighborhood. And most everyone has complied with his 'suggestions'. I don't know exactly what Victor has gotten himself into, but I don't think it's a coincidence that just when Victor received a large "grant" people started disappearing. First Clarice's husband, then the Adamson's daughter. There are more." Elizabeth's voice grew ragged. "Victor doesn't seem worried saying that he's sure they'll all come home soon. He's involved somehow."

Clark eased away from the blonde woman to stand next to Lois. "When did the disappearances start?" Clark asked.

"A couple of weeks ago. Victor's been obsessed with keeping up appearances. Make certain all the yards are neat, the recycle bins are out on the right night, the cars freshly washed, that sort of thing, but it doesn't seem to bother him when the neighbor's child disappeared one night last week. And no one will talk. They won't go to the police, or anyone else. I'm not a good person, but I wouldn't do something like this. I couldn't let it happen to anyone else. You seem like such nice people."

"You better go, before anyone sees that you've been here." Clark urged.

"I told Victor that I was stopping by to get that cookie recipe from you. Do you think you could . . .?"

Lois rolled her eyes. That was probably the real reason Elizabeth came by. She went into the other room, and brought back the chocolate chip bag she had rescued out of the garbage.

"Uh, thanks." Elizabeth held the bag at arm's length, and Lois almost laughed out loud when she saw that an entire side of the bag was covered in spaghetti sauce. She walked away leaving a line of tomato red drops to mark her trail.

Clark chuckled, his mouth close to Lois' ear. "I was only teasing about the recipe."

"I' m not giving_ that _woman anything she wants." Lois turned her head. They were so close that she could feel his breath stirring a tendril of hair on her forehead. They stayed that way and the awareness pulsed between them like a physical field of energy.

Lois swayed toward Clark and then retreated one step. She needed to clear her head. "Clark, how did you know that the bug was on the painting?"

Clark wanted to tell her the truth, but a lifetime of hiding could not be dismissed so easily. He was still shaken from the fact that he had almost told Lois everything while they were being overheard. "I found the bug when I knocked the picture off the wall."

"Come on Smallville. I was there, remember? I saw the way you were searching the ground for something."

"I saw it fall out of the corner of my eye. I just was trying to figure out what it was."

Lois looked at him dubiously, and then shrugged. Clark knew that she hadn't believed his explanation, but she was willing to wait for the truth. "It's freezing out here. Let's go inside."

They entered the house. They looked around the place, as if seeing it for the first time. Clark picked up the hammer and said, "I'll just put this away."

He knew that Lois was about to protest, so he disappeared before she could stop him. Once out of sight, he did a sweep of the house, found a surveillance device in the kitchen. He quickly destroyed it, and then heard another one upstairs.

On his way up there, Clark paused to check on Jason. The boy was working on a puzzle in the dark. He wondered if he even realized that the light had faded. Clark doubted that most humans could see anything in such darkness, let alone work on reassembling an image. There was no doubting that Jason was beginning to exhibit signs of his heritage.

Before his son noticed him, Clark left him to seek the last device. He found it under the bed, lying on the middle of the floor. Clark suspected by its orientation that it had been thrown there.

He was just about to crush it with his fingers when he realized he heard a faint subsonic echo in the distance. As he turned, Clark was able to hear the sound grow louder in one direction. He might be able to locate who was receiving the signal.

Clark quickly changed into his Superman outfit and flew from the balcony window following the sound. It led him to Ivan's house. Superman traced the signal to the basement. A computer was at the other end, probably "recording" the signal sent from the surveillance devices.

Ivan was upstairs in bed with his wife, but they weren't sleeping. From the brief glimpse he got when he scanned the house, and the guttural noises they were making, Superman doubted they had been listening to Lois and him talk. He recalled the passion he had shared with Lois. He flushed with a combination of embarrassment at overhearing the other couple making love, and desire as his own thoughts had turned decidedly more heated concerning the woman in his life.

A short burst of heat vision through an open window caused the computer components to smoke. He flew out of there trying to block the sounds of their sexual activity, and comforted with the knowledge that Lois and Jason were relatively safe. Ivan and his wife were too preoccupied in their carnal pursuits to have been listening. It was ironic that he had inadvertently overheard their eavesdroppers in a moment of intimacy. It might be awhile before anyone returned to find the electronic ruin.

Superman was fairly certain that he would have noticed the sound of the surveillance devices if they had been in place when they first moved in to the house. Chances were high that someone had placed them while they were at the barbeque. He would have to remain vigilant against someone replacing the devices.

Lois was in the garage calling for him. Clark spun back into his jeans and flannel shirt. He knew it was safe for them to talk, but there was no way he could tell her that without revealing his other identity. The time for sharing secrets had passed. For now, they needed to deal with the immediately threat.

It might even be good if Lois was spooked by the entire episode. Maybe it would prompt her to be more cautious when dealing with the Valentinos. He came up behind her. She jerked in surprise, and he put his hand on her arm to steady her. He gestured for Lois to follow him to his room. She raised an eyebrow questioningly as they made there way silently up the stairs.

Once they were safely out of "earshot" on the balcony, Lois asked. "Where did you go? I looked everywhere."

"I wanted to check the area, and to make sure there wasn't anyone hiding in the bushes."

"We need to get Jason out of here." Lois insisted.

She had said we, not I. His inclusion gratified him. "I think that's a good idea."

"Normally, I'd say he could stay with my sister Lucy, but she's out of town this week. I guess I could ask Perry, but I don't know how comfortable I am with that." Lois said.

He knew she was thinking of his secret. What would happen if Jason ever did anything extraordinary in front of an Editor-in-Chief of a large metropolitan newspaper? He shuddered to even think about it. Clark pressed his lips together, knowing what he wanted to say, but not certain how to go about doing it.

Finally, he said, "How would you feel about him staying with my mother? She'd love to see him." He felt his face flush, "I mean she loves children, and I know that she would enjoy the company."

"Isn't she on a farm in Kansas?" Lois said dubiously.

He nodded. "I doubt anyone would look for him in Kansas. I'm sure if we explained the situation, Superman would be more than willing to fly him out there tonight."

"I don't exactly have Superman's cell phone number, Clark. Who knows what he's doing right now. I'm not sure that's a great idea." Lois said.

Clark had a pretty good idea that Lois just didn't want to see Superman right now. "I don't think he'd mind." Clark said quietly.

Lois lowered her head and said, "It wouldn't bother you? If we asked for Superman's help?"

"I'll take care of contacting him. Jason's safety is a priority. "

Lois regarded him solemnly. She stood on her toes and pressed a warm kiss on his lips. She pulled back quickly, "Thank you Clark. For everything."

He took her hand, and squeezed it gently, losing himself in her hazel eyes. He blinked to deliberately break the spell. "I'll just go find a payphone to call my mother and let her know that Jason is coming. We don't want to risk anyone overhearing our plans by calling from a landline. Maybe you could get Jason ready to leave?"

Clark turned to go and Lois said quietly, "I can't tell you how much this means to me, Clark."

Clark faced her and gave her a brilliant smile. "My mother's going to be thrilled."

Lois watched him jog away from her, his movements fluid and graceful. She thought that perhaps she was seeing a glimpse of the real Clark Kent.

He crossed the distance quickly. Clark made the call, silently vowing to spend some time with his mother when time permitted. He used what must be the last remaining telephone booth in North America to change into his Superman suit. He flew back in a flash, hovering at Jason's window dressed as Superman.

"He's here." The boy exclaimed over his shoulder, and then he faced him. "Superman." Jason called out, and he scrambling into his arms. Lois' eyes were over bright and she asked him, "Clark told you everything?"

He nodded. "Jason will be safe. Don't worry."

"You know how to get there?" She didn't want to say anything too specific in case they still had listeners.

An uncomfortable look crossed his face, before he answered. "Yes. I've been there before."

"Really?" Lois asked incredulously. "You've been there before? I had no idea." She was quiet for a minute, and then she had to whisper, "Does Clark know about us? About Jason?"

Jason gazed at his mother quizzically. He gave Superman an assessing look. "Daddy?"

He had a spasm of jealousy, and he realized it was because he had grown used to the boy calling Clark that. It was ridiculous. He was jealous . . . of himself.

"Jason!" Lois admonished as quietly as she could. Superman knew she was worried about the audio surveillance. He would have to warn Jason to refrain from calling Superman his daddy. If anyone ever learned the truth, Jason would be in danger.

Superman turned to address the boy in his arms. "You've got everything?"

Jason had a small suitcase clutched in his hands. He nodded eagerly.

"I love you." Lois said.

Superman stilled, shock spreading through him. He turned to face Lois and saw that she was gazing at the little boy in his arms.

Jason replied, "Love you too, mommy."

Superman turned his head aside hoping that Lois didn't notice his expression.

"Hold on tight." Superman said, trying for a light tone. Jason tucked in close, the top of his head pressed against his father's chin. The boy smiled broadly in anticipation.

"Don't worry, Lois. He'll be safe." They rose in the air and disappeared from sight.

The trip took very little time. He didn't meander over the countryside pointing out things to Jason as was his custom, because he was anxious about leaving Lois alone in the house. His mother waited on the porch, dressed in her robe and slippers.

The boy scampered to the ground and looked around the starlit farm with curious eyes. Martha Kent pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, her eyes watering suspiciously. She never once took her gaze away from the little boy.

"Thank you." She said so low that the words had to have been intended for her son.

Jason walked up to Martha, took her hand and led her inside. As Superman hovered over the farm house watching them through the walls, he heard Jason ask, "Am I going to sleep in the barn?"

"It's too cold in there, honey. You'll have your own room in this house."

"Oh. Ok." he paused. "Are you my grandma?"

Martha was quiet for a moment. She finally said, "I would like to be your grandma. Do you think that would be all right with you Jason?"

He seemed to consider that for a moment. "Do you bake cookies?"

"I certainly do."

"I like cookies, especially ones with chocolate chips in them."

Martha chuckled and said, "Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that in the morning then."

Superman started to rise in the air, knowing that Jason was in good hands. He was diverted two times in his return journey. Once, he assisted the police with a hostage situation, and the other was a house fire.

Once back in the neighborhood, he changed into his Clark clothes behind a set of dumpsters. He went inside a store to buy a gallon of milk. He stood assessing the vicinity with the jug in his hand. The streets were empty. Normally he would have waited for a taxi, but he was uneasy about leaving Lois for so long. He dashed the four miles between the store and the house without even bothering to change into the cape. No one was out, and he was confident that he traveled unseen.

When he opened the door he saw that Lois was waiting for him on the couch. She rose to her feet and smiled in approval when she saw the milk in his hands.

"That was fast."

The smile slipped off his face, as Clark tried to determine if he had moved too quickly. How long would it have taken for him to jog to the store, call his mother, notify Superman, and return again? How long had he been gone? In his haste to return, he had forgotten to keep track.

"There was no one around this time of night." He put the milk into the refrigerator, babbling nervously. "I don't know why more people don't work later in the day; it certainly would do a world of good for traffic congestion. They really should consider implementing flex schedules . . ."

He trailed off when he heard Lois' soft chuckle. He wasn't certain he would have been able to hear her without his enhanced senses.

Clark grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks for picking up the milk, Clark." She walked up to him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Clark froze and she smiled at him and she pointed at her ear as if to say, 'They're listening.'

"Good thing the store was still open." he agreed.

Just then he heard a newscaster on a nearby radio report on a mud slide in Chile. This was going to be messy. "I'm just going to . . . take a quick shower."

He left before Lois could respond, knowing that time was short. Clark jogged up the stairs and out of sight. He locked the bedroom door and turned the shower on. He spun into his Superman outfit, opened the window, and disappeared into the night.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssss

Until they eliminated the surveillance devices, there weren't a lot of places they could talk. Lois could hear the water running in the other room, and realized that it would be the perfect thing to mask their voices. Lois knocked on the bedroom door.

When Clark didn't respond, she tried the handle. It was locked. She ran back to her room to take a piece of bent wire she kept in her wallet for this very purpose.

In minutes, she had unlocked his door. She wouldn't really be invading his privacy right? After all, his modesty was probably safe behind a shower curtain. And they really needed to talk without prying ears.

"Clark." She said as she entered the steam filled bathroom. It only took one glance for her to see she was wrong. There was no concealing shower curtain, but rather a very translucent shower stall. The shower sprayed hot water. Steam billowed into the air from an empty stall.

There was no one in the bathroom. Where was he? Lois began to grow concerned. Had something happened to Clark? She remembered what Elizabeth had said about people disappearing in the neighborhood.

She searched the room frantically, throwing open the closet door. His suitcase was leaning along the side wall. Lois looked around the room for clues. His bed was neat, but the imprint of Clark's head was still in the pillow.

A cool breeze caused goose bumps to spread across her arms. The balcony door was ajar. Lois went out on the landing, but saw no trace of Clark. She peered over the side, but couldn't see through the bushes.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. He had just been here. One minute Clark was walking up the stairs and into his room, the next, he was no where to be seen. Lois went back into the room, and searched all the rooms.

They were empty. Clark was gone.

She dashed downstairs, gasping for air. Lois went out into the front yard, feeling like if she was just fast enough, she might be able to find Clark. She had to calm down. She was Lois Lane; she would be no good to Clark if she lost control now. She scanned the area while her heart rate slowed, actively trying to breathe normally.

A movement in the air caught her eye and she saw the distinctive flutter of a cape. Superman landed neatly on Clark's balcony. What was he doing back here?

Even from this distance, she could see that his outfit was spattered with dark spots. A million questions filled her mind. Was that mud? What had happened to Superman? Was Jason safe? And what about Clark?

Maybe Superman knew that something awful had happened to Clark and was here to help. The thought that Clark was in trouble, made her almost desperate with anxiety.

Lois ran back into the house, upstairs, and into Clark's room. The bedroom was empty, but Lois could hear someone moving about the bathroom. Was Superman in there searching for Clark, or had Clark returned? She opened the door. Steam clung to her hair, and the contrast from the cool night air made her feel wonderfully warm.

There was an incredibly beautiful and very naked man in the shower. His back was facing Lois, so he didn't immediately notice her arrival. The shower had been on long enough that the room was foggy from the steam, but she could see every inch of his glorious body.

The rational part of her brain told her that she should leave before he saw her, but she was captivated by the sight of him. That broad back, those muscular legs, and all that perfect skin gleaming under the downpour made her feel weak.

She swallowed with some difficulty. His dark hair was slicked against his skull. His arm's flexed in muscular perfection as he lathered his torso. Lois couldn't move, she certainly couldn't breathe. He had the chiseled appearance of a body builder, but somehow more natural. It was as if his form was what they aspired to, but never fully achieved.

Something must have alerted him to her presence. He stilled suddenly. He turned his head instantly finding her with his gaze. "Lois?" His tone was too deep for Clark's and too fast for Superman's.

Lois' felt her heart stutter in her chest. With his hair slicked back he looked like Superman, but his expression was one that she recognized as Clark's. Lois realized that she had no idea if the naked man standing before her was Superman or Clark Kent.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Let me know what you think!_


	12. Keeping Secrets

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Superman rescued three people trapped within the collapsed earth. Once he ascertained that their medical needs were being met, Superman departed the area. The perimeter was secure, with little to no danger of any further slippage. Normally, he would have stayed longer to participate in cleanup efforts, but he wasn't willing to leave Lois for too long. As it was, he was going to have to wash up before he could face her.

He flew back to the balcony; the sound of the shower made him smile. At least he'd had the foresight to arrange that. He wouldn't have to provide any awkward explanations to Lois. He spun out of his clothes, and stepped into the warm water. Clark closed his eyes and just took a moment to relax in the downpour.

There were some things that he liked to savor. He enjoyed a nice hot shower, the taste of freshly baked bread, but most of all, he enjoyed kissing Lois Lane. Clark was conflicted. He knew what he should do - tell her the truth, but he didn't know how he should do it. He was thrilled that Lois wanted to be with him as Clark Kent, but he was terrified about her chilly reception of Superman.

The truth would have to come out eventually, and he had a feeling that Lois would not take kindly to being betrayed a second time by Superman. He would have to tell her soon, after they were out of danger. He imagined that Lois would want some distance from both his identities once she learned the truth, and he needed to be in the vicinity while there was a potential threat to her safety. Once this case was wrapped up, and he didn't have to worry about Lois' reaction putting her in peril, he would tell her.

Clark realized that he had been in such a hurry to return without Lois noticing, that he had forgotten to do a sweep of the area to make certain she was all right. He pulled his head out from under the shower's downpour, a movement that was more habit than necessity. He could hear Lois' heartbeat. It was particularly loud and remarkably close.

When he turned his head, he realized why Lois' heartbeat had seemed unusually loud. She was standing in the bathroom gawking at him.

Panic flooded him. "Lois?"

He didn't have his glasses on, and he didn't know if he had done anything too fast that would provide proof of his powers. Why was she standing there, and what must she be thinking? Clark grabbed his glasses and put them on his face, wondering if it was too late.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Before he even covered himself with a towel, the man grabbed a pair of thick glasses and put them on his wet face. Lois knew that he could see her perfectly well without the corrective lenses, and wondered at the useless gesture.

They were Clark's glasses.

She stumbled back mortified that he was now facing her in all his glory. "Clark! I'll just . . ." Lois tripped over her feet as she walked backwards out of the bathroom. "go. I was worried . . . ." Clark quickly grabbed a towel, as if suddenly aware of his state of undress.

Although she was in shock, Lois tried to act casual, well, as casual as one could get after walking in on a naked god. "I'll just be outside." She turned around and barely managed not to break into a run.

She found herself sitting on her bed. Her mind was awhirl. It was impossible wasn't it? She had a terrible suspicion that she had discovered something that altered her world forever. Surely, not Clark? But it explained so much. Clark hadn't disappeared. He had become Superman, and Superman wasn't in the bedroom anymore because he was really Clark Kent. She buried her head in her hands, breathing shallowly through her mouth.

If Clark had Superman's incredible senses, it would explain how he detected the listening devices. She remembered a myriad of tiny details that had puzzled her, that now made perfect sense, if it were true. The constant disappearances, the odd comments, even the way kissing Clark had felt familiar.

"Lois?" Clark stood in the doorway. His hair was finger combed lying damply on his forehead, his glasses firmly in place. Even with the jeans and brown plaid shirt on, she could see evidence of his fine musculature. How had she never noticed his physique before this week?

When she continued to inspect him silently, Clark eased into the room cautiously. "Lois?" his voice was nervous, high pitched, and nothing like Superman's.

Whatever was going on, she needed time to think. She didn't want to reveal her suspicions until she was sure of the truth. It was just so ridiculous. Lois needed more than an uncanny resemblance and a hunch. She needed facts.

She scooted over for him on the bed suddenly unable to meet his eyes. "God, Clark. I'm so embarrassed." If he was Superman, he could probably hear the way her heart was refusing to slow down. She hoped this confession would put him off her real suspicions. She didn't want Clark to be on his guard.

Clark chuckled, sitting down beside her. "I'll admit that I was surprised to find you there, but it wasn't exactly the end of the world."

Lois froze with horror. "The bugs" she mouthed at him counting on him reading her lips.

Clark cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Superman eliminated the rest of them. It's safe to talk."

Superman, indeed! Lois narrowed her eyes remembering how she couldn't find Clark after replacing the hammer. Had Clark moved that quickly?

Her doubt at his identity was born of the inability to reconcile Clark Kent and Superman as one individual. But as she looked into his eyes, she realized how blind she had been. He had the same features and the same devastating ability to upset her equilibrium. She should have realized the moment that she kissed Clark Kent. There had only ever been one man that could make her feel that way, and it had been wishful thinking to believe that she had found someone else that could have the same impact.

Her training as a journalist warned her not to make conclusions without evidence, but her gut instinct told her that she was right. Clark Kent and Superman were the same man. She might have figured out the truth, but Clark didn't know about her sudden enlightenment. For once in their 'relationship', she would be the one who was keeping secrets.

"He got rid of all the audio surveillance?" Of course Clark couldn't take a chance at someone overhearing his movements. His secret was the most important thing to him. "When exactly did he do this?"

"Just before he picked up Jason."

She looked at him dubiously. "And he came back to tell you that the house was clean?"

Clark nodded slowly watching her closely.

"That explains why I saw him landing on your balcony earlier."

Clark's eyes got wide, and he babbled nervously, "He wanted you to be safe."

"That must have been an interesting conversation, since you were still in the shower."

"Yes, well, obviously he didn't stay long, since, I was . . . indisposed."

Lois was smiling broadly now, enjoying herself. She began to laugh, more than the situation warranted. "I'm sorry, Clark." She gasped out. "You have to admit, it's a funny image."

Clark chuckled, more in response to seeing Lois so amused then anything else.

"I would have loved to see his face." She was wiping at her eyes as she elbowed Clark careful not to injure her arm.

Clark smiled easily now. "Well, he was pretty startled."

"You'd think he would have heard the water running."

"Maybe he was distracted?"

"I suppose. I can sympathize. You're quite an eyeful."

Clark blushed furiously. "Lois!" he wailed.

"Do you think he planned that on purpose? Maybe he liked what he saw." She said, feeling devilish.

"You don't honestly believe . . . "

"Well, we know so little about him. He isn't from around here. Who knows what's really going on in Superman's mind?"

Clark recognized the way her eyes were dancing, and rolled his eyes at her. "Lois, I think you know more about Superman, than anyone else."

Her dark humor dissipated. She recalled how she was concerned that Clark was jealous of Superman. What a laugh.

Clark asked, "Why did you come in there? You said something about being worried."

The room became suddenly somber. "I thought I heard something, and then when I called for you, you didn't answer. With all the people disappearing in this neighborhood, I wanted to make certain that you were alright." It was the truth. Of course, she wouldn't have worried half so much if she had known that Clark Kent was Superman. She didn't want to confess to him about how she had become almost frantic with worry when she had found the empty shower stall. Lois didn't want him to know that she was aware of the truth, and she knew deep in her heart, she wanted to test Clark. Just how far would Clark go to maintain his secret?

Lois couldn't look at him right now. She lowered her gaze. Clark took her chin and raised her head to peer intently into her eyes. His blue eyes seemed lit by a banked fire, sending warm currents coursing through her body. Lois longed for him so much that it hurt. She found herself gravitating toward him before she regained control of her reaction. Lois needed time to sort out her feelings, and being this close to Clark made everything a jumble.

"Do you think Jason is all right?"

"He'll be safe. The biggest threat he might face is eating too many cookies."

Oh no! She had this sudden image of him running around the farm at super speed. Lois went pale and said quickly, "I hope he doesn't eat too much sugar. Lately, he can get a bit . . . wild."

"My mom can deal with anything Jason does." He assured her.

He was talking about the woman who had raised him as a baby. If Clark was Superman then that meant that Martha Kent had raised Superman. That meant that Jason was with his grandmother . . . and that Clark was Jason's father.

How could he do that her? To them? She couldn't face Clark right now. She was confused, furious, and more than a little hurt.

"What is it Lois? What's wrong?" Clark asked, alarmed.

"There's just a lot to deal with. Jason, this story, and . . . us."

If she had known what he intended, she might have pulled away, but the moment his lips captured hers, all she could do was feel. She was swept away in a tide of sensation, pressing hard against him in response.

He pulled back to place a series of kisses along her forehead, hairline, and jaw. It made Lois feel warm inside, like Clark didn't just desire her, but that she was truly cherished.

It confused the hell out of her.

Clark said, "It will all work out. Jason's safe, we'll get the story just like we usually do, this time as a team, and as for us, well, there are some things that we need to work out, but there's no hurry. Just remember that no matter what happens, I'll always be around."

_I'll always be around. _That wasn't entirely true, as his five year absence attested, Lois thought.

"Clark. There's something that I've been meaning to tell you. I never meant to keep secrets from you, but I think it's time you knew the truth."

Clark's warm gaze almost made her lose her courage, but she was too angry to stop now. "I know I can tell you because your Superman's friend, I mean come on, he's even been to your mother's house, and I know we can trust you. After all, you don't have a deceitful bone in your body." Lois hoped that he couldn't hear the rancor that she felt.

She took a deep, shaky breath and grabbed his hand, not caring if she dug her nails into his skin. He probably couldn't even feel it. Did he ever really feel anything? "Superman and I have had a past. Jason was the result, but you know what? It must have been pretty inconvenient for him because he left me without any memory of our little 'fling'. After what he did, Superman's lucky that I even speak to him. So you don't have a thing to worry about Clark. You could never hurt me the way he did."

Clark's face blanched, and Lois was disappointed that she didn't get any real satisfaction out of his distress. It took him a moment to be able to speak. Finally, he said, "Lois. You can't possibly believe that . . . I mean I know how much Superman must have wanted . . . I don't think anyone would want to leave you like that."

"I don't think anyone could force Superman to do something against his will. Do you? Clark, you weren't there. It took me a long time to come to terms with finding myself pregnant with no memory of being intimate with someone. Even Richard never really believed my claims. I'm pretty sure that he just assumed that I had done something shameful or that I'd been raped or something."

"Oh, Lois." Clark moaned, burying his head in his hands.

"Clark, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I just wanted to be completely honest with you. Maybe I was wrong to tell you about me and Superman. I never told anyone else before, not even Richard, but I don't want you to be . . . jealous of Superman. I just felt that we were growing close and I didn't want there to be anything standing as a wedge between us."

"No. I'm glad you told me Lois. And you know that I would never tell anyone else."

"If I'm certain of one thing, Clark is your ability to keep a secret." She agreed, feeling her throat close on her. She was having trouble breathing.

Clark looked at her oddly, and Lois smiled with false innocence.

"It's been an exhausting day, and it's late. I think I'll go to bed now. I want to get an early start tomorrow. See you in the morning?" Lois said a little too fast. She knew that Clark must suspect that she was upset, but she was pretty certain he didn't know that she had figured out his alternate identity.

Clark ran his hands through his hair, and Lois could tell that he wanted to say something, anything. She was angry at herself when she experienced a pang of pity for the man.

"Thanks for listening Clark." There was a finality to her tone, that made continuing this conversation impossible.

Clark sighed and said, "I'll just be in the other room. Call me if you need anything. I should be able to hear you."

She bet. Lois shut the door. She felt her eyes fill with tears and she wasn't really certain why she was crying. She tried to tell herself it was because she was so angry at Clark, but she knew the real truth was that she was crying because she had lost someone that was very dear to her.

Clark Kent didn't exist.

Sssssssssssssssssss


	13. Kryptonite Heart

Sssssssssssssssssss

For almost an entire minute, Clark stood under the shower spray clutching the increasingly saturated towel wrapped around his waist. He knew Lois Lane well enough to guess that the sight of a naked man would not be enough to unnerve her. She had uncovered the truth. Lois had finally figured him out.

He dressed in an instant, and stood outside the bedroom door listening to the pounding of Lois' heart. She was making little sobbing sounds, so low that he didn't even think Lois was aware of it. He ran his fingers through his hair and adjusted his glasses nervously, before he entered the room.

Los was sitting on her bed. Her hair hung in strands around her face, and there was a lost quality to her that made his heart break.

"Lois?" Clark said tentatively. He was afraid of disturbing her, but unable to leave her alone.

She raised her head, and he caught his breath when he saw the utter desolation in her eyes. He approached slowly, fearing her reaction to his presence. Her silence was painfully eroding his composure. "Lois?"

She grew silent, catching her breath as she made room for him on the bed. Her heart was still keeping a rapid beat. He felt his own unease skyrocket.

"God, Clark. I'm so embarrassed."

Clark was so relieved that her reaction stemmed merely from mortification that he chuckled. He sat down next to her, wondering how he had managed to keep his secret safe another day. It would almost have been a relief if she had found out on her own, but that was the easy way out. Lois deserved the truth from him.

"I'll admit that I was surprised to find you there, but it wasn't exactly the end of the world."

Lois' entire body stiffened. Clark quickly scanned the area until he saw that she was mouthing the words. "The bugs"

Right. Lois still thought that they might have someone listening in on them. Clark cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Superman eliminated the rest of them. It's safe to talk."

He felt uncomfortable hedging around Lois' questions as she asked for details concerning the removal of the surveillance devices. It felt like with each question that she asked, he was deepening the lie.

When Lois told him that she had seen Superman land on his balcony, he felt frozen in place. Clark tried to conceal his reaction, but despite years of hiding, he still was not that good an actor.

"That must have been an interesting conversation, since you were still in the shower."

"Yes, well, obviously he didn't stay long, since, I was . . . indisposed."

"I'm sorry, Clark." She gasped out. "You have to admit, it's a funny image."

Clark chuckled relieved that Lois' despondency seemed to have dissipated. She wasn't so serious, and he felt as if a hard shell that had formed around his lungs, crack away. He was breathing easier now.

"Maybe he was distracted?"

"I suppose. I can sympathize. You're quite an eyeful."

Now, it was his turn to be embarrassed. He should have been aware of her presence in the bathroom. He was rarely caught unaware, but where Lois was concerned his concentration tended to scatter. He felt the heat on his face as he protested, "Lois!"

"Do you think he planned that on purpose? Maybe he liked what he saw."

She couldn't honestly believe that Superman was in pursuit of Clark Kent? He always figured that eventually she would connect the two, but never in this way.

If anyone was certain of his sexual orientation, it should be Lois.

"You don't honestly believe . . ?"

Her words were speculative, but he could see the smile playing at the edges of her mouth. "Well, we know so little about him. He isn't from around here. Who knows what's really going on in Superman's mind?"

She was teasing him. Lois was probably the only person that felt comfortable enough with either of his personas to banter with him. Clark rolled his eyes and said, "Lois, I think you know more about Superman, than anyone else."

She sobered and it made him wonder if something had happened while he was indisposed. Something was still bothering her, and he wanted to help Lois if he could. "Why did you come in there? You said something about being worried."

"I thought I heard something, and then when I called for you, you didn't answer. With all the people disappearing in this neighborhood, I wanted to make sure that you were alright." Lois had been worried about him, and it touched him deeply to know how much she cared.

Clark realized in that moment the depth of his feelings for this woman. He loved her, desperately and completely. Clark had known that Lois was his true mate when he had found the power to take her memories. The ability to affect the mind is not one of his super powers, and after it happened, he consulted the crystals.

He learned that there is a bond that forms between two Kryptonians that allows them to connect on a deeper, more intimate level. Kryptonians might marry more than once for political or practical reasons, but they mate for life only once. When this happens, in situations of great stress, they can sometimes feel what the other feels. When emotions are high, they can join on a more profound level that goes beyond the physical.

Clark had unknowingly formed this kind of bond with Lois. He didn't know how it might differ since both parties weren't Kryptonian, but there was no denying its existence. The connection was still there, but it had atrophied over the years.

After the whole Zod affair, his desire to set things right for Lois had allowed him the ability to actually remove the unwanted memories. By doing this, Clark had confirmed that she was his one true mate for life, and effectively lost her forever. Or so he had believed.

Now she was here with him again, only this time things were fundamentally altered. Lois didn't love the man who saved the world. She appeared to love the man who could be with her on a daily basis. And if she didn't love him yet, she was showing all the indications that she was heading in that direction.

Lois face was turned away, her eyes downcast.

He had known that he was in love with her when he had given up his powers to be with Lois, but that was nothing to the level of emotion he was experiencing now. Clark felt almost overwhelmed with his desire to touch her, protect her, just to _be_ with Lois.

Clark took her chin and raised her head to peer intently into her eyes. He knew that he was searching for some sign that her feelings mirrored his own.

"Do you think Jason is all right?"

"He'll be safe. The biggest threat he might face is eating too many cookies."

Lois blanched, her heart skipping a beat. "I hope he doesn't eat too much sugar. Lately, he can get a bit . . . wild."

Oh, his poor, suffering Lois. He just wished that he could let her know that she didn't need to carry this burden alone. Clark knew what a drain it was to protect a secret of this magnitude. He wanted to ease her fears and to know that everything was going to be all right. "My mom can deal with anything Jason does."

Instead of being comforted, Lois turned away. He knew that it might be too early for her to be completely at ease with him, but Clark didn't expect her to grow increasingly agitated.

"What is it Lois? What's wrong?" Something was off, he could feel it. Was it Jason?

"There's just a lot to deal with. Jason, this story, and . . . us."

Clark sighed in relief. His son would be fine. His mother was probably the most equipped to deal with Jason's special nature. Clark realized that maybe Lois just desired some assurance of how deeply he felt for her. He needed Lois. He gathered her close and kissed her. She responded instantly, pressing herself against him causing his blood to leave his brain.

He felt the love swell in him, and he wondered if Lois could feel it too. Clark trailed his lips along the edges of her face, wanting to please, comfort, and pleasure her.

He lost all track of time, and he didn't know if they kissed for a few seconds or an hour. All Clark knew was that when she pulled away, the whole world swayed around him. He was amazed at his powerful reaction to her. Something that strong could not be one sided.

"It will all work out. Jason's safe, we'll get the story just like we usually do, this time as a team, and as for us, well, there are some things that we need to work out, but there's no hurry. Just remember that no matter what happens, I'll always be around."

"Clark. There's something that I've been meaning to tell you. I never meant to keep secrets from you, but I think it's time you knew the truth."

She was going to tell him about Jason. Clark wanted to tell Lois that he already knew, to spare her this discomfort, but it would only make matters worse. He tucked a wayward strand of her hair behind her ear, as he watched her intently.

Lois said, "I know I can tell you because you're Superman's friend, I mean come on, he's even been to your mother's house, and I know we can trust you. After all, you don't have a deceitful bone in your body."

Clark shifted uncomfortably at this description of him. He was an honest person at heart, but circumstances made it impossible for him to be completely open and honest.

Lois took his hand and held it so earnestly, that it might have hurt another man. Whatever she was about to share with him was the cause of her distress.

"Superman and I have had a past. Jason was the result, but you know what? It must have been pretty inconvenient for him because he left me without any memory of our little 'fling'. So you don't have a thing to worry about Clark. You could never hurt me the way he did."

He felt the impact of those words like a shard of kryptonite plunged into his heart. All the good he'd ever tried to accomplish could never make up for the terrible pain he had inflicted on the woman he loved. He wanted to sink to his knees and apologize, but he was Clark Kent, and Superman was the one who had committed this atrocity. Clark despised himself. He wanted to give up his powers not so that he could be with Lois, but because he would no longer be the man that had hurt her so deeply.

He babbled, hardly aware of what he was saying. "Lois. You can't possibly believe that . . . I mean I know how much Superman must have wanted . . . I don't think anyone would want to leave you like that."

"I don't think anyone could force Superman to do something against his will. Do you?"

He looked at her despondently, unable to form a reply. Her eyes glittered brightly, and he knew that he'd never forget this moment. "Clark, you weren't there. It took me a long time to come to terms with finding myself pregnant with no memory of being intimate with someone. Even Richard never really believed my claims. I'm pretty sure that he just assumed that I had done something shameful, or that I'd been raped or something."

"Oh, Lois." Clark moaned, burying his head in his hands.

He had thought it couldn't get any worse, but this . . . Despite his best intentions, he had effectively raped her mind of their time together. It made little difference that when he had done it, he hadn't even truly believed it possible. At the time, Clark had looked on it as a blessing. She need not feel the same sense of loss that he had experienced at their breakup. But what Lois had gone through was unforgivable.

Lois continued trying to comfort him, but nothing could relieve the anguish coursing through his being. She didn't know that she was speaking to the very man that had hurt her so profoundly. "Clark, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I just wanted to be completely honest with you. Maybe I was wrong to tell you about me and Superman. I never told anyone else before, not even Richard, but I don't want you to be . . . jealous of Superman. I just felt that we were growing close and I didn't want there to be anything standing as a wedge between us."

If only she knew. He didn't know what to do. Lois wanted Clark as she perceived him. She wouldn't be interested once she learned that Clark and Superman were the same person. He didn't deserve her love, but he couldn't leave her again. "No. I'm glad you told me Lois. And you know that I would never tell anyone else."

"If I'm certain of one thing, Clark is your ability to keep a secret."

What exactly did that mean? For the first time, Clark wondered if Lois had indeed figured him out. She smiled innocently at him. No, Lois was direct to a fault about things. If she found out about his other life, she'd rant at him. She must be referring to his "friendship" with Superman.

"It's been an exhausting day, and it's late. I think I'll stay in here tonight. I want to get an early start tomorrow. See you in the morning?"

Clark ran his hands through his hair, feeling at a complete loss.

"Thanks for listening Clark."

He wished there was someone he could talk to help him figure out what to do. He wasn't used to not having a clear-cut sense of right and wrong. Clark sighed and said, "I'll just be in the other room. Call me if you need anything. I should be able to hear you."

He left the room, the door closing behind him. It was going to be a long night.

Ssssssssssssssss

Clark stood on the balcony unable and unwilling to block the sound of Lois' silent sobs. He clenched his fists so hard that his hands grew numb. He wished he could do the same for his heart. Clark briefly discarded the idea of visiting Lois as Superman, knowing that there was no easy way to set things right.

How many nights had she cried like this while he was billions of miles away in the void of space? He ached for all the things he had lost, watching his child grow within the woman he loved, holding his only son when he was only hours old, making love to Lois just one more time.

He wondered if Lois could ever forgive him. He doubted he could ever forgive himself. Clark heard the world crying out to him in the night, and couldn't find the strength to move. For this night at least, Superman was no more.

Sssssssssssssssss

_I made up a reason for Clark/Superman to be able to alter Lois' memories. I didn't like that this wasn't ever set up, it's not one of his superpowers and it's not a skill that he's learned during his years of study in the Orient. So, I thought, what if it was because he had formed some sort of bond with Lois._

_Thanks again for all your reviews. Let me know what you think!_

_Rhea_


	14. Saving a Superhero

A big thank you goes out to all the wonderful people that have stuck through with me on this story and to my beta 4ever1.

Sssssssssssssssss

Lois tried her hardest to suppress her tears, but she couldn't seem to stop crying. She didn't want to share her pain with Superman or was it Clark? She had thought of them as two separate people for so long, that it was difficult to merge the two in her thoughts right away.

Why had she never thought about Superman dressed in civilian clothing? Did she think he used his cape for a blanket while he slept? Or did she think he didn't need to do even that? She vividly recalled her first interview with Superman where she asked him if he ate. What an idiot she'd been. How he must have found her amusing.

With the passing of the hours, the shock slowly wore off. Lois could see the facts starting to fall into place more easily. She realized now that she had been on the verge of discovering the truth for awhile. She remembered the night at the Planet when Richard and she had bantered, teasingly comparing Clark to Superman. Now, she knew that he could overhear their exchange, and had successfully confounded their speculations with a well timed fumble.

The fact that both Clark and Superman had disappeared for the same five years should have been a tip-off; had a few postcards been enough? She remembered her thoughts about people's perceptions, their persistence of vision if you will. Sometimes it was the little things that made people fill in the blanks to complete the whole picture.

Her mind kept making connections for her. Lois remembered a multitude of incidents that before had vaguely puzzled her and now made complete sense. For some reason, Lois kept coming back to the most insignificant of details. She recalled how Clark always managed to get these amazing croissants for her, and she could never seem to find where he purchased them. He would change the subject whenever she'd try to ask. He probably couldn't tell her because he bought them from some bakery in France.

How could she be unaware that her coworker, the man she saw nearly every day, was the same man she thought of every night? Was she so blinded by clothing and glasses? But that wasn't entirely fair. Superman would never trip over his feet in the middle of a rescue. Clark, in contrast, fainted when a gun was pointed at him.

But of course, Clark hadn't fainted, had he? He had saved her from being shot, while maintaining his secret. Clark had taken a chance that day, valuing her life, someone he hardly knew, more than his secret.

It would have made quite a story. Lois might even have published it back in those first few weeks when the discovery of Superman was so new. Now, she knew it would put Jason in grave danger. And his mother.

Lois still couldn't get over the fact that Superman even had a mother. But that was the thing wasn't it? He wasn't just Superman. He was also Clark Kent. Which was the act? Clark or Superman? Or could it be that they were just two sides to one man? All that he loved would be in peril if someone like Lex Luthor ever leaned that Superman had a family.

Lois remembered their talk in the kitchen the other night. He had told her about his life in Smallville, how he had almost married a girl named Lana Lang. She couldn't really picture Superman doing such a thing. Could it be that Superman had more of Clark in him? Or was it Clark had more of Superman in him? She still couldn't stop thinking of them as two separate individuals.

When had his powers manifested? Lois had never tried to picture Superman as a baby before. Had he been a fairly normal child? He must have been normal enough that his parents could hide his unusual heritage from the world at large. Was Superman, no, Clark, she corrected herself, somewhat like Jason when he was young?

And what about his job? What would happen to him if the staff of the Daily Planet learned the truth? Perry would certainly expect better stories, she thought with some humor. Clark wouldn't really be able to work there anymore. His secret was his life. Whatever possessed Clark to work with a group of people who made their living exposing the truth?

The morning light glowed through the thin curtains, casting odd geometric patterns on the far wall. Lois was exhausted but calm. She was no longer angry at Clark's actions of the past, but she was hurt that he had never told her the truth. Surely, she deserved to know the identity of the father of her child?

What exactly did he think she would do if she found out?

All those times that Clark was unavailable for the big story, who knew that he _was_ the big story. Some partner he was. He didn't give her near enough exclusives! Lois chuckled to herself when she realized the turn of her thoughts. She wasn't ready to forgive him, but maybe she was prepared to hear his side of the story.

Ssssssssssssssss

The drive back into the city was completed in silence. After just a few days of dressing casual, it struck her as somewhat incongruous to see Clark attired in his outdated, loose fitting suit.

They knew that Perry expected an appearance even through it was Sunday. It was time that they checked in. This way they could follow up on the local disappearances and that mysterious grant Elizabeth had mentioned.

Clark was quiet and withdrawn. Lois suspected that he hadn't slept all night. There were shadows under his eyes, and she wondered how that was possible with his super physiology. Her words must have had more of an emotional toll then she had expected. She couldn't seem to forget the way he had looked after she had said, 'So you don't have a thing to worry about Clark. You could never hurt me the way he did.' Lois had been hurt, but she knew now that he had been too.

Lois absentmindedly inspected the broken sunshade in her lap while Clark kept glancing at her in tense concern. Finally, she threw the broken part over her shoulder without glancing back to see where it fell.

Lois was so tired, she couldn't find the energy to make small talk, and she wasn't prepared to have a serious conversation with Clark. Her eyes grew heavy, and the scenery became a blur. It was only after Lois woke up with a start that she realized that she must have dozed off.

"Sorry." she muttered reflexively as she straightened in the passenger seat. They were parked in the staff lot at the Planet. Her sweater tumbled to her feet when she did a small stretch. Lois realized it had been placed over her shoulders like a blanket.

The smell of premium coffee filled the small rental car. Clark handed her a lidded cup. Lois threw him a grateful look and carefully sipped the aromatic brew. Those who came bearing gifts of caffeine could be forgiven a multitude of sins, she thought.

"You're a life saver," she said, before she recalled just how true her words were.

Clark gave her an awkward smile, and adjusted his glasses higher on his nose. "I figured you could use the extra boost, since you didn't sleep . . ." he amended quickly, "seemed so tired this morning."

They got out of the car, and Clark tripped on the pavement. He caught himself, smiling with embarrassment. Lois wondered again if his clumsiness wasn't entirely an act.

As they rode the elevator, the throng pushed Lois against Clark's side. He raised a hand to her waist to steady her. She could feel the warmth of him spread all the way to her toes. She tried to hide a smile at the thought, leaning against him a little unnecessarily.

Clark glanced down at her, giving her a small, distracted smile. Lois felt a small pang of disappointment when she realized that his mind was elsewhere. The doors opened, and they pushed through the crowd into the bullpen.

Something was up; there were too many people in the newsroom.

"Did the pope get shot or something?" Lois asked caustically.

Jimmy appeared as if he'd been lying in wait for them and said incredulously, "Haven't you heard?"

"It's about time you got here." Perry's voice boomed across the room from his office doorway.

Jimmy walked with them, not noticing that he was being shoved from side to side by the assembled crowd. "There was a murder/suicide late last night. Some loon shot five people outside of Metropolis Central mall then when he'd run out of victims he splattered his brains across Macy's front doors. You should have seen the manager's face when he discovered the mess. What a picture. I wish I'd been there to take it."

Lois carefully set her purse in her drawer as she glanced over at Clark to gauge his reaction. He was sitting carefully down at his desk. His movements were almost painfully slow. To casual a observer it would appear that he hadn't heard a word, but as Lois continued her inspection she realized that although Clark's expression was blank, his eyes betrayed his horror.

On the overhead televisions the words "Where was Superman?" blazed with bloody red letters.

_With her._ Lois silently answered. "These things happen all the time. I don't get it? Why are they blaming Superman?" Lois asked.

Jimmy said under his breath. "The forensic guys figured out that the shooter was hunting these people for hours."

"Maybe Superman was taking care of something else?" Lois said knowing that it was only partially true.

"There haven't been any reports of activity. And I checked the Internet tracking sites. It seems Superman did another one of his disappearing acts. Golly, Ms. Lane. I sure hope he's alright." Jimmy said earnestly.

This must have happened right after their "talk" last night. Lois felt a rush of guilt. She had caused this. Clark hadn't shown up as Superman, because he was too preoccupied with the pain she had caused him. Lois could no longer see Clark passed the milling crowd that had gathered to watch the newscast.

The whole room was abuzz with the words Superman, responsible, and tragedy resounding predominantly. The crowd parted enough so that Lois could see Clark again.

Clark hadn't moved. Alicia from the Society column asked Clark if he was all right.

Clark didn't respond. He just stared unseeingly at his desk. Lois had never seen him look so despondent. The sight broke her heart.

Something snapped within Lois, and before she even knew what she was doing, she was moving to higher ground. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled a piercing blast of sound. The room quieted, all eyes focused on the petite woman dressed in heels standing on her desk.

Lois cleared her throat and then addressed the crowd. "Last night's shooting was a terrible tragedy, and we must always remember the victim's families in this terrible time. But I am appalled that Superman is being held responsible for this crime just by virtue of his absence. Where were the police? Where was the military? Where was the shooter's mother?"

This last line got a couple of nervous chuckles.

"It is a greater crime to place the blame for this atrocity on Superman just because he wasn't there. We all know he's faster than a speeding bullet, able to leap tall buildings and all that, but what about the other part. Yes he's super, but he's also just a man. Are we so spoiled that we condemn Superman for something he didn't even do? Do we expect him to save us from everything even ourselves? Next, you'll be blaming him for high pollution and rising taxes."

She glared at all of them, holding them personally responsible for the words still showing on the television screen. The staff of the Daily Planet murmured in quiet agreement.

Her voice dropped to an almost normal speaking tone. "Has anyone ever considered that maybe the real villain here is the shooter?"

Clapping broke the stillness, startling Lois. She blushed slightly when she saw it was Perry White. Lois got unstably back to the ground and Perry continued clapping until a few others joined in. "Well, people. I think we have our editorial for the front page here."

Lois glanced toward Clark, trying to gauge his reaction. His eyes were glistening suspiciously and when he noticed that Lois was looking in his direction he lowered his head. She wanted to go over to him, but not here in the middle of the newsroom. They really needed to talk.

The subdued crowd dispersed. Lois grabbed Jimmy's arm and asked him to look into the "grant" Victor Valentino received. When she looked for Clark again, he was gone. Lois followed Perry into his office.

"Where's your partner, Kent?"

"Oh, if I know him, he's off following up a lead on this story."

"This editorial takes precedence. How soon can you get it to me?"

"That depends, Chief. Do I have one or two cups of coffee?"

"Olsen, get the lady a coffee!" Perry bellowed.

"I'm right on it Chief." Jimmy said, already right next to him. Perry jumped in surprise and then scowled, but Lois could see that he was secretly pleased at the young man's ability to be in the right place at the right time.

"Now, I want to hear an update on the Iron Gates story. Got anything yet?"

Jimmy handed Lois a cup of coffee and when she took a sip she thought longingly of the cup Clark had given her. It was far superior and she hoped it was still sitting on her desk.

Lois laid out the facts for Perry, avoiding mentioning anything concerning Clark.

He must have noticed because he said shrewdly, "How are things going between you and Kent?"

Lois was suddenly flustered and she answered flippantly, "Just dandy."

"Really?" Perry said speculatively. When Lois remained silent, challenging him with a raised eyebrow. Perry relented with, "and how about Jason?"

"Oh he's fine. He's at a friend's house."

"Probably for the best. I want an update every two days and something in writing by the end of the week. And I don't mean your grocery list."

"Got it, Chief." Lois dashed out of the office before Perry could stop her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At the time, Clark hadn't paid any heed to what he had heard. His own pain had been paramount. Now Clark recalled the sounds with awful clarity - the pleas, the screams, and the silence that had followed.

He could have stopped it. They were right. He was at fault. If he hadn't been so wrapped up in his own misery, he could have prevented if not the first murder, surely the four that followed.

Clark could hear the accusations flying around him, but he couldn't move. He was afraid that if he stirred, Clark would betray himself to an entire newsroom filled with reporters. Surely the guilt was plainly written on his face. He could hardly bear to look up; his eyes were burning with unshed tears of shame.

Then an amazing thing happened. Lois' voice penetrated the din to capture the attention of everyone present. She asserted that Superman was no more culpable than the police or the armed service in this tragedy. Superman wasn't perfect.

As usual, Lois was right. Clark didn't feel absolved of all guilt, but the burden was lessened considerably. Clark gazed at her standing with out fear on her desk, fire flashing in her eyes as she passionately defended the very person who had caused her to weep throughout the night. She looked so beautiful.

She was amazing. He was in awe of her. Why would she do such a thing? The reason came to him with crystal clarity, because Lois always stood for the truth. She always fought injustice. Clark loved her all the more because she did it regardless of her own personal pain.

Sometimes even a superhero needed a savior.

Lois tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, her gaze catching his own. He looked away afraid she would wonder at the moisture gathered in his eyes. Clark vowed he would find a way to thank her for what she did today.

No one saw him leave and Clark was soon standing garbed as Superman on the Daily Planet's roof. He breathed in the scent of the city, and took off over the skyline. For the next hour, Superman helped when needed and most of all made certain that he was visible. His mind was not fully on the tasks he performed. The entire time, he kept going from elated about the fact that Lois had stood up for Superman, to despairing about Lois' ordeal without him. Clark realized that he had absolutely no idea how Lois would react to the truth of his identity.

On his return, he quickly located Lois in Perry's office. Clark stepped out of the elevators adjusting his tie. From a distance, he read the mock up of the next edition and saw that Lois had written an editorial for the cover defending Superman again. He was so touched by this gesture that he didn't react in time to prevent Lois from running headlong into him.

"Clark!" A pile of papers in her hands tumbled to the floor. He caught her before she could fall to the ground.

They both bent over to retrieve the fallen printouts. They were so close their noses were almost touching. They looked up at the same time. Lois' eyes had the most amazing depths. He could hear their hearts beat in unison, thundering together. Clark wondered if Lois could hear it too.

Lois gave him a small, almost secret smile, and stood up. Clark rose to his feet, feeling suddenly unsteady. He should probably provide an excuse for his absence, but he found that it was impossible to lie to her.

As if sensing his dilemma, Lois said in a rush, "Let's go Smallville. I need a chili dog with everything on it and I need it yesterday."

"Those are gonna' kill you." Clark's eyebrows disappeared behind his hair.

"At the rate I'm going, I'll be dead long before heart disease claims me. Besides, I have tremendous faith in the miracles of modern medicine. Come on." She tugged on his arm.

Clark smiled as he allowed her to pull his arm. He'd follow her anywhere.

Sssssssssssssssss


	15. Flying to Safety

_Thanks again go to 4ever1. I rewrote a couple parts of this after some of her suggestions. I think it turned out for the better. Thanks to all of you guys who have left me reviews. I'm sorry if I haven't always responded to everyone, but I really do appreciate them. I always like to see what works or what doesn't. It helps me to figure out the best way to continue. Besides, without all your encouragement, I might have lost the motivation to continue! Thanks again!_

Sssssssssssssssss

Lois drove back to the house while Clark flipped quickly through the printouts. She wondered if he had read them in their entirety right then and only pretended to absorb the information at a more human rate for her benefit.

Clark shared the pertinent details. Genetech was a company owned by Victor Valentino, and recently they had received a large grant from the government intended for biomedical research focusing on the influenza virus. The research facility was only a few miles from the Iron Gates subdivision.

Lois wanted to ask Clark about last night and the shooting, but there was no way to do that without exposing her knowledge of his secret. Lois didn't want Clark to believe that she had only defended him because she had learned that Superman was Clark Kent. She needed him to believe that she was on the path to forgiving both sides of his persona.

They discussed possibilities for the story, and Lois suggested that they make a trip to Genetech. Clark agreed and rerouted in that direction.

They were quiet, watching as the clouds grew darker overhead. A storm was brewing. The wind buffeted the sides of the car. The trees in the median swayed, scattering stray leaves into the road and away again.

Clark said out of the blue. "I was surprised that you defended Superman after everything you told me last night."

She kept her eyes on the road and concentrated on keeping her breathing even. "I won't deny that he hurt me, Clark. And I'm still angry over what he did, but that doesn't mean that I hate him. He's a good man who has the misfortune of having the entire world believe he's infallible."

"But you know differently." He commented wryly.

"Nobody's perfect. We're all human, well, you know what I mean. We all do things that we live to regret. I guess it's what we do with the future that's most important."

They mulled over that for a while. Lois turned the heater on. She left the radio off, more interested in their conversation than details about the approaching storm.

Lois needed to know why Clark had taken away her memories before he left, and she couldn't wait until Clark got around to informing her of his true identity. Lois felt certain that if she admitted her knowledge of the truth before Clark was ready for her to know, she would learn nothing.

So she tried, "Has Superman ever talked about me to you?" She tried to sound casual, but she didn't think it was convincing. "Has he ever mentioned why he might have done such a thing?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and gave her a small, almost apologetic smile. Clark chose his words carefully. "Perhaps he thought that it would be easier for you not to experience the same pain he experienced when things didn't work out?"

"Oh." Lois said, feeling at a loss. For some reason, she hadn't thought that he'd tried to spare her by taking away her memories. "I wonder why things didn't work out." She added quickly, "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

Clark turned in the seat to face her more fully. His eyes were somehow bluer. "I don't imagine that Superman can have much of a future in a relationship with anyone. He's too much in the public eye. And if anyone were to learn that there was someone . . . special to him, it would put that person in danger."

"Hmmm. I would image that he's gone a lot too. Kind of like a reporter, always on call."

The howling wind was the only sound in the car for a minute. Lois wished Clark would confess the truth, but she understood the difficulty more clearly since keeping her own secret. She didn't relish admitting to Clark that she'd known the truth while listing her grievances.

Clark would require a tremendous amount of both faith in her and courage. Lois knew he had plenty of courage; his acts as Superman proved that. But as for faith, well, if anything Lois had eroded away what little faith he could have invested in her with her harsh words. _'I don't want Superman. He could never give me what I need.'_ Lois couldn't blame him for his reluctance to tell her the truth.

They were both so distracted that neither of them noticed a large truck barreling out of the Genetech parking lot headed for a direct impact. When Clark saw it out of the periphery of his vision, it was almost too late.

He acted instantly. He dove toward Lois, snapping his seat belt like wet spaghetti, doing the same for her restraint in one fluid motion. Clark gathered Lois into his arms, and folded himself protectively over her body not breaking his forward momentum. He tucked her head beneath his chin as he smashed through the driver's side window.

Clark flew out past the vehicle carefully to protect Lois the entire way. He hovered with her in his arms, turning mid-air, mere inches from the pavement to see the culmination of the collision. The sound was tremendous, and it made him nauseous to think how narrowly they missed being inside during the crash. Of course, he would have survived unscathed but Lois would probably not have been so lucky.

Their rental vehicle hardly looked like a car anymore. It was a mass of smoking metal and shattered glass. This was no accident. The men inside the truck, stumbled out of their dented vehicle, and Clark quickly lowered them to the ground.

He ran his hands down the length of Lois' body inspecting her for signs of injury.

"Are you hurt?" He asked anxiously.

It took Lois a moment to respond. She was busy trying to gulp air into her lungs. They were lying on the ground against each other. His hair was plastered against his head, from their speedy escape. His glasses were gone.

"I think you got something on your tie." She said dazedly.

Clark laughed in relief. "It wasn't one of my favorites anyway."

Lois reached up to run her fingers through his hair so that he looked more like a man she had never really met before. He was neither Clark nor Superman, and yet both simultaneously.

Lois peered over his shoulder recognizing the two men from the barbeque. They were arguing by the truck with unfriendly expressions on their faces. One had a gun in his hand. The wind gathered strength; it would rain any minute.

Lois looked around and then picked up Clark's glasses that had somehow landed next to them unbroken. Lois inspected them in her hand before suggesting, "You'd better put these on." She placed them on Clark's face, while he watched her carefully.

She gave him a tremulous smile and said, "Well, that was quite a ride. Statistically speaking, it's still safer to fly, right?"

He blinked heavily before brushing her hair out of her face. "Lois." The deep timber of his voice was like warm honey. It was a tone he usually reserved for Superman. "I've wanted to tell you for so long."

Despite the possible peril, Lois felt as if a burden had been lifted from her soul. She didn't care that he never said the words. It was enough that he wanted her to know.

"I understand. You're not off the hook yet, but I think we have to work this out at a time when someone's not trying to kill us."

"That day might never come." Clark's smile made her feel lightheaded. It was a good thing she was already on the ground. He began to rise to his feet, taking her with him. She tugged on his hand, urging him to stay beside her for a moment longer.

Lois' voice was faint. "Wait. Listen to me first. We need to find those missing people. Elizabeth indicated that Victor thought they were still alive."

"Lois . . ." he said with warning evident in his tone.

"We have to let them take us. It's our best way of saving the others." She argued.

Clark closed his eyes in defeat.

The two men approached them warily. They were sweating profusely, and they didn't have the air of hardened criminals. The men glanced from the wreckage to their prone forms many cars lengths away with obvious confusion.

One man said, "You were supposed to stop the vehicle, not kill them you idiot. Now, we have to get rid of all the evidence and tell them these two disappeared."

The driver replied, "It's not like I've done this before. How was I to know how fast I needed to hit them? Besides, they don't look like corpses to me."

Clark rose to his feet and carefully lifted Lois so that she was shielded behind him. "Clark, don't do anything stupid." Lois whispered pleadingly.

Clark raised both eyebrows in mock surprise at Lois.

"Can you walk?" One man asked dubiously.

"Golly. I sure hope so." Clark said to them, and then addressed Lois "Are you all right, love?"

She felt her heart skip a beat at the endearment. Lois took his hand and said to the man that had been driving, "No thanks to you. Where did you learn to drive? The bumper car ride at the county fair?"

"Get into the back of the truck." The driver gestured to his vehicle.

"And why exactly would I want to do that?" Lois asked too sweetly.

"Because if you don't I'll kill you." He said, showing her a gun.

She nodded. Clark was surprised at how calmly Lois was taking everything. She wasn't exhibiting any signs of shock from the accident, the armed men, or even her newly discovered knowledge about his identity. Lois was truly amazing.

She moved stiffly, but she was unharmed. Clark lifted her into the bed of the truck, and then climbed in beside her.

The men turned them so that Clark and Lois were sitting back to back. They bound their hands behind them at the base of their spines. Clark grasped Lois' chilled hands, trying to comfort her.

The men left them alone to try and hide the wreckage of their rental car. Most of it was on the side of the street beside some ruined bushes edging the road. They kicked some of the smaller pieces into the bushes and worked together to push the vehicle through the brush and off the road.

They were out of earshot, but Clark didn't think it would be too long before they completed their task.

"I guess we don't need to worry about the broken sunshade anymore." Lois commented as she watched them dispose of the car.

Clark pulled his hands free of the rope to turn around facing Lois. "I can't let you go with them." He grasped her arms in both of his hands and for one wild moment she was certain that he was going to fly them out of there together.

"No. Please don't." Lois pleaded.

The men could not hear them over the wind, but one glance in their direction would let them see that they were no longer bound.

"I'm going with you." She insisted.

Clark shook his head slowly. He tucked her wind whipped hair out of her face, keeping his hand on her cheek as he said, "I'll be fine, but I won't let you take unnecessary risks. I can't lose you. "

"You think if you go in there and do anything out of the ordinary, that they won't notice? Superman might not be in any danger, but Clark Kent would be. You are not leaving me behind."

"I've been doing this for most of my life. I'll be fine, and if anything goes wrong, I can move really fast." He gave her a crooked smile.

"And slow for all the good stuff?" Lois teased her eyes dancing. Then she kissed him. Clark returned the kiss with enthusiasm. He enjoyed it more now that he wasn't concealing anything from Lois. She knew the truth and she was still kissing him. He had a lot to be happy about. Who knew how long this would last? Clark figured that after what he was about to do, Lois' anger was just a matter of time. As they kissed, they forgot about the men, the wreck, even the storm.

Clark was the first one to pull away. He glanced toward the men and verified that they were still preoccupied. Clark hugged Lois flush against his body and said "I'm sorry, Lois."

And before she could ask what he was apologizing for, she felt the world become a blur. She wanted to protest, but was too busy trying to breathe. Lois was disoriented. She would have fallen down . . . if she wasn't already seated.

There were two sets of wide eyes peering in astonishment from a farmhouse window. Clark was no where to be seen.

Lois was sitting on a porch swing outside the Kent farm. Her hair was a complete tangle, and somewhere she'd lost her shoes.

She was beyond furious. Lois knew that he could move fast, but she'd never imagined that he could be _that_ fast. How she had suffered no ill effects from that quick jaunt, was something she would have to ask Clark. That was if she ever bothered to speak to him again.

How long would it take her to return to Metropolis? Bringing her out here like this was extremely unfair, and just plain dirty.

She really wished she had super powers, so she could wring Clark's neck. Or maybe she could get her hands on some Kryptonite. Yeah, that would be good too.

Sssssssssssssssssssss

_This chapter is a bit short, but I thought I would post it anyway. I'm going to be busy, so the next one might be a little longer in coming. You know . . . maybe in a couple of weeks. Ok, maybe sooner. ;)_

_Let me know what you think! _


	16. Stranded

_Thanks goes to 4ever1 for being the beta on this. Thank you also to all the wonderful people that left me reviews. _

Sssssssssssssssssssss

Clark would rather face Lois' wrath than her funeral. It was as simple as that. She was safe and he would rescue the missing homeowners.

Clark returned to the accident site, putting Lois' shoes on the roadside to make it appear that she had kicked them off before running into the trees. He zipped to the back of the truck and rewrapped the rope around his hands, making sure that there was enough slack to account for a small pair of hands slipping free.

He was just in time. The driver shouted when he saw Lois gone and Clark alone. They ran toward the truck.

"Where'd she go?" The driver asked. His thinning hair was wild.

"She's probably in another state by now. You'll never find her." Clark asserted.

The driver grunted, his eyes narrowing. He slammed the butt of his pistol against the back of Clark's skull. Clark feigned unconsciousness as the gun shattered into pieces.

There was a tense silence for a moment. Finally the other man said. "What'd you do that for?"

"It never happens that way in the movies." The driver complained.

"You're lucky that he's still breathing. Come on Hollywood, let's go find that reporter before this gets any worse and we make headline news." With that they left to search the area.

_Reporter_. They knew who they were. Clark was extremely grateful that Lois was no longer here and out of harm's reach. Had this accident happened because they had learned that he and Lois worked for the Daily Planet? How had they learned the truth? Clark suspected it had to do with the elimination of the surveillance devices in the house.

It was only a minute before the men gave up the search. They got into the truck and drove the protesting vehicle back to Genetech. Clark lay immobile trying to calculate how long he should remain "unconscious."

He knew he should be thinking of his current predicament, but instead all he could think of was Lois. Clark had tried to imagine Lois' reaction to learning about his identity many times. Usually, he pictured sitting her down, preferably miles away from anyone else, and telling her as soothingly as he could that he was Superman.

He knew how much his deception would hurt her. Lois was bound to be somewhat humiliated that she hadn't discovered the truth on her own. Her ability to ferret out the truth was a point of pride for her. She couldn't truly understand his need to conceal his identity that without this deception there would be only Superman. His private life as Clark Kent would never exist.

Sometimes he imagined her screaming at him in fury, other times Clark thought that she would weep. The worst was when she didn't say anything and just turned around and walked away never to speak to him again.

Whatever the reaction, Lois could no longer feel any form of affection for Clark Kent. He would no longer have a place in her life. He could never imagine that she could forgive him for his deception. Their relationship would become like a divorced couple focusing reluctantly on visitation rights for their son.

Clark had never entertained the possibility that Lois would kiss him once the truth had been revealed. It had to have been a mistake. Not that he was complaining, but it just didn't feel right. He felt guilty, like he deserved her anger. She had said, _"You could never hurt me the way he did_." But because Clark and Superman were one and the same, he had hurt her even more than she had realized. But when she had learned the truth, she hadn't even acted surprised.

Lois had to have comprehended the full implications of what had happened because she had made the comment, _"Statistically speaking, it's still safer to fly, right?" _Lois knew, and still she had kissed him. Lois had every right to lash out at him. Instead, she had not exhibited any signs of anger, confusion, or upset. If anything, she hadn't had any reaction at all.

It was . . . disturbing.

Clark could only come to one conclusion. Things had happened so fast that Lois hadn't had time to process the meaning of it all. He had seen people seriously hurt at accident scenes that were completely unaware of the pain while the adrenaline coursed through their system. He vividly remembered a mother that had run on a broken ankle to engulf her young daughter in a hug. It was only after he had flown both of them to the hospital that she became aware of the pain.

Lois hadn't had time to feel any hostility for his deception. She was probably furious now. Clark was glad that Lois was a few states away. He prayed that she didn't do anything too foolish while they were apart. It might have been wiser to take her to the Fortress instead of Kansas. He'd just have to hope that his mother could placate her enough so that Lois wouldn't do anything that they'd both regret.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was hard to sustain her fury when a yellow lab was peering up at her with soulful eyes, but Lois was giving it her best. The dog was leaning against her leg, his tail sporadically twitching in a tentative wag.

Jason ran out of the farm house, "Mommy." He gave her a huge hug. The boy began talking rapidly telling her all about his adventures on the farm. He told her about the cat that was too fat to catch mice that was living in the loft in the barn. Jason described the huge tractor that he jumped over with only one try, and about baking bread and how important it was to use your knees while making it.

At Lois' confused look Martha explained from the doorway, "Kneading bread."

"Oh." Lois smiled her dark mood improving.

"I have a pot of coffee inside, and we were just about to see how that bread turned out."

"Do we have to leave already?" Jason pleaded following them inside. "Did daddy . . ." at Martha's stern look Jason quickly corrected, "Do we have a ride home?"

Lois noticed the look and wondered exactly what the two of them had been talking about. First, she needed to find out what was happening at Genetech. She didn't have her purse, which meant she had no money and no identification. There was no way she'd be getting onto an airplane without pulling out all the stops. And that took time. She could probably get Perry to arrange transport for her, but that would involve explaining how she had ended up in Kansas.

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes while pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

"We can figure this out inside, honey." Martha urged.

Lois tried for a polite smile, but from Martha's worried look, it must have looked ghastly. She walked into the house. The elderly woman's eyes widened when she noticed Lois' bare feet.

"I need to get back to Metropolis."

"Maybe you should get cleaned up first?" Martha suggested. Her voice was gentle, but Lois could see a glimmer of humor in her eyes.

"I can't believe he did this to me."

"Superman?"

"Your son." she could have been correcting Martha, but from the significant look Lois gave her the truth seemed to hum between them.

"Oh my." Martha Kent went white.

Lois took her hand without thinking and said "Don't worry. I'm going to strangle him before anyone can learn his secret."

Martha regained her color and chuckled. "That bad huh? He's about as stubborn as they come, but I have a feeling that he just might have met his match. Come. I'll find you something to wear."

Lois would have considered arguing if her feet weren't so cold. She looked down at her bare feet somewhat ruefully. "That might be a good idea. I can always throttle him after I'm all clean. Might leave less evidence for the guys in forensics." She joked.

Martha's eyes twinkled, but she remained wisely silent.

Lois showered and dressed in a pair of Martha's jogging pants. The matching shirt was too small across the bust, so Lois helped herself to one of Clark's Kansas university sweatshirts. She slipped her feet into a pair of sandals Martha had left her.

His room was almost a shrine to the boy Clark had been. It made her feel like she was privy to something very private by even being here. Lois stood there taking it all in before a picture caught her attention. It was at a high school graduation. Clark was standing next to a red haired woman. Was that Lana? She was a little too pretty and Lois found herself looking for flaws in the even featured woman. Where was Lana now? Just how much had Clark cared for her?

Lois recalled how Clark had told her that he hadn't loved Lana. Had he ever loved anyone? Why couldn't she remember their time together?

If he had loved her once so long ago, why had he chosen to leave? Lois noticed that there wasn't a picture of her or Jason anywhere in the room. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy while seeing evidence of the comfortable familiarity Clark and the other woman had shared.

Lois buried her nose in the collar at her neck. She could detect a faint aroma of Clark's soap. A wave of longing swept through her. She missed him, his easy smile and the deep timber of his voice. It suddenly seemed that he was millions instead of hundreds of miles away.

She had to get back to Metropolis. What was Clark doing now? How long would it take to find out what was going on in the Iron Gates community?

When Lois reappeared in the kitchen, Martha said in a no nonsense manner. "Jason's in the barn feeding the cat. Sit down and have a cup of coffee. Or would you prefer tea?"

Lois shook her head. Martha was commanding and somehow pleasant at the same time. Lois could understand how even Superman couldn't argue with this woman.

"I can't stay. Clark needs me."

Martha looked at her intently, before saying "That might be true, but I don't know if it's in the way that you mean."

She poured two cups and sat across from Lois. "How long have you known?"

"About . . ?" Lois drew an imaginary S on her chest.

Martha nodded.

"Just a few days."

Her eyes widened, as Martha carefully sipped her hot coffee. Lois didn't know how she could stay so quiet. Surely, the curiosity must be eating her up inside. Lois knew that if their situations had been reversed, she would have demanded all the details by now. Martha Kent seemed content to sit across the table sipping her coffee, waiting patiently for Lois to volunteer information.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need. I'm sure my son will be coming to take you home soon enough."

Lois watched Jason run past the window, holding a stalk of corn like an action figure. The leaves fluttered so that at a quick glance it was easy to imagine that they formed a cape flowing back in the wind. The boy pretended to land the corn Superman and she could see that Jason was having an animated conversation with the husk.

The coffee mug in Martha's hands clattered to the table, sloshing some of the steaming brew onto the scarred tabletop. Her gasp was quickly smothered by the back of one shaking hand.

Lois felt her heart leap and she whirled around trying to locate what had startled Martha. The older woman's eyes were wide, fixed on Lois' hand. When Martha met Lois' gaze she tried to smother her reaction. Her eyes were moist, her lower lip trembled. "Excuse me." She rushed out of the room.

Lois looked down and immediately understood. The wedding band glinted brightly in the light; it seemed suddenly heavy on her hand. Why had she reacted so strongly? A hard lump coalesced in her stomach. Clark's mother hardly even knew Lois. Surely she wouldn't object so strongly to having her for a daughter-in-law, would she?

Martha returned to the room. "Sorry. I thought I'd heard someone at the door." She resumed her seat across the table from Lois. If she hadn't seen Martha's reaction just a moment ago Lois wouldn't have believed it by looking at her now.

Lois met Martha's eyes. "I see now why Clark is such a terrible liar."

Martha blushed, lowering her gaze.

"I guess Clark's told you _all_ about me." Lois said sardonically.

"Oh, dear. You misunderstand. I think Clark's been in love with you from the first day he went to work at that newspaper. It's been hard for my boy, being so different. I was so afraid that he'd always be alone."

Lois shifted uncomfortably, wanting to correct Martha, but needing to hear what she had to say even more. "I didn't think I'd ever see him again. Our time together is hazy, like a half remembered dream. Somehow I don't fully remember . . . but I have Jason so we must have been . . . close."

"Clark mentioned doing something that he regretted." Her brow drew together. "I know it wasn't his relationship with you or having Jason for a son. He adores both of you too much. But messing with your memories . . . I never imagined that he'd done something like that. I had no idea that he was still developing new powers." She grimaced. "I thought I'd raised him better. Sometimes I still want to tan that boy's hide no matter how old he is. At least Clark's got some sense. How long ago was the wedding?"

"Clark and I aren't married."

"Oh. My." Her eyes grew wide and Lois knew that she was wondering if she had revealed too much about Clark's heart. She moaned so low that Lois knew she wasn't supposed to hear. "Poor Clark"

Lois felt her heart go out to this woman. "It's just a prop Perry gave us for our assignment. We were undercover as a married couple. I thought you were upset because you thought I was your daughter-in-law."

"Oh heavens, no." Her eyebrows rose. Martha chose her next words carefully. "My boy's special. He was gone for a long time. Whatever he hoped to find was not out there." She pointed up. "It's right here." She indicated the surrounding area. Lois didn't think Martha was referring to the farm. She patted Lois' hand companionably. "You're the first person I've been able to talk openly about Clark since my Jonathan passed away."

Lois had a memory of Martha's anxious face outside the hospital when Superman had been unconscious. She hadn't realized who she was at the time. Lois felt a pang of pity when she realized the secret had prevented Martha from visiting her ailing son. No one could know of her relationship to Superman. She was just one face among many. If Clark had died, even Martha's grief would have to remain hidden. Lois wondered if someday she would be just like this woman if Jason followed in his father's footsteps.

"I have to hide so many things; missed out on so many years. I had always hoped that when my son got married I'd be there to see it." And Lois understood. Martha had believed that they had gotten married without her knowledge. Martha asked carefully. "You know about Clark, and there's Jason . . . How are things between you two?"

Martha's vulnerability prompted Lois to opening up. She also needed to talk to someone without worrying about revealing secrets. "I'm furious at what he did, and I'm still trying to understand everything. He left me alone with Jason with no memory of our time together . . . and yet I still love him. I don't know what I want to do more, kiss or punch him." Lois smiled remembering the look on Clark's face after she'd kissed him at the barbeque.

"I wouldn't suggest punching him." Martha laughed in relief.

"Probably break my fist." Lois agreed. "Clark saved my life, again. And then brought me here out of some misguided notion of keeping me safe. He's back there all by himself, Mrs. Kent."

"Call me Martha."

Lois gave her a quick smile. "It's been over an hour now. He should have returned by now."

"I have an idea." Martha said. Lois returned Martha's mischievous smile. In that moment, Lois knew she had found a kindred spirit.

Sssssssssssssssssss

Clark groaned, and realized with some unease that his discomfort was not entirely fake. He had actually been unaware for some period of time. Had he fallen asleep? Or had he actually lost consciousness for a while?

He cracked his eyes open to assess the area without notice. Clark could see Victor Valentino on the other side of a glass wall. He was engaged in an intense conversation with the two men that had brought him here. Clark realized that even when he focused, he couldn't hear what they were saying.

He was lying on a cot in the corner of a utilitarian cell. A man clutching a white lab coat sat in the corner of the cell on a folding chair. He was staring blindly at the ceiling. His face looked oddly familiar.

Clark tried to peer beyond the metal walls surrounding him, and felt a white-hot knife of pain pierce his skull. His muscles were on fire; his entire body ached.

Clark realized with dawning horror that his powers were gone.

Ssssssssssssssssssss

_Let me know what you think!_


	17. Running into Trouble

_Thanks again to 4ever1 for a quick beta and I need to send a special thank you to all of you who left me such wonderful reviews. I really do appreciate it!_

_Rhea_

Ssssssssssssssssssss

As the hours passed and the distance closed, Lois' felt her unease grow. She knew that Clark had been trying to keep her safe, but that left her with the task of recovering lost ground. Couldn't he have brought her to her place in Metropolis? Why Kansas? At least it had been nice to check on Jason. She was relieved to see him well and enjoying his stay on the farm.

Clark was in the thick of things, getting answers _without her_. She had no doubt that Clark would willingly share the story, but that wasn't the point. He had elected to 'save' Lois without asking if she even wanted to be saved.

He had brought her here so quickly, Lois hadn't known what he was up to until it was too late. How did you argue with a man who was capable of such astounding feats? Lois grunted, crossing her arms across her chest. With great cunning and a whole lot of determination.

What stung the most was that Clark hadn't bothered to return and keep her updated. Lois didn't like being unnecessary and she certainly didn't like being forgotten.

Something didn't feel right.

It was unlike Clark to leave her hanging like this. Lois had a gut feeling that something had gone wrong. Clark was in trouble. Lois' anxiety grew. There was no word from Clark and no report of any Superman related activity that could have delayed his return.

This was why she was in the passenger seat of a small U-haul moving van, with a painful bladder, wishing she hadn't drunk so many cups of coffee. When the driver, an elderly man who thankfully had a lead foot, asked if she'd like to stop, Lois just shook her head.

Albert was Martha's neighbor. He was heading into Metropolis to assist his daughter in a move to the city after a very nasty divorce. Albert was more than willing to give her a ride eager for the company and for a sympathetic ear.

His youngest daughter Marie, had already gone ahead to accept a position at Metropolis General, and couldn't take leave to move her belongings out to the city. Her divorce had finalized just last week, and she'd been eager to get a new start on her life.

Albert's black eyes glittered with animation, and his chocolate skin, although creased, told a tale of a lifetime of laughter. Lois understood why Martha had befriended the seventy-plus year old man.

Albert made their squabbles sound like a soap opera, and she found herself relaxing at his wry humor. Lois wondered how anyone could possibly know so much about the personal life of his daughter and her recent ex. He missed his calling as a reporter. When she told him that, he laughed, obviously flattered.

He took this as an opening to probe Lois' current predicament. Not seeing any harm in telling him an edited version of the truth, and hoping that it would help to alleviate her stress, Lois opened up. She told him about their recent assignment, the missing people, and her concern over Clark's safety.

Albert rubbed his chin and asked. "Clark hasn't called?"

"I haven't seen him since Superman saved us at the accident."

"There you see. Everything is going to be fine. I'm sure with your young man working with Superman he's as safe as a baby in a cradle."

Lois made a non-committal noise in response.

"Although I wonder why Superman flew you there instead of Clark to his mother's house?"

"Testosterone."

Albert snorted in laughter.

"You men can't help but throw yourselves into the path of a bullet to save a woman. Always thinking that you're invincible."

"Not enough men these days are like that. Martha's talked so much about Clark, I feel as if I know him. I moved in after he'd left for Metropolis, so I never had the pleasure, but he sounds like a pretty special man."

"Well, he's . . . Clark." Lois said as if that should explain everything.

One shaggy eyebrow rose in amusement. His lips quirked in a quick grin. "I see you still have the ring on."

Lois shrugged, avoiding Albert's shrewd gaze, "These things aren't cheap. I really don't want to risk losing it and have Perry dock my pay."

"Uh huh." Albert said unconvinced. "You want to know what I think?"

"No." Lois answered firmly, but she was lying.

The scenery was a blur. It was just a few more miles until they reached the outskirts of Metropolis.

"I think you don't want to take off the ring, because it links you to Clark. I think you care a great deal about him."

"Of course I do. Everyone thinks Clark's a great guy."

"I think you're in love with him."

"I can't believe _you _still believe in love with everything your daughter's gone through."

"Oh she never had _the Look_."

"_The Look_?"

"You know. The glow someone gets when they're in love. Whenever you say his name, I can see it."

Lois snorted dubiously. "You want to know what I think, Albert? I think you're a hopeless romantic."

"That might be. But I'd bet next year's corn crop that I'm right."

When Lois remained silent crossing her arms across her chest, Albert chuckled.

Sssssssssssssssssss

A man with Asian features knelt beside him and whispered, "The pain will pass soon." It was the man in the lab coat. Clark realized where he had seen him before. He was the driver of the truck that Lois had been watching late the other night.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Clark asked, sitting up with some difficulty.

"I'm Jon. I work in the research lab here at Genetech. You've been unconscious and we're just going to do a quick evaluation of your condition."

Clark could hardly pay attention to his words. He felt disoriented when he saw that Victor and the other two men were no longer on the other side of the glass. In their place, a card game was spread out on a small folding table.

A young woman, almost a child, dressed in a utilitarian coverall was leaning back in a folding chair, trying to hide a triumphant look from the man seated across from her. The man was so pale Clark decided that he was almost an albino. His eyes were fringed with long colorless eyelashes that gave him an almost otherworldly look.

As if sensing his regard, he turned to face Clark. The black of the man's eyes were startling, but it was the expression on his face that made his gut lurch. There was almost a gleeful malevolence written in every line in the man's face. He spread his cards out on the table with a flourish, his gaze never wavering from Clark's face. The young woman slumped in disappointment.

He glanced at his watch and nodded at Jon.

"Just lie still." Jon said as he neared him with a syringe. Clark recoiled, more out of fear of discovery than of the pain the needle could inflict.

Instead of breaking, the syringe slipped easily into Clark's arm, a testament to his weakened condition. The man withdrew a small amount of blood, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Why am I so weak?" Clark asked.

"You have the flu. It's a quite common variety. If you had gotten last year's flu vaccine, you wouldn't have suffered any flu-like symptoms. We just want to make certain it hasn't mutated after interacting with your system. You're the first one that's been exposed who hadn't been pre-selected from our candidates. We just need to make sure you aren't having some sort of reaction to the . . . therapy. "

His answers only prompted more questions. Did they know who he was? How had he gotten the flu, when he had never been sick a day in his life? Why were they infecting people with the influenza virus anyway?

Jon turned to leave. Clark tried to rise to his feet, but the vertigo was too much. He was dressed in a plain white hospital gown. His eyes grew wide as he wondered what had happened to his clothes. Then Clark relaxed as he realized that he had left his Superman suit in a compressed ball behind a pipe on the Daily Planet rooftop. Good thing that Lois knew the truth, because when he had flown her to Kansas, he hadn't even had to change clothing.

He watched Jon leave through the glass. Jon punched a code in the keypad, locking the door behind him. Then it struck him. Clark was trapped in a research lab, helpless, and scientists were about to examine a vial of his blood.

This was beyond bad. If they didn't know his true identity, it would probably only be a matter of time, before the truth was revealed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Lois returned from the bathroom, Albert was waiting for her. She had seen the wisdom of changing into the non-descript coveralls that he had given her, but when she saw that his garb matched her own, Lois scowled. She tucked her hair into a matching gray baseball hat, watching him dubiously.

"You're going to this Genelab right away." Albert hadn't asked a question.

"Genetech. Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"You aren't coming with me." She said.

"If I go, you get door to door limo service."

Lois shook her head, but was in too much of a hurry to argue.

"I'm an old man. I need adrenalin just to keep my heart going. They'll never suspect me and besides, if I die, I've already lived a full life."

"Your argument is that you're expendable?" Lois said incredulously, a reluctant smile on her face.

He shrugged. "I told Martha that I'd help you, and I'm a man of my word."

Her concern over Clark's absence overrode her usual arguments. Lois only stopped to borrow Marie's phone.

"Lois!" Jimmy's voice was high pitched and more than a bit breathless. "We've been worried about both you and Clark since someone reported finding the license plate of your rental. Where are you?"

"Jimmy. Do you have any idea where Superman is?"

"There's been no sign of him. He's been kind of scarce lately. Are you in some kind of trouble? Do you want me to call the police?"

She thought about it for a moment and then said, "Clark and I got separated after the car crash."

"Car crash?!"

"I'm with a friend right now, but I think that Clark might have gone into Genetech without me. If you don't hear from me in an hour, send the cavalry after us, okay Jimmy?"

"Mr. White's just come out of a meeting. Do you want to talk to him?"

"I gotta' go. Thanks Jimmy." She hung up quickly. Lois knew Perry would not be happy, but she was grateful that she had managed to avoid talking to him. He would tell her to get back to the Planet and write up what she had and let the police look into Clark's disappearance.

Albert didn't say anything to her as they got into a small black sedan and drove to the research facility. It was remarkably easy to gain entrance through the back delivery area. Albert had a face that seemed incapable of deceit, and one look at his arthritic fingers, made him seem harmless.

Lois kept her head down as they made their way deeper into the bowels of Genetech. They passed a crowded cafeteria where she caught sight of Kai Lee sitting with a dark haired man. Was that her husband? They hurried past.

There approached an open door to a gym where a young girl was lifting enormous weights. Albert stopped in his tracks and said, "She's lifting more than four hundred pounds!"

"Shhhh." Lois tugged on his arm, so that they would remain unnoticed. There was also a man running on a treadmill, his legs a blur. He seemed to be moving as fast as Superman. A man in a lab coat holding some sort of device, turned from his observation, to look in their direction.

They ducked around the corner and out of sight. "Let's go back to the cafeteria, 'cause I want whatever that man ate for lunch." Albert said in awe.

Lois' mind was filled with questions. What exactly were they doing, and what had happened to Clark? It couldn't have been a coincidence that he disappeared at the same time others were exhibiting super human powers.

There were guards standing at a set of double doors ahead of them. Figures in environmental suits flashed a badge before the guards opened the doors for them.

Lois pulled Albert into a small room. It was very cold, air blew down from vents in the ceiling, and she could see lab coats and environment suits hung on a rack. Lois pulled one down and started dressing.

When Albert didn't move, she said, "You don't have to come with me, but I'm not leaving until I find Clark."

Albert started to dress and asked, "Do you do this often? I didn't know that being a reporter was so exciting."

"You have no idea." Lois muttered. "Keep your head down, and don't say a word."

She found an empty plastic holder, intended for a badge. She hoped it would be enough. Lois clipped it to her clothing, and went confidentially up to the two guards. She flashed the badge holder quickly then turned away, pretending to confer with Albert. The two guards paused and then opened the door. Lois and Albert moved quickly inside and ducked around the corner.

"I can't believe that worked." Albert said, there was a definite note of admiration in his voice. "Those boys should be fired."

"Yeah, well, half the time if you look like you belong, no one will question you."

It was lunch time and the place was relatively deserted. They went to the first door and opened it cautiously. The first room she saw had a doorway with some sort of clear sheeting. Clark lay in a medical bed, various devices monitoring his vitals. His eyes were closed, his face pale.

Lois had to restrain herself from running to his bedside. She waited while a suited man took some notes and then absentmindedly moved passed them.

The first time she had seen him in a hospital bed she wondered if he would ever open his eyes again. For some reason, this was even worse. His skin had a slightly greenish, sickly cast. His eyes moved behind his lids like he was dreaming, but from the expression on his face, Lois guessed it was a nightmare.

The sight of him like this filled her with terror. He had never looked so ill, and it horrified her to find him so vulnerable. Although she felt as if her heart was struggling to beat, her mind remained clear. She had to get him out of here.

"Clark?" Lois entreated in a whisper. The heart monitor gave a lurch, setting off an alarm. Lois grabbed his arm ignoring the sound of approaching people. She'd fight them off one at a time if she had too, but she refused to abandon Clark.

She glanced up to meet Albert's eyes, and saw that he understood.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Time became meaningless. Clark had been moved to some sort of hospital ward where he was the sole occupant. He was growing weaker; the only thing growing stronger was the pain.

If this is what it felt like to have the flu, he had shown far too little sympathy to those affected. He could see that Jon was growing worried about his worsening condition. Even if Clark understood the cause, he could hardly tell him about his alien physiology.

From the bits that he'd overheard when they thought he was unconscious, he'd pieced together some facts. Their research had involved using a sample of Superman's tissue taken while he had been weakened in the hospital following his exposure to the mass of Kryptonite.

As he lay there two things haunted him. First, Lois would never know what had happened to him, and second Jason would be alone as he came into his powers. Clark knew without a doubt, that he was dying.

They were wearing biohazard containment suits when they administered to him now. They were tracking his vitals particularly concerned with his "raging" fever. Clark didn't know if he was in fact all that feverish since his temperature was high by human standards. He did know that he wasn't all together lucid because when he managed to open his eyes, the woman peering at him through a translucent helmet looked just like Lois.

He tried to tell her that she had to leave before she caught this deadly contagion, but he couldn't find the strength to speak. When she placed her hand on his arm, he could swear that he could feel her desperate fear for him. A sound pierced the air and he saw the woman and her suited companion glance at each other.

Clark felt her grip on his arm, and he closed his eyes wishing that he could see Lois just one more time. The woman pulled off her helmet, swinging her hair free, and he realized that he hadn't been dreaming. It was really Lois. The sound of pounding feet and frantic yells finally registered and his eyes widened in horror.

"Lois!" He exclaimed, feeling guilty that she had put herself at risk because of his desire to see her. It was his fault that she was here risking exposure to whatever ailment was plaguing him. What would exposure do to her frail body, if with his enhanced physiology he could hardly cling to consciousness?

Victor Valentino walked into the room, garbed in a containment suit. He remained several paces away from Clark. "I'm sorry that it had to end like this, but my work is too important to be stopped by the morality of the American public. I was very much disappointed to discover that the newest additions to our community were in fact two reporters for the Daily Planet."

Victor turned to a man that was standing behind him. "Would you be so kind as to escort our visitors off the premises? We need to make sure that their greatest story will be that of their mysterious and permanent disappearance."

It was the man with the black eyes and colorless skin. He smiled in obvious pleasure. "I think that I might enjoy playing with them some before I get rid of them." He picked up a lock of Lois' hair, as he raised a questioning eyebrow at Victor.

"I see little harm in it since you already have the antibodies, Peter. Just make it quiet. I don't need anything to send the police back here again. Make sure you do a complete decontamination when you're done."

"Of course, dear brother."

Lois stepped hard on the man's instep and he gasped in pain. Almost too fast to see, Peter punched Lois in the face, knocking her against the far wall. Albert tried to grab Peter, but he was knocked down almost as quickly.

Victor left the room.

Clark struggled to sit up, his face a mask of fury. He rose unsteadily to his feet fueled by adrenalin and rage. Clark rammed Peter's back with his head, causing the man to impact into one of the monitors. It shattered on the floor. The blow caused almost more pain to Clark than it did to Peter as he watched the room spin.

Lois' was trying to rise to her feet. Blood was trickling from her nose, and her eyes were wide "Clark!"

He couldn't move fast enough to block the blow to his head. Clark felt the darkness clawing at his vision. He met Lois' eyes, trying to project one thought "Run!"

Then he knew no more.

Ssssssssssssssss


	18. Sacrifice

_A big thank you goes out to everyone that stuck through with me this long through this story. I really appreciate all the feedback. It's what keeps me going. Thanks again! I'm sorry that I haven't responded individually. But each time I see my inbox with another feedback, it renews my motivation to continue. This is for all of you! Thanks again to 4ever1!_

Ssssssssssssssss

Lois watched in horror as Clark crumpled to the ground. A man in a lab coat rushed into the room yelling "What are you doing?"

Peter Valentino said dryly "Aren't you supposed to be wearing a mask, Jon?" Lois thought it was an odd comment to make since Peter's face was uncovered.

Lois crawled toward Clark, hoping that they were too distracted to notice. Her ribs ached, but she didn't think anything was broken. The blood had dried beneath her nose and her cheek was starting to throb.

Clark lay unmoving, sprawled across the floor. Lois could see the steady rise and fall of his chest. At least he was alive.

Jon's eyes were wide as he took in the scene before him. Medical equipment lay shattered on the floor. A sickly buzzing noise trilled from some sort of monitoring device that was in two pieces, but was still plugged into the wall.

Lois reached Clark. Even wearing a medical gown, and helpless, he looked tragic rather than ridiculous. At least while he was unconscious it was hard to imagine him as Superman. His eyes were such a vivid shade of blue it was no wonder that he needed something to diffuse their depths

His glasses were nowhere in sight. Lois ran her fingers through his hair, trying to mess it up, straightening the lock of hair that had a tendency to curl.

Albert, still fully outfitted in the bio-hazard suit, was groaning, holding his arm carefully to his chest. He sat on the floor, his dark eyes glazed in pain.

Jon explained, "Masks are no longer necessary. Clark's body eradicated the virus, so he's no longer contagious." Jon retreated a step when he saw that Peter was armed. His voice sounded almost pleading. "We need him. He just might be the breakthrough that we were looking for. His very cell structure has been altered unlike the others. It probably accounts for why he is still so weak, but it has great potential."

"I don't care about your research. He's a reporter, and that makes him a liability. He has to go."

"He might be the key to learning how to make the powers last. Even after Kryptonite exposure, he's retained traces of metahuman DNA."

Lois' eyes grew wide. Kryptonite. If Clark had been exposed to Kryptonite, would that make him susceptible to a virus? She thought it was possible. It was bad enough for him to be weakened by lethal radiation, but to add a virus to which he probably had no natural antibodies was potentially life threatening.

Her worry about Clark's condition became dread. But the scientist, Jon, had said that the virus was gone. Did that mean that he was recovering? Given enough time, would his strength return?

She needed to buy them some time.

Peter snarled. He gestured for some men to enter the room. "Find some other way to make these enhancements last. We can't do anything that will attract attention. And I suggest you leave now, before I add you to the list of expendable resources." His coal black eyes seemed to go even darker with the threat.

Jon back peddled out of there, as he gave the three of them a regretful look.

Peter yanked Lois upright by her arm. He looked at the injuries on her face and grinned. "Sorry if I was rough, but I think I might be able to make you forget the pain in your face."

Lois grimaced and then said, "Let them go."

"You're not in any position to be telling me what to do."

"I'll go with you _willingly_ if you let them go."

"It doesn't much matter to me. I like a bit of fight in my women." Peter got a considering expression on his face. "But I admit that I'm intrigued by the prospect."

She swallowed hard. "Only after you let them go." Lois demanded, feeling as if her stomach had turned to ice in her gut.

"I'll think about it. I was going to kill them right away. Maybe, if you're good enough, you can make me forget all about these two."

A couple of men grabbed Clark's arms and dragged him down a corridor and into an elevator. Albert rose painfully to his feet. Lois and Peter followed. They filled the elevator; no one said a word as they watched the elevator descend.

Peter stood behind them with the gun pointed in their direction. Lois could feel his breath stir her hair. She tried to suppress a shudder. Her heart fluttered nervously in her chest as she exchanged tense glances with Albert. He was still holding his arm against his chest. He met her gaze, his eyes blazing with determination.

The men opened a door deep beneath the main floor as an alarm went off. The lights went dark. A red light flashed in the hallway indicating that main power had been shut down. Lois might have tried to fight them, if Clark had been conscious. She knew that she had no hope of escaping and keeping him alive at the same time.

Peter swore and gestured with the gun for them to go forward into a room.

"Don't worry Sweetheart. I'll be back for you." He promised.

He threw her inside the dimly lit room. Lois tripped over Clark's body as the sound of the door being locked reverberated through the thick metal. She stared at the back of the door for a long moment before dropping to her knees where Clark lay inert.

"Clark?" She brushed the hair off his forehead, unable to stop touching him. She pulled his head into her lap. His eyes twitched, but remained closed. His usually warm skin was cool to the touch. He went from shuddered violently to becoming deathly still. She wasn't certain what was worse.

Albert shucked off the environmental suit so that he was dressed in the plain coveralls. He paced the room, cradling his arm against his chest, but when she asked, he denied that he was in pain. "Shouldn't we try to call Superman for help?" Albert's voice was oddly calm.

Lois wasn't certain how she should answer. "I don't think it's a good idea right now."

Albert seemed about to argue studied her for a moment, then resumed pacing.

Lois hoped they were in a boiler room. It actually looked more like a crematorium lit only by the red blazing firelight visible through a small square window. It must have been enormously hot, because it was remarkably easy to see by the light. Lois suspected it was here so that the facility was able to safely dispose of medical waste. She feared Peter intended a more sinister purpose for the device.

Lois gazed at Clark wishing that they would survive this unscathed. All the misunderstandings and missed opportunities seemed too painful to bear. They had wasted so much time. Lois felt the tears trace a path down her face. She tried to keep her sobs quiet, not wanting to alarm Albert.

Albert stopped pacing, to study the wall, as if trying to solve some monumental mystery. He was watching Lois whenever he thought she wasn't looking. She knew he had heard her exchange with Peter. She was grateful that he didn't bring it up. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't even be here.

"I'm sorry to get you wrapped up in this mess." Lois said.

"At least it gets me out of unpacking boxes." He gave a mock shudder. "I don't think I could stand looking at all Marie's Hummels. Damn creepy if you ask me."

Lois laughed, but it sounded forced.

She took Clark's hand and brought it to her lips. His skin was warming in her palm. She gripped it tightly trying to maintain control, but the tears continued to spill free anyway. "Don't you dare leave us again, Clark. _We_ need you. _ I_ need you."

She jumped when she felt his fingers curl around her own. "Lois?"

Clark slowly sat up, his eyes going wide when he looked into her face. He ran his hand lightly down her cheek.

Lois forgot her discomfort, she forgot Albert in the corner. She threw her arms around Clark's neck and kissed him. His hand pressed against the small of her back, his lips grew warm at her touch. They pulled away to inspect each other.

It was a relief to finally see him awake and aware. Lois had gone from hoping that he would save them to praying that he would survive. He looked pale, but the greenish pallor was gone. His eyes moved over her face, and she could see the tightening of his jaw when he noted the dried blood and bruises.

"It looks worse than it is. How about you? Are you back to normal?" Lois asked and from her intonation it was obvious that she was referring to his abilities.

He paused as if to consider then answered, "Better. But still, not myself."

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up from your nap."

He ran his hand down her face, wiping away one of her tears. He smiled sadly. "I guess I just needed the magic of your kiss."

Lois snorted. "Come on Sleeping Beauty. We don't have much time."

Albert said, "We can't wait until they come back. That is completely out of the question."

Clark started, and then he said in a high pitched voice. "Oh, pardon us sir. I thought we were alone."

Lois' voice was amused. "This is Albert Barnes. He gave me a ride when I was stranded in Smallville."

Clark gave her a look that seemed to indicate she would have been better staying there. Then he gave Albert a polite smile. "You're the one that bought the Siegel place right?"

"All 450 acres of it." Albert agreed proudly. He was scrutinizing them, as if trying to figure something out.

Clark made a nervous motion to adjust his glasses, and then realized that they were missing.

His eyes grew wide and there was no mistaking the panic on his face. "Lois? Have you seen my glasses?"

Albert gave him a piercing look, and then he nodded. "Here. Maybe my reading glasses will help?" He pulled a pair out the breast pocket of his coveralls.

"Thanks." Clark put them on. No one said a word about the fact that one lens was cracked. The frames were smaller than the ones that Clark normally wore, but they did the job.

"Why did you come?" Clark asked them seriously.

"To save you -- Isn't it obvious?" Lois said sarcastically.

Clark gave a gentle smile his eyebrows raised. He was still wearing a white cotton gown that covered him to his knees. It left his arms and calves bare, exposing his fine musculature. It seemed at odds with the glasses, but it was oddly sexy too.

"That's a good look for you, Kent."

Clark blushed as if realizing only then that he was no longer wearing his usual garments.

"Leave the poor boy alone, Lois." Albert admonished. "Let him have some dignity." He turned back to face the wall. "Come here. I think I found something."

A small ray of light streamed through an indentation in the wall. "It's a window. It's been covered with black paint. See. I chipped a bit of it away. The glass looks pretty thick." Albert said.

Lois and Clark met each other's gaze in the dim glow. They might not have anything to break it with, but it was sunlight. Lois ran her nail across the paint, widening the opening so that they could see that it faced a pair of dumpsters in a back parking lot. The lot was empty.

Lois grabbed Clark's hand and put it into the light.

"What is it?" Albert asked.

"My hands are cold." Clark answered, his facial expression was innocent, but Lois could see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You'd get warmer much faster if you went over to the autoclave/ crematorium." Albert said dryly.

Clark uneasily eyed the over-large device that seemed to be the sole purpose of this room.

The doors opened and the room flooded with artificial light. Lois tensed, feeling as if her muscles had turned to stone. It was time. He had come back. Her eyes widened and she searched the newly illuminated room for inspiration for their escape. It was hopeless; the room was empty.

She glanced at Clark, wondering if his hearing had recovered enough so that he could perceive the frantic beating of her heart. Lois tried to hide her panic, but Clark must have seen it cross her features. He touched her arm in an unconscious gesture of comfort, and then Clark stepped protectively between her and the open doorway.

Peter stood in the entry pointing a gun at them. "So should I kill them now? Or do you come with me?"

Lois nodded to the pale man with the dark eyes watching them from the doorway. She said, "Give me just a moment."

Lois clutched at Clark, digging her nails into his arm. He didn't wince; he just met her gaze in concern. She looked at the blood welling in the tiny crescent shapes she had created in his skin with dread. If she could do that sort of damage so easily, Clark was far from recovered.

Her lips twitched and she gave Clark an apologetic look.

She could see the dawning comprehension on his face. There was fury in his eyes. It made her fear that he would do something that would get himself killed.

"No." He moaned.

Lois said too low for Peter to hear. "I can stall him. You need to stay here and come only when you're ready. Understand?"

He grabbed her arms tightly, a steely look crossing his face. "You can't honestly believe that he's going to just let us walk out of here alive." Clark's voice broke. "I will not let you go with that man."

Peter's voice said mockingly, "Just let me know if you changed your mind, sweetheart. I have more than enough bullets for everyone here."

Lois pretended not to hear him. She hissed at Clark. "You have no choice. You've saved me so many times. Now, let me do what I can to save us."

"Not like this. God, Lois. Do you know what he wants? Do you have any idea . . ." His eyes were wide, growing desperate.

"But at least there is a chance that we'll survive. You just need a little more time. We'll all die if you get killed. It only takes one bullet, Clark. What hope do I have of avoiding him then?"

She squeezed his hand, willing him to let her go. "Please Clark. Let me go. Do this for me."

Clark ground his teeth in frustration, wondering how far he would get before Peter's bullets brought him to the ground. Lois was right. If he died now, he would not be able to save her.

Lois took a step back, her gaze fixed on Clark's face. The fury and frustration written into every line of his body broke her heart. Albert stepped forward and put his hand on Clark's arm, restraining him. Lois turned and walked out of the room without a backward glance.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Let me know what you think! Shameless begging for feedback, I know._


	19. Shattered

_Thanks to Pyrate Viking, shadyrenee, winthjo, mistressbabette51, ReadingRed, beauty0102, winddancer55945, my.life.is.RaNdOm, arTeMuS09, kas9604, Verity Kindle, Iconic Superheroes, QuidditchGirl30 (QG30), Jacqueline Roget, Vgerland, sportschick359, Iarejedi, stelmaria, Wahoogal06, Niteangel, PeacelikeaRiver, trista19, ChristyLoisGilmore17, DivaMercury, A smith, Kara-El, Amy, Lagaz, Lauren Warren, Mitzi67, for reviewing in the last couple of chapters, and of course, anyone I forgot and 4ever1 for betaing for me._

_A word of warning: Some of the content in this chapter might be a bit disturbing. I wanted to show how truly evil Peter is. I hope you stick with me, regardless. Thanks._

_Thanks again for all of your reviews. _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Peter had returned for them. He pointed a gun at the three of them. "So should I kill them now? Or do you come with me?"

Clark figured that the pale man, Peter, wanted them to leave with him. If they could just get out of this room, maybe they could overpower the man. He was alone; the guards were no where in sight. It just might work.

Lois nodded to Peter saying, "Give me just a moment."

She clutched painfully at Clark's arm. He wanted so much to comfort her. He never realized until this moment that even without his powers, he needed to save her. He had always thought that having super powers was a responsibility, and that it was his duty to use those powers to help people.

He never realized until then, that they were a tool. He would still have the need to help people, the powers just allowed him to do so much more. Lois was pale, almost panicked, and he had never seen a look like that before on her face. She was usually so brave; he had thought there would never be anything that she would be unable to face.

Then her features smoothed, her lips twitched like she wanted to say something, but he realized that she was fighting for control. She gave him a look that could only be one of apology.

Clark suddenly could recall everything that they had spoken after he had lapsed into unconsciousness. Peter wanted to violate Lois before he killed them all, and Clark knew Lois' intentions. She was offering herself in order to buy them additional time.

"No." He moaned.

She leaned into him and entreated. "I can stall him. You need to stay here and come only when you're ready. Understand?"

If it was just him, he would rather die. But there was Lois' life and that of the elderly gentleman, Albert to consider. Still he couldn't let her just walk out of here like this. He caught her arm, and tried to convince her to reconsider. "You can't honestly believe that he's going to just let us walk out of here alive."

Clark wasn't certain if the panic he felt was hers or his own. Maybe it was a bit of both. He couldn't keep his voice steady. "I will not let you go with that man."

"Just let me know if you changed your mind, sweetheart. I have more than enough bullets for everyone here."

Clark gritted his teeth.

"You have no choice. You've saved me so many times. Now, let me do what I can to save you."

No. No. No. This could not be happening. That man was going to rape Lois. Clark had seen unspeakable things happen to women by men like Peter. He would die if he had to face Lois only to see her eyes had become those empty haunted shallows. "Not like this. God, Lois. Do you know what he wants? Do you have any idea . . ." His eyes were wide; he was growing desperate.

"But at least there is a chance that we'll survive. You just need a little more time. We'll all die if you get killed. It only takes one bullet, Clark. What hope do I have of avoiding him then?"

If he died, Peter would take her anyway. He had no doubt. He could see it in the man's eyes. Clark's mind kept replaying: _It only takes one bullet. It only takes one bullet. It only takes one bullet. _ He feared that the first one out of the chamber would be intended for Lois and in his current state he might not even hear it happen.

Lois walked out of the room.

Peter gave Clark a very grim and satisfied smile. Clark was sure that he was looking into the very face of evil.

He couldn't think. A white, hot rage pulsed through him. It was a fury that he would normally have to restrain, but not now. He didn't have to worry about exerting too much power.

Clark launched himself at the door. The man stepped back with surprising speed and the door slammed shut. Clark bounced painfully into the hard metal feeling the clang of the door vibrating through his entire being.

Clark would not allow this to happen. He bellowed loudly, slamming the door with both of his fists. The thick metal cracked.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Peter did not release his grip on Lois' arm. She followed, going as slowly as she dared. He kept looking down at her with a knowing smile that made her want to slap it off his face. She heard Clark bellow through the metal door, and somehow that made everything even worse.

They went back up the elevator, passing a few people in white lab coats. Lois thought about trying to entreat their help, but one look at the way they stiffened as they neared, and how they scurried hurriedly away, made her realize they would be no assistance.

The walked down a deserted floor, passing numerous closed doors. They stopped at the furthest one. Peter handed her a plastic key card. "Open the door." He commanded.

Lois didn't have to pretend to fumble, and when she dropped it, he growled, "I hope you can do better with you hands than that." He shoved the gun into the small of her back in warning.

She picked up the key and unlocked the door. When the light turned from red to green on the lock, she felt as if something switched off inside her. She was oddly disconnected from her body. It was as if she were watching some movie that she'd really rather not see.

The room had a single hospital bed and great wide windows showing more clouds then buildings. Had they really gone that high? There was a utilitarian end table that had a pitcher of water on the top. There was a small doorway leading to a toilet area. There was no other doorway leading out of the room.

Lois walked reluctantly inside and Peter locked the door behind her.

"You're going to take off your clothes, get on the bed, spread your legs, and show me what you've got." Peter said in an almost emotionless voice.

Lois' heart pounded painfully in her chest. She could hardly move. Lois looked out the window seeing that the clouds had parted. The sunlight was growing in intensity. Would it be enough? How much time did Clark need?

She turned away and said, "You going to hold that" she gestured to the gun, "the entire time?"

Peter looked at it as if he had forgotten it was still in his hand. "I don't think I'll need it." He put it into a holster at his back.

She began to strip out of the bio-hazard suit that she was still wearing over her coveralls. She figured if nothing else, it would help to make her more maneuverable. Seeing that Lois was undressing, Peter began to undress as well. The scrap of the cloth hitting the ground was somehow more unnerving then Peter's earlier command.

Lois glanced toward him, wondering where the gun was, and regretted it. His pale body was naked, and there was no doubt that he was aroused. The sight made her freeze. He took himself in his hand, and gave her a knowing smile. "You're going to like this. You're taking too long. Stop stalling."

He strode toward her and she retreated until she fell backward on the bed. His dark eyes flashed. Peter took a handful of her clothing and pulled. It shredded like tissue. Lois gazed in horror realizing that it wasn't normal for cloth to just give like that.

"Something I should thank Superman for." Peter explained proudly.

She started to squirm away, and Peter said, "I wouldn't do that. I want to make this last, but I can just as easily end this quickly. I don't know my own strength, so I suggest you just lie still and let me take over."

"What about protection?" Lois said just as a stalling technique.

"I don't think pregnancy is going to be an issue." Lois understood what he meant. He had no intention of leaving her alive after this was over.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Albert said, "What happened to you? Can't you just use your laser vision or something?"

It took a moment for the man's words to register. Clark's anger ebbed as he turned to the old man in surprise.

"Don't worry. I'll probably forget all of this by morning. Alzheimer's don't ya' know. Most times, I can't even remember my own name."

The way he drawled this out, Clark knew that this wasn't true.

Albert asked, his face creasing in confusion. "So how did it happen?"

"I'm not sure. But sunlight makes me stronger."

"Then let's get some more light in here. The sooner we get your power back, the sooner we can save Lois." Albert said grimly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

This had gone far enough. Lois tentatively reached up as if she was going to kiss him. Peter got a curiously dazed look on his face as he watched her, fascinated. He pushed hard against her grinding himself against her underwear.

Lois felt the panic swell within her. She bit down hard on his lip. He drew back in shock and she put her feet up on his thighs and pushed away. Lois was rolling off the bed while

Peter was saying "But you said you'd be willing."

"I came to this room willingly. I never said I'd participate." She spat out.

Peter reached around his back, and then realized that he was naked. He lunged for her with a loud growl. Lois grabbed for his belt, feeling the heavy weight of the gun on the other end.

Before she could reach the weapon, he slammed into her. Lois felt the impact of the wall at the back of her head. The world exploded in pain.

She couldn't see anything, but she could hear Peter's words as he hissed into her ear. "I guess we'll do it my way."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Clark took off the glasses and straightened his spine "Stand back." He commanded in his Superman voice.

Albert scurried out of the way. Clark approached the window and slammed his fist dead center of the painted pane. A spider web of cracks appeared in the black painted glass.

Clark brought his hand back, preparing to slam it again. There were pieces of glass embedded in his fist and two of his fingers were bent at an odd angle. Clark didn't notice. He slammed the damaged hand again into the center of the web. The window shattered.

Clark moaned, and fell more than climbed out the window. He slammed hard into the pavement. The sun broke free of the clouds, and the pain began to subside.

Albert climbed noisily through the broken glass, swearing at the many nicks and cuts he gathered en route. He squatted next to Clark and asked in a pained voice, "You still alive, boy?"

Clark sat up on his knees and brought his hand up to see the damage. The glass shards fell to the ground, his fingers straightened. He rose to his feet and smiled grimly. Albert retreated at the look on Clark's face.

"You didn't see this either." Clark said to Albert and he disappeared before the old man could blink. By the time Albert had steadied himself, stepping free of the shattered glass, Superman returned.

"You need medical attention. Your arm's broken." Superman said.

Albert waved his good hand in dismissal at the caped figure. "I can wait. Go after Lois. Don't worry about me. Just go save your girl."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	20. Retribution

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Clark dressed as Superman nodded to Albert and rose into the air. He scanned the side of the building with his x-ray vision. The facility had looked so much smaller from the ground. When Lois was lost to him somewhere inside it was enormous. It seemed to take him forever to find Lois, although less then a second past before he located the sound of her racing heart beat.

What he saw stopped him cold. "Oh no." he moaned. Peter's naked body was holding Lois up against a wall. Her clothing lay shredded on the ground.

Superman rocketed through the window so fast that a sonic boom rattled the building. He yanked Peter back, away from Lois, smashing him through the newly shattered window and out of sight.

There was a small, still rational portion of his brain counseling Superman to restrain his power. He knew he had used too much force on a human being. Superman ignored the pang of conscious for the first time in his life. He would think about that later. One glance at Lois was enough to make all other thoughts flee his mind.

Superman caught Lois before she could slide to the floor. He sank to his knees with her, cradling her carefully against him. He rocked absently, trying not to look too hard at the tattered shreds of her clothing, but unable to stop his mind from dwelling on it. Silent tears streamed down his face.

He was horrified that he had allowed her to walk away with Peter without a fight. He had allowed this happen. Then he recalled Lois' words. _We'll all die if you get killed. It only takes one bullet, Clark. What hope do I have of avoiding him then?_ Peter was gone and he was here. He tried to fight down the sob that was building in his chest; he didn't want to add to Lois' pain.

It took Superman a moment to realize that she was fighting him, whimpering as she pushed blindly against his chest.

He loosened his hold, murmuring. "Lois, love, I've got you. You're safe." His voice was deep and gravely with emotion.

"Clark?" Lois tried to sit up, blinking frantically and then she looked at him with unfocused eyes. Worry shot through him. Couldn't she see him?

"I'm so sorry, Lois."

She gave a short laugh that nearly broke his heart. She said with false bravado. "I was just about to make my move. In another minute I would have bested him." Her voice trembled on the last word.

He chuckled in relief and the vice loosened around his lungs. She would be all right. No matter what had happened to her physically, she was still his Lois inside. Most women would have broken by now, but she never quit fighting.

Superman, brushed the strands of hair away from her eyes trying to ascertain if her optic nerves had been damaged. They seemed intact. Superman said with utter sincerity. "You saved my life today. I figured it was time I did my part."

Lois chuckled half-heartedly and lightly slapped his arm. "I guess I can share the glory. Just don't let it get to your head, flyboy."

He did a quick scan to assess her condition. He didn't see any broken bones or internal bleeding. She had blood seeping from a cut on her scalp, and from the way she moved her neck, he guessed that her head was wounded. He gently probed the back of her scalp. From the size of the knot he found and from her dilated eyes, he guessed that she had a concussion.

"I'm going to take you to a hospital." She was still in her underwear, he noted with relief. Lois shivered. He tore the crimson cape from his shoulders and wrapped it around her body.

Her shivering stopped, and she took his hand. Her eyes darted around the room. She must have been able to see somewhat because her gaze fixed on the gaping hole through the wide plate-glass window. It was the hole he had created when he plowed through the side of the building as if he were diving through tissue paper. Her eyebrows rose and she asked, "What about Peter? What happened to_ that _man?"

He felt the shame of it and wondered how Lois would react when he admitted the truth. He'd have to go to the police and tell them everything once he got Lois to safety. "I don't know. I think . . . It's possible I might have killed him, Lois. I wasn't . . . myself."

"Good. Saves me the trouble." She shuddered, and blinked rapidly. He could see that reaction was setting in. The adrenalin was beginning to ebb, and she was starting to shake. He needed to get her away from this place.

"He was so strong." Lois' voice caught.

Her words touched a fear so deep within Superman that he hadn't even openly acknowledged its existence before. Lois had been terrified of Peter's strength. Granted, the man was trying to violate her, but he couldn't help but wonder if any woman could truly be at ease with a truly powerful man. Someone like Superman.

"Shhhh." He kissed the top of her head. "It's over."

Superman caught her up into his arms. She felt so light and fragile against him. He maneuvered them carefully passed the jagged shards of broken window.

They were hovering outside when Lois repeated. "He was so strong."

His heart began to pound in dread. He closed his eyes for just a moment, feeling as if his hopes for the future were fading away. "He had your strength." Lois was reliving the trauma, and reaffirming his fear that she could never be truly comfortable with him. Lois buried her nose into his neck. "He said he had Superman to thank for that."

His stopped in alarm as his perceptions shifted. She wasn't wallowing in fear; Lois was trying to warn him. His grip tightened infinitesimally around Lois, on alert. He remembered hearing Victor say to Peter that he had the antibodies. In order to have the antibodies, he must have been exposed to the virus that had his DNA embedded within. Was Lois trying to tell him that Peter had some of his powers?

Superman searched the area with narrowed eyes, calculating where Peter should have fallen. He wasn't there. Instead of experiencing relief that he hadn't killed a man, his worry over Lois' safety made him uneasy.

Where had Peter gone? Had he escaped? Then Superman noticed something that made his blood turn to ice. Peter was in the air, flying unsteadily toward them. He had blood streaming from his nose. He was wearing a pair of torn pants; his pasty-white chest was bare.

Lois craned her head and saw who was rapidly flying toward them. "Oh no."

The sound of her moan tore through him. He couldn't fly her quickly enough out of the vicinity before Peter reached them, and with her recent head injury, he didn't want to risk moving her too rapidly. Superman needed to end this here and now before Peter had a chance to harm Lois again.

He spied a crowd forming in the front lot of the Genetech building. There were parked police cars around the entrance with their lights flashing. People milled about in confusion, some wearing lab coats. A uniformed officer was putting Victor into the back of one of the squad cars. Albert stood on the side, watching everything with wide, dark eyes.

Superman descended quickly and deposited Lois next to the elderly man. Then he pivoted rapidly to intercept Peter. Even if the man possessed all of his powers, he didn't have the years of experience that Superman had using them. This was the man that Perry White had said was a mob boss, who exploited a number of communities in the area. This was also a man who enjoyed exerting power over others. And this was the man who had tried to rape the woman he loved.

Superman punched Peter so hard that the man catapulted high into the sky and out of sight. Superman rocketed by the man and caught him hard before he could leave the atmosphere. He wondered if he had overestimated the man's strength, but the pale man pulled viciously away.

Peter spun to face him standing on the air. He spit blood out of his mouth and grinned. The short white hair on Peter's head looked almost translucent in the thin air of the mesosphere. The blood at the man's nose dissipated without enough gravity to keep it on his face. His body was covered in a myriad of scars and Superman wondered how many of them had been left by his victims.

"Is that the best you've got big guy?" Peter mocked.

Superman gave him an answering smile that made the humor disappear from the pale man's face.

"I haven't even gotten started." His fingers curled into a tight fist.

Superman was almost going to enjoy this.

Sssssssssssssssssssss

Lois teetered on unsteady legs while Superman flew to intercept her super-powered assailant. When they came together there was a resounding clash overhead.

The clicking sound of a camera brought her to awareness of her immediate surroundings. Jimmy stood just a few paces away, his camera aimed at the airborne battle. His face showed a certain manic glee.

Two uniformed police officers gaped up at the sky. Lois wondered if they had never seen Superman in action before or if the sight of another man keeping up with the superhero was enough to astonish them.

Superman and Peter disappeared in a crack that was more felt than heard. One moment they were there, and the next, they were gone.

An Asian man in a lab coat watched the sky with obvious pride and Lois realized it was the man who'd been the driver of the truck the other night at the community center. He was also the same man that had tried to dissuade the Valentinos from terminating Clark.

A familiar voice insisted. "Give the lady your coat."

Lois turned to see Albert, gesturing to the Asian scientist, Jon, his name tag indicated. Everyone was watching for the sky in rapt attention waiting for the two combatants to reappear, only Albert seemed more interested in her than the conflict overhead.

Jon seemed startled and then his eyes grew wide and even a bit guilty when he saw Lois grasping Superman's cape like a large towel around her shoulders. He shrugged out of the white lab coat, and Lois managed to slip it on under the crimson cloth.

"How's you're arm?" She asked Albert, once she fastened the ties of the coat at her waist.

Jimmy lowered his camera reluctantly, realizing he wasn't alone.

"Oh, hey, Ms. Lane. Nice coat." He said obliviously. "I brought the police, just like you asked."

"Thanks, Jimmy." She said, and she meant it.

The police officers noticed her for the first time as well. "Do you need some assistance."

"Where were you twenty minutes ago?" She muttered under her breath.

Her head ached, and she was still having trouble with double vision, but she wasn't ready to go to the hospital just yet. She said louder for his benefit. "Later." She waved away their concern and turned to the scientist, "How did you do it?"

At first, he didn't respond. Lois could see the man considering what was wise to reveal, and then he realized that everyone had already seen Peter with super-human powers. His gaze settled on the back of Victor's head as he sat waiting to be escorted to the police station. Tension eased out of the lines in his face and he turned back to his attentive audience. "We managed to use a virus to take bits of Superman's DNA and transfer it into a human."

"A virus?" Lois prompted.

"Yes, you see a virus' sole purpose is to survive and multiple. It's actually a fairly primitive form of replicating DNA. We just added additional DNA to its makeup. A virus can't exist on its own. It needs to replicate inside the cells of a living host. It makes the perfect transport mechanism for altering someone's DNA."

"And if this DNA happens to be Superman's?" Lois asked pointedly.

"You can see the possibilities." Jon gestured up toward the clouds.

"Yeah." Lois said dryly, gripping the lab coat closer around her body.

Jon grimaced. "I hadn't considered what might happen if the wrong person were to be enhanced. Exposure to a certain form of radiation negates the effect."

"Kryptonite radiation?"

His eyebrows rose in respect. "That's right."

"How long does this effect last?"

"Once the powers are lost they don't return. They usually fade away in time anyway. The body's natural immune system flushes out the virus along with the meta-human DNA."

Her vision was beginning to clear and she met Albert's gaze with ease. They both understood. Peter wasn't the only one that had been changed. They had seen the man on the treadmill and the girl with the enormous weights. Given time, they would lose these powers.

Just then, Peter returned. He landed on the ground next to Lois and she stumbled back. By the malevolent look on his face, Lois feared that he intended to abduct her. Where was Clark? Had this man managed to hurt him?

Clark, still dressed as Superman without his cape, dropped down next to them. He said in a commanding voice. "Excuse us."

He grabbed Peter's hands and restrained them behind his back. Lois could see that he was about to fly Peter away from her.

"Wait." Lois said.

Peter was struggling against Superman's iron hold to no avail.

Superman's eyebrow rose. He looked so much like Clark right then that she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." She said.

A warm smile illuminated his face with life, and Lois felt her heart pound at the look in his eyes. He seemed to realize they had an audience, and his face went carefully neutral. "You're welcome, Ms. Lane."

Lois hurried to explain before he took off with his captive. "Kryptonite exposure will take his powers away permanently."

Peter protest, "You bitch. I won't forget how you betrayed me."

"Do you read the paper much? Because I won't forget you either." Lois retorted.

Superman pivoted so that Peter wasn't facing them anymore. It was obvious that it was an effort for him to maintain his hold on the man's hands.

One of the officers had listened to this entire exchange, and got an intent look on his face. "Can you keep him restrained?"

"He's not going anywhere." Superman said firmly. Peter finally slumped forward, giving up the struggle.

"Where is this kryptonite?" The officer turned to the scientist.

An ashamed look crossed his features as he said, "Right this way." Jon led them back into the building.

Lois' head was throbbing and she was so tired. Lois tried to follow them, and felt the world tilt at an odd angle.

"Lois!" Superman's deep voice exclaimed in concern.

"It's okay. I've got her." Albert came up to steady her and said, "Let them go, Lois. You've got your story. It's time someone took care of you, young lady."

It was a testament to her condition that she didn't have the strength to protest. Young lady, indeed.

What happened from that point forward became a blur. Lois remembered hearing Clark's voice in her ear reassuring her and she could feel that he was nearby.

She could hear Clark talking to someone, but she was too tired to see who it was. She must have fallen asleep. Lois winced as she sat up, but at least her head didn't hurt as much. Clark was beside her in an instant.

She was in a hospital room, there was no mistaking that medicinal smell. Clark was kneeling next to her bed so that his face was on level with her. He was dressed in his brown plaid shirt and he had recovered his glasses. His hair looked like he had run his hands repeatedly through his hair.

Clark's blue eyes were watching her so intently she wondered if he could read her thoughts. Lois reached out to touch him, and realized that she was still clutching the cape in cramped hands. She glanced down at the crimson cloth and slowly released her death grip on it.

"I guess now isn't the time to give this back to you." She said softly.

"Keep it. I have another one." He whispered softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Good enough to leave."

Clark chuckled and clasped her hand. "How are you feeling, _really_?"

"Like my head's at least twenty pounds too heavy." Lois relented.

She could see he was struggling with so something, weighing whether or not to ask.

"What is it, Clark?"

"Did Peter ever . . . ?"

"No!" Lois answered quickly.

Clark lapsed into silence. He seemed content to just gaze at her. His eyes roamed over her features and for some reason it made her eyes water. Why would she feel like crying now? It didn't make any sense. She sniffed lightly, trying to conceal her reaction, but he knew.

She gave him a wobbly smile.

His grip tightened on her hand. "The doctor said that you have a concussion, but aside from some bruises and lacerations, you're in remarkably good shape. You're just here for observation."

"There's got to be some advantages to having such a hard head." She agreed. "So when do you spring me out of here?"

"There's something I have to tell you first."

"Is it Albert? Is he . . ."

"He's fine." Clark quickly reassured her. "He fractured his arm, and they had to put it into a cast. Last I heard he was telling one of the nurses that he'd broken it skydiving."

Lois breathed a sigh of relief.

Clark's eyes grew shuttered and Lois felt her breath catch in her chest. He leaned back and she felt as if a barrier were being raised between them. She noticed then that neither of them were wearing the wedding bands anymore.

"What is it, Clark?"

Richard's voice interrupted them. "Lois, my God, they contacted me when you were admitted." He rushed over to the side of the bed. Clark rose to his feet and backed away.

Lois wanted to protest, her gaze went from Clark's to Richard's face. Clark wasn't surprised. He had known that Richard was here. This was what he'd been trying to tell her. Did Clark think that she would rather find comfort with another man?

Clark backed away, he was almost out the door. The expressionless face made Lois feel as if Clark was retreating. He was leaving her so that she could be alone with Richard.

"Clark . . . ?" She said but was cut off when Richard asked, "Where's Jason?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	21. Setting Her Free

_Thank you guys! You're all great. I really appreciate your reviews. I want to give a special thank you to 4ever1 for her suggestions and beta on this part as well._

S S S S S

No one objected to Clark accompanying Lois to the hospital in the ambulance. Clark watched Lois sleep with trepidation. He knew that she had gotten very little rest in the last few days and that after everything she had gone through, it wasn't surprising that she had finally succumbed to exhaustion.

Once Peter had been exposed to kryptonite and placed into police custody, Clark had debated between his desire to eliminate his genetic material at Genetech, and his need to be with Lois. Lois came first.

His quick disappearance as Superman and reappearance as Clark, dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt went unnoticed by most everyone. No one seemed to think it odd that he was no longer in a hospital gown.

Only Albert knew that Clark had ever been held captive at Genetech, and he made no comment on his change in attire. After all, a change into jeans was nothing compared to the spandex and cape. The crowd that had formed in the Genetech parking lot had dispersed. The scientist, Jon, had gone with the police, and Jimmy had returned to the Planet to download his pictures.

So he sat alone with his thoughts in the back of the ambulance wishing he could take her under his own power, and yet glad that at least as Clark, he didn't have to hide his emotions. With her eyes closed, and the bruise blooming on her cheek, Lois looked deceptively fragile. He took her cold hand in his trying to lend her his warmth and willing her to mend quickly.

Clark jumped in astonishment when Albert said in his ear, "She's a strong woman. She's going to be right as rain before you know it."

Clark looked at him with guilt. He had forgotten that the elderly man was there. He had been so wrapped up in his memories of how he had found her with Peter, that he had forgotten everything else. For some reason, the pile of her clothing lying in tatters haunted him the most.

Albert patted his shoulder with his good arm. "If I had a girl half as special as this one," he indicated Lois' prone form, "I wouldn't think about anything else. I mean look at me. I've known her for all of about a day, and I've infiltrated a genetics lab, gotten a gun pointed at me, and helped Super . . . a super guy see the light."

"Thank you, Albert." Clark said sincerely. "You've been a good friend."

"Charlie, It's been a pleasure getting to know you." Albert winked.

Clark laughed softly, knowing that the man was making a joke about his supposed forgetfulness.

The ambulance doors opened and Lois stirred restlessly. Clark leaned over to whisper reassurances in her ear. She murmured and settled back into unconsciousness.

Clark couldn't focus. He was hardly aware of his surroundings. He vaguely remembered being handed a stack of papers to fill out.

He wondered if he might have completed them too quickly by the look the woman gave him when he returned them. Instead of commenting, she said, "The doctor will be with you shortly."

He nodded, pacing outside Lois' door while they performed an examination. Albert was getting his arm placed in a cast in another portion of the hospital. The story of how he had fractured his arm changed with each telling. At first, it was an attempted mugging. Then Clark overheard him telling one of the attendants that he had broken it riding his Harley. Finally, he overheard the old man tell a nurse that he had fractured it in a skydiving accident. Clark smiled in amusement. He really did like that man.

When Clark realized that Lois would would not be awake for awhile, he reluctantly left the hospital. There were things he needed to address to assure Lois' continued safety. He needed to make a trip to the laboratory and he needed to retrieve their things from the house at the Iron Gates community.

He spun into his Superman outfit and returned to Genetech only to find the entire building engulfed in flame. It spread with unusual speed. He hovered in the air, trying to determine the best course of action as he watched the building being consumed by fire. He estimated where the research laboratory was located, and dove into the building.

Smoldering scorch marks scored the walls in a hauntingly familiar pattern and where there was once medical freezers there were now only pools of slag. Superman recognized the pattern of the black scoring as created by someone with heat vision. The fire had been set deliberately by someone with super human powers. His powers. Who ever had done this wanted Genetech to be completely obliterated.

All traces of the research were gone, as was any remaining evidence. He scanned the area uneasily, trying to locate the arsonist, but who ever had done this was long gone. There was no one there. Superman blew on the building, putting out the flames before the fire could spread. Then he waved to the grateful firefighters as he flew away.

Back in his civilian clothing, Clark returned to the hospital, and almost ran headlong into Richard. He backed away before the man could see him, and returned to Lois in an instant. As he sat beside Lois' bedside, he kept his focus on Richard and he could hear him trying to convince the hospital staff to allow him to see Lois. What was he doing here? He thought Richard was still in Europe. He couldn't help but wonder about Lois' reception of her former fiancé.

Clark's gaze roamed over Lois' prone form. Her color had improved, and her breathing seemed easier. The knuckles of her right hand were white, clutching a crimson cloth. He realized, with some amusement, that it was his cape.

The glint of gold on her left hand caught his eye. She was still wearing the wedding band. There was some part of Clark that wanted to leave the rings on and allow Richard to jump to the wrong conclusion, but he couldn't participate in that kind of deception. Richard was arguing about his right to visit Lois. There was a faintly desperate tone to his voice that betrayed how much he really did care about Lois.

As much as he would like to fantasize that someday Lois would be his wife, he couldn't pretend otherwise. Things were going to be awkward enough as it was. Clark wanted to be honest about their relationship. . . whatever it really was.

Clark reluctantly pulled the ring from his finger and then gently removed hers as well. He placed both rings together in his pocket feeling the weight of them through the thick fabric of his pants.

Lois moaned and then sat upright, her hand going to her head in pain. One side of her face was slightly swollen; there were dark shadows under her eyes. But when she gave him a tentative smile, Clark thought she was absolutely beautiful.

Clark wanted to say so many things, but knew that their time was short. Richard had just been informed of Lois' room number. He'd be there any minute.

Lois stretched her hand toward him, and noticed the crimson cloth for the first time. "I guess now isn't the time to give this back to you." She said, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

He felt most of his worries evaporate. She was still his Lois. She hadn't allowed her ordeal to cripple her spirit.

"Keep it. I have another one." he said conspiratorially.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good enough to leave."

She would too, he could see the determination in her eyes. His smile got a bit broader. Lord, how he loved this woman. He chuckled and took her hand. "How are you feeling, _really_?"

"Like my head's at least twenty pounds too heavy." She sighed.

He sobered wanting to ask exactly what had happened with Peter, but not knowing if it would be best for him to let the past remain behind them. He could still remember the shreds of her clothing lying on the ground. It was eating him up inside. Even now, it took a great measure of his control to prevent himself from seeking Peter and punching him again.

She must have seen the tension in him. "What is it, Clark?" She prompted.

The words came out before he could edit them. "Did Peter ever . . . ?"

He didn't mean to ask and he wished that he could take it back. Lois answered quickly. "No!"

He blinked heavily and then felt a weight lift from his gut. Thank God! He hadn't been as quick as he would have liked, but at least he hadn't been too late to save her from that trauma. He gazed at her silently, taking in her features, listening to the way the breath eased in and out of her lungs.

His brows drew together when he realized that she was struggling not to cry. She was trying to control it, and for her sake he didn't say anything about her tears. He wanted to gather her up into his arms, but the thought of Richard walking in on them, prevented him from moving. Clark didn't know what the future had in store for them, but he knew that she would always have his heart.

She gave him a wobbly smile.

Clark grasped her hand tighter. "The doctor said that you have a concussion, but aside from some bruises and lacerations, you're in remarkably good shape. You're just here for observation."

"There's got to be some advantages to having such a hard head." She agreed. "So when do you spring me out of here?"

"There's something I have to tell you first."

"Is it Albert? Is he . . .?"

"He's fine." Clark quickly reassured her. "He fractured his arm, and they had to put it into a cast. Last I heard he was telling one of the nurses that he'd broken it skydiving."

Richard had just stepped out of the elevator. Clark dreaded seeing Lois' reaction when she realized that Richard had returned. He knew that Richard's departure had been hard for her. He didn't want to witness their reunion, and yet, he would be unable to stay away.

"What is it, Clark?"

Richard's voice interrupted them. "Lois, my God, they contacted me when you were admitted."

Clark retreated, clearing the path for Richard. He tried to keep the pain out of his face, struggling not to let the other man know how his presence hurt him.

He avoided looking at Lois, not wanting to witness Lois' joy at his arrival. Despite what she had told him, Clark knew that she cared about Richard a great deal. Richard had far more right to be with Lois than he ever did. This man had helped raise his son, and had provided comfort for the woman he loved when he was absent from her life. He could not begrudge Richard the opportunity to be there for her again.

"Clark . . . ?" Lois called him so quietly that he almost wondered if it was his imagination.

Richard asked, "Where's Jason?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lois was shocked that Richard was standing there. He looked tired, and she wondered when he had gotten back into town. He had lost some weight and she wondered when he had eaten last. Did he come to see Jason? How had he known that she was here?

Lois' eyes flew to Clark as she wondered what she could possibly say. Then she remembered what she had told Perry White.

"He's with a friend." Lois answered Richard carefully.

Richard turned to Clark and said, "Thanks. You look awful. Why don't you go home and get some sleep. I'll take it from here."

Clark seemed to consider and then nodded and walked out of the open doorway.

Lois felt her throat tightened. He was going to leave her. "Don't go." she whispered, but he had already rounded the bend.

She turned reluctantly to Richard. "What are you doing here, Richard? I thought you were still in Europe."

"I couldn't stay away. When you didn't come home for the weekend , I didn't know what to think." This made Lois bristle. They had separated. What was it to him, if she didn't come home one evening? "Then I got a call from the hospital, I'm still listed as your emergency contact. I hurried over here as fast as I could."

He still cared. The anger she had directed at him dissipated.

Richard pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. He looked almost as exhausted as she felt.

"I'm sorry, Richard." She didn't mean for him to be dragged to the hospital when it was unnecessary. She had to get out of here. She hated hospitals. Her philosophy was if she was well enough to walk out of here, she probably didn't need a doctor anyway. Lois pulled the tape off the IV in her arm and rolled it into a ball. She dropped it surreptitiously on the ground.

Richard mistook her apology. "Don't. We were upset. I shouldn't have just left like that."

"Look Richard. We've already said everything that needs to be said. I'm sorry that you got called down here, but I'm fine. I appreciate you coming. I do. Really. You've always been a good friend to me. But I think that maybe you should go now."

Richard's face spasmed with pain. "Is that all I am now. A friend?"

She took his hand. "I don't know what made you think that things had gotten better between us. You will always be special to me, you know that. But there's no point in pretending that there's more between us."

Lois relinquished her hold on his hand and when Richard dropped his gaze she pulled the IV out of her arm. When it continued to drip, she jammed it into the mattress beside her.

Richard didn't notice.

"Your stuff is still back at the house, so I know you haven't found another place yet. You can't live with your sister. Where are you going to go?"

"With me." Clark stepped forward.

Lois sighed in relief. She shot him a grateful look. He must have stayed just out of sight, trying to give them privacy. Had he offered his house because he understood her discomfort at the thought of going back to the house with Richard? Or did he want her to stay with him for other reasons?

Clark was standing straight, a rarity when he wasn't dressed as Superman. Confidence radiated off him, and she could see that Richard was momentarily nonplussed.

Richard looked at Clark and Lois in confusion. "Last time I heard you were living out of a suitcase at the Daily Planet." Richard said.

Clark ducked his head, and then met his gaze firmly. "I have a place. It's not big, but Lois and Jason are welcome to it."

"You don't have to do this, Lois." Richard protested. "You can come back to the house until you're ready to leave."

Richard was trying, he really was. But the thought of going back there and having to engage in more discussion about their "relationship" with Richard was not appealing.

She started to feel an uncomfortable dampness on the bed and she realized it was coming from the needle she had embedded beside her. Clark stepped forward to flip a switch on the IV.

Lois shrugged at him. How was she supposed to know there was a switch to shut off the flow? She gazed at Clark, not really realizing that Richard was waiting for an answer.

Richard looked at Lois dubiously. "Is this what you want?"

Lois thought about it, and discovered that it was exactly what she wanted. She knew that she was probably taking advantage of Clark's generous nature, but right now she didn't care. When faced with the option of either going back with Richard or with Clark, her choice was clear.

It didn't matter if Clark lived in a one room studio apartment, she would be with him. The idea of taking Lucy's spare bedroom or finding a hotel room was terribly unappealing. As it was, she wasn't certain how she would sleep without a prescription, and quite frankly, she would feel safer staying with Clark.

"You sure that would be all right with you, Clark?" Lois asked tentatively.

His gaze darted to Richard and Lois could see the uncertainty in his face. "Oh. Uh, sure Lois. Besides, the doctor said that you needed someone to check on you every hour for the next day. We can work on the story while you're recouping."

She wanted to talk to Clark about more than the story.

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy, Lois? Why don't you let Clark write up the story and you come home with me?" Richard suggested.

"No!" Lois said fiercely and then she tried to modify her tone. "That's not necessary, Richard. Even if I wasn't staying with Clark, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go back to the house with you."

"Are you afraid that you'll want to stay?" Richard asked hopefully.

Lois chose her words carefully. "There's no chance of that."

"Oh." Richard's shoulders slumped and he seemed to shrink before her eyes.

Lois turned to regard the man that had always been there for her, and she felt her heart go out to him. "I still need to arrange to move my stuff out of the house. I'll take care of it by the end of the week."

She didn't want to give Richard any false hope for them. Last week, she would have welcomed this show of caring from him, but now she knew that to resume their relationship would only delay the inevitable. They were not meant to be. Her heart belonged to another.

Lois gazed at Clark and saw that he was watching her closely. He pushed the glasses further up his nose in a nervous gesture and said helpfully, "I'd be happy to help . . ."

Richard cut him off still focused on Lois. "I have to go back to Europe. I came back early . . . I had hoped . . . Well, anyway . . . I think I'm going to take the post permanently. So you can take the house if you want."

He looked so sad that Lois felt the tears gather in her eyes.

"I appreciate it, but I don't know if that's such a good idea." Lois said.

"We can discuss the details when you're feeling better." Richard took her hand, and Lois grasped it giving him an unconvincing smile.

Richard squeezed her palm before gently lowering it to the side of the bed. He turned to leave, "Take care of her, Kent."

"I will." Clark clasped him on the shoulder saying, "You're a good man, Richard."

He nodded, seemed about to say something, and then shook his head. Richard walked away without another word.

Lois turned her head as the tears streaked down her face. She had never wanted to hurt Richard. She would be much happier when she learned of him finding someone to fill the hole that she had left in his heart.

"Everything has happened so fast. Are you certain?" Clark asked.

Lois wiped at the betraying moisture and answered quickly. "You're not having second thoughts now are you?"

Clark's eyebrows rose and his lips twitched in a shadow of a grin.

He looked so good there. Healthy and strong, even so there was something about him that seemed incredibly vulnerable. Lois wanted to kiss him, desperately. She wondered if he could see it on her face.

A nurse bustled into the room and Lois turned to the woman and scowled. "A little privacy right now would be good."

The nurse looked taken aback at the tone and then said, "I'll be back in a minute."

Clark's lips twitched, and then he grinned. "I'm not having second thoughts. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. If you want the apartment to yourself, I can easily stay with my mother in Kansas."

"But what about work . . .?" then she got a look of understanding. "Oh. It must be nice not to have to worry about commuting." She said. "I don't want you to do that. I was kind of hoping that we would get the chance to spend some time together."

"I'd like that too. But I would go if you wanted me to."

Lois sighed and smiled happily. "Would you go . . . and get me a pizza with pineapple and green olives? I'm starving."

His eyebrows disappeared behind his hair. "You want pineapple _and_ green olives?" he asked dubiously.

"Yeah. Oh and feta cheese. Thanks, Clark, you're such a dear."

Clark laughed. "You just want me to leave so that I won't be here to stop you from breaking out."

"Caught." she said. Then her stomach growled. "But I am hungry. So will you be my accomplice? There's no law that says I have to stay here."

"Just let me have a word with the nurse?"

"I need to get dressed anyway." She agreed.

"Your suitcase from the house, is over there. I didn't think you'd want to go back to Iron Gates."

"I don't know. It wasn't _all_ bad." She said.

Clark stopped at the doorway and smiled. "It had its moments." He agreed.

"Well, except for the surveillance bugs, my baking, and that awful blond woman. What was her name?"

"I have no idea." Clark said meaningfully.

"You're smarter than you look, Smallville" Lois said, laughter in her voice.

"Hey." Clark protested, but she could see that he was smiling as he left the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Let me know what you think._


	22. In the Dark

Lois was emotionally drained. She could hardly keep her eyes open, and yet she was wide awake, her thoughts racing. Images of Clark's brush with death, being assaulted by Peter, Richard's return from Europe, and then the grueling session with the police before she left the hospital filled her mind.

It had been one hell of a weekend.

With everything that she had gone through, Lois should have been a babbling mess. But she felt calm and relatively grounded primarily because of the man standing beside her.

Things had changed between them. There was still a part of her that couldn't believe that Clark and Superman were one and the same. It still seemed unreal, and yet once she got over her shock at this revelation, it felt right too.

The wound in her heart that had been seeping for years had finally started to heal. Clark had never really stopped caring about her. In fact, she had a pretty good idea that he might even love her. She had never stopped loving him. Her love had only grown stronger now that she really knew both sides of his character, but Lois didn't know if it would be enough for them.

They were alone in the hospital elevator headed toward the lower parking garage. Clark watched her silently, and Lois wondered how long it had been since she had spoken. She recognized that look. He was worried about her. It didn't matter if he wore the cape or not, Clark needed to help.

"I have a confession to make." Clark said, his tone was lightly teasing.

Lois knew that he was trying to distract her, so she decided to play along. "You're not going to tell me that you have a wife somewhere?"

"No." His mouth quirked in a half-smile. "At least not yet."

Lois flushed. It had been ages since they had flirted like this and it made her feel suddenly young. She recalled that first interview with him as Superman when she'd asked him if he had a girl friend. He had said that she'd be the first one to know. That seemed ages ago, almost another lifetime.

Clark had been so serious, almost somber for so long. The lines around his mouth had disappeared, the tension gone. Lois wasn't the only one who had suffered an ordeal. It was nice to see this side of him again.

She met his gaze brazenly not wanting to lose the teasing atmosphere Clark had initiated. "You snore?"

"No. At least I don't think so. Maybe you'll let me know?"

He did it again. She felt her jaw drop.

His eyes twinkled down at her.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Clark!"

He laughed softly.

"What is it?" She asked, feeling the curiosity build. Did he really have another secret to share with her?

Clark shook his head, and she knew that he wasn't going to tell her. He was enjoying this too much.

"You have unpaid parking tickets?" She guessed doubtfully.

They reached the ground floor and the doors opened to show a dimly lit parking garage. Clark put his hand on her arm, preventing Lois from stepping outside. She stopped in surprise and he pushed the button. The elevator doors closed, and the car began to rise.

Lois gave him a questioning look and Clark commented. "That would be kind of hard without a car."

"You don't have a car?" Lois asked.

He nodded sheepishly.

"That's the_ big _confession?" Lois put her hands on her hips, almost a little disappointed not to discover some deep, dark secret.

Clark cleared his throat a little nervously and adjusted his glasses.

"But you told Albert that you'd give me a ride home."

"I will." He asserted simply.

The elevator doors opened and Clark led the way through some passage ways that were definitely not intended for the public. She suspected his intentions, and felt her heart rate increase.

They stood on an empty heli-pad. The stars blazed overhead. Lois hadn't realized it had gotten so late. The wind caught her hair, and she tucked the wayward strands behind her ears.

Clark glanced around. When he verified that they were alone, he stopped in front of her turning to face her.

Lois watched him curiously, wondering why his movements had become slow and deliberate. She opened her mouth to ask him what was going on, and promptly stilled when he removed his glasses.

Clark gave her a tentative smile, like he was uncertain how she would react, and then began to unbutton his shirt. Her heart skipped a beat as the tell-tale blue was revealed beneath the flannel of his shirt. When he had reached the last button, his hands went to the fastening of his jeans.

He paused. It didn't matter that he wore the Superman outfit underneath; there was just something so intimate about the way that he was undressing in front of her like this that her stomach fluttered. She couldn't breathe.

His eyes twinkled in amusement, but his expression was solemn like this was important to him. It was surreal watching Clark undress so slowly, and Lois knew that he did it intentionally for her benefit as he stepped out of his jeans and shrugged off the shirt. Now she understood why Clark never relaxed at the Planet, even late at night. He couldn't even loosen his tie for fear he would reveal his secret. He did a quick spin and the cape unfurled, and his boots settled into place.

"Wow." She said breathlessly.

Superman stood before her. All traces of Clark Kent were gone.

"I already knew of course, but seeing it like that . . . it's just so incredible. I can't get over how different and yet now that I know, how the same you look."

Clark, for she really couldn't think of his as Superman anymore, held out his hand. Lois stepped forward without hesitation and took it.

"I've always wanted to do that." Clark confessed. "I'm glad that you finally know the truth."

She gave a throaty laugh, and she said, "Will you do that again sometime, with this suit?" Lois touched his blue sleeved arm.

He chuckled, and she felt it rumble all through her body. He didn't answer she noticed with some disappointment. Clark drew her close to him, pressing his nose to her hair and inhaled.

She stood on his feet and gazed up at him. "Why did I never see it before?" Lois asked.

"I usually change much faster than that." He teased.

"Not that!" Lois grinned, lightly slapping his arm.

He settled her against him, and she closed her eyes and sighed. Lois wondered how long they were going to stand there like this. It was nice to be in his arms again, so much better now that he was Clark. She opened her eyes and gasped. Her fingers tightened on his arm involuntarily. They were already soaring high above the city.

Clark smiled, tucking her closer against him protectively. "How's your head? Is it hurting?"

"I hadn't noticed. This" she breathed "is better than a car."

She felt more than heard his laugh.

"I thought it would be cold outside." she added.

He kissed the top of her head.

"I missed this. I missed you." Lois whispered.

"Me too." He agreed.

Clark raised his hand to stroke her cheek.

They pulled back enough so that they could gaze at each other as they spiraled toward the clouds. Lois could lose herself in those eyes. He was gazing at her so intently she couldn't look away even if she wanted. The air was cool and slightly damp. It smelled cleaner this high up above the smog of the city. There was little sensation of movement, just enough to make Lois feel slightly giddy.

"When you brought me to Smallville, I had no idea you could move so fast." She said finally looking around at the city lights in amazement.

"I don't really know how fast I can go." There was a haunted quality to Clark's voice that made Lois want to comfort him.

"This is nicer. I was just curious. I knew that you could go fast, but I didn't know that I could too."

"I think I was doing most of the flying." She liked him in this playful mood. Clark's smile warmed her deep inside. He was really a handsome man.

He continued, "My skin isn't really invulnerable, I have an aura close to my body that protects me from harm. Haven't you even wondered why when a bullet bounces off my chest, my clothing doesn't get punctured?"

"Super spandex?"

He shook his head, amused. "That's why I have to wear such form fitting clothing. My cape is a different matter; it's further from my skin. I replace that frequently. So you see, I wasn't lying, I really do have another."

She smiled remembered how she had folded the cape she had used as a covering into her suitcase. It was still at the hospital. Clark had promised to come back for her suitcase later.

He said, "When I hold someone close, and I want to protect them, my aura expands to include them."

"So you're saying that I'm invulnerable right now?" She asked, a smile turning the edges of her lips.

He shook his head. "Only at the point of contact with my skin. It extends out somewhat, but there are limits."

"So you have to will this right? Is that why when someone tries to punch you, their hand doesn't suddenly become invulnerable when it impacts with your skin?"

"Right. But I don't think about it. Just like you don't think about the beating of your heart. It just happens."

They hovered over a brick apartment building, and Lois knew that they had arrived at Clark's apartment complex.

"Does this mean that you can't hurt me?"

"I would never do anything that would harm you, but I can't promise that being with me will always be . . . safe."

She understood the wariness that had flickered over his features.

"Clark."

She could see the trepidation in his eyes.

"I have a confession to make." She said.

"What is it, Lois?"

"I never put a high value on safety."

He smiled, but she could see the tension in his face.

"I know that you're strong, but I never feel safer than when I'm in your arms."

She ran her hand down his back. They settled gently onto a balcony that had a great view of another building. It was so close that Lois could touch the rough brick if she stood on her toes and reached. Lois didn't move, still standing on his red boots.

Clark whipped his head to the side and Lois knew that he had heard something that was beyond the human range.

"What is it?"

"I have to go. The door is unlocked. Make yourself at home. I'm sorry Lois. I'll try to be back as soon as possible."

He set her gently onto her feet and disappeared into the sky.

Lois tried to watch him leave, but the visibility was terrible from the balcony. She should have asked for him to take her with him. Her head ached, and she knew that it hadn't just started. She hadn't been aware of the pain while she was with Clark.

She tried to imagine what task needed Superman's help, but realized that the list was endless. Lois went inside. She wished that Jason were here, but was actually grateful that he was still with Martha Kent. She must look terrible and she didn't want to worry her young son.

Lois made her way into the bathroom and groaned when she saw her reflection. It must be true love. From the way she looked right now, there was no way that Clark Kent could be dazzled by her appearance. She looked like hell.

Lois smiled at her reflection. Hmmmm. Who would have thought it? It must be true love.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lois was asleep on the couch when she felt Clark lift her up into his arms and move her into the bedroom. The only illumination came from the moon outside his bedroom window.

"Morning, Clark." She murmured.

"It's one in the morning. Go back to sleep." He sounded amused.

Her hair was still damp from her shower. "I thought I had to stay awake." She said without opening her eyes. Her face was pressed into the cloth at his chest. He smelled wonderful.

"The doctor told me that you needed to get some rest."

She was awake now. "Are you saying that you lied?" She said incredulously.

Clark hedged, "Not really. I thought it was the truth at the time."

"Oh. Okay then." She said. He laid her on his bed, pulling her shoes off her feet and tucking the blankets around her body. She shivered.

"Don't go."

"I'll just be in the other room."

"I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed, Clark. If you won't use it with me, I'll have to go back to the couch. Besides, this bed is big enough for the both of us."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm freezing in here. Do you even own a heater?" She was cold, but it really wasn't all that bad. She knew, however, that by saying this, Clark would have a hard time denying her.

"Sorry. I guess I never noticed." He disappeared for a minute and then returned. She heard the central heat kick on. He knelt next to the bed and she found that she liked how when he looked at her, he focused on her alone. Her eyes had adjusted to the moonlight. Everything seemed etched in silver. Clark looked like he was debating the wisdom of joining her in the bed. He was dressed in a pair of loose cotton shorts and a form fitting white t-shirt.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you, Clark. So relax. If you stay there any longer you're going to give me a complex."

Clark chuckled and said, "Well, for the sake of your mental health . . ."

He carefully eased into the space she made for him on the bed. Lois snuggled up to him and Clark put his arm around her.

"Mmmmm. Much better than the couch." she said.

"Warmer now?" he asked. The baritone of his voice rumbled through awareness, pleasantly.

"Much warmer." She teased.

Lois turned in his embrace, so that their noses were almost touching. His warm breath stirred a tendril of her hair. He felt warm and hard. He wasn't relaxed. She touched the side of his face and he closed his eyes. Something about his expression nearly broke her heart.

"What is it, Clark? What's wrong?" Lois asked him.

He shrugged, opening his eyes again. His lips wobbled ever so slightly. If she hadn't been so close she might not have noticed it. His eyes seemed over-bright, and she wondered if he was struggling not to cry.

"Hey." She said. "Was it that bad?" She wondered what he had faced as Superman. She had never seen him like this before.

"No. Nothing like that." He brushed the hair away from her eyes and his expression steadied. "I just thought that I'd never get a chance to hold you again."

Lois cupped Clark's face in both of her hands. The lids of his eyes drooped closed. That wayward lock of his hair curled against his brow. Half his face was in shadow, but she could see the smooth plane of one cheek, and the cleft in his chin in sharp relief. She ached for him.

Lois touched his lips with her own, just a gentle brush of skin against skin. A rush of emotions engulfed her. She shifted so that their chests were pressed together. She could feel the thundering of Clark's heart vibrate through her skin. It was a thrilling sensation.

She closed her eyes, focused now on the feel of him. Lois kissed him more fully. What started out as a sweet expression of comfort quickly transformed into a hot, wet glide. Clark groaned, pulling Lois so that her entire body was flush against him.

Lois' breasts ached, tightening. Her awareness heightened. She felt the strength in him, the tightening of his body. His muscles bunched beneath her exploring hands. Their tongues caressed, mouths consuming. Lois was hot and feverish. Her lungs had gotten smaller; it was an effort to draw breath. No wonder she was getting light-headed. She couldn't get enough oxygen.

It was so good, and oh so right.

His large hands were splayed across her back, moving restlessly down the length of her. Clark was settled intimately against her. He shifted his hips causing a friction that made her heart stutter in her chest. She clutched at his back. Oh Lord.

Clark tensed and grew still. He pulled back. Lois shuddered, breathing heavily, trying to regain control. She met his gaze, wondering if her eyes looked as dark and as glazed.

"And I said that I wasn't going to take advantage of you." She finally managed to whisper.

Clark blinked heavily, as if trying to clear his mind. She could feel the hard lines of his body beneath her. There was a coiled tension there, and she knew that he wanted more. He placed a soft almost chaste kiss on her lips, shifting his body ever so slightly, so that another wave of pleasure washed through her. She groaned.

He smiled, almost apologetically and eased away. "I want you so much that it's difficult to think straight."

"Then why have we stopped? I know it's kind of fast, and yet it's not . . . is it?"

There was a look in his eye that scared her. She grabbed Clark's hand and held it firmly. Lois gave a tight, little laugh. "You know I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't love you."

A flash of something, maybe regret flared in his eyes, and then was gone. His expression became shuttered. Clark sat up, putting more distance between them. This was not the reaction she had anticipated.

She felt her mouth open in surprise. "I thought you wanted this. Us. Is it me . . .?"

"No!" Clark turned back to her and took her face in his and kissed her again. She swayed against him. When he pulled back, his expression was tender, but sad too. "I do want this, so very much. I love you so much that it hurts."

She had a bad feeling about this. "Then what is it, Clark? I don't understand."

"I don't want to hurt you, Lois."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Lois asked. "That I'm not strong enough for you?"

"Lord, no Lois." He looked appalled by this. "I don't think there's any woman stronger. I'm not one of you. Maybe I'm too strong to be with . . . anyone."

Lois understood that he was talking about being intimate with a woman. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. "We obviously figured out a way before. We have a son to prove it."

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, the pain seemed to become her own. "You don't remember."

"We did make love . . . didn't we?" Lois asked.

"Yes." He smiled sadly. "After I gave up my powers."

This revelation shocked her. "So you're saying" she licked her lips, "that we can't be together unless you don't have your powers?"

"I . . . I don't really know. I'm sorry, Lois." He wouldn't meet her eyes. He was tracing the veins on the back of her hand with a finger, as if the pattern there was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

"I don't understand." She closed her fingers over his hand. He raised his eyes to meet her gaze. "You gave up your powers? But you have them now."

"I think its time I told you everything."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_A special thanks goes to Mistressbabett51, and to my beta 4ever1. _

_Note: I didn't come up with the Superman aura thing. I just adapted it. I've actually read some comics (yes gasp, I'm a geek) where Superman was able to project his aura to protect a spacecraft from some solar event, I don't remember what it was. I thought, boy good thing he could do that. Superman really needs another power. I mean, x-ray, heat, microscopic, and telescopic vision, flight, invulnerability, strength, and super senses makes him sort of lacking right? grin_

_But then Donner (Wahoogal06 corrected me, it was all Lester's fault!!)__had Superman have teleportation (remember the game with Zod in the Fortress?), mind wiping kisses, and weird celophany shield Frisbees in the shape of the Superman logo that he captured Non in its sticky embrace. Superman must have gotten Batman to make these for him, because I doubt Jor-El had them tucked away in the crystals._

_Sorry for the rant. Don't know where that came from. _

_You guys are great. Let me know what you think about this chapter._

Sssssssssssssssssssssssss


	23. Unbreakable Bond

This chapter got a bit delayed. I wrote a one-shot for the 12 days of Clois called Only a Hair Off. (It's posted here, if you're interested. It's a Superman Returns story that takes place very early in their relationship.) Anyway, I still managed to get this out relatively quickly due to the wonderful beta 4ever1 and to the support of Mistressbabette51.

This is dedicated to all the people that have stuck with me through this entire story, and for all the wonderful reviews. I know I wouldn't have kept the story going this long, if I thought no one else was reading this. I hope that you continue to enjoy this.

Rhea

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They leaned against the headboard as they sat facing each other in silence. The sun had risen some time during his account of those forgotten days. Clark tried to recall everything, wanting her to understand what had happened between them starting from their trip to Niagara Falls and ending with the farewell kiss at the Daily Planet.

Clark watched Lois' face as she listened with only a few interruptions. His glasses were on the end table, her suitcase lay unopened in the corner of the room. She was struggling to remember, and he could see that her inability to do so was a source of frustration. She gnawed her thumb nail in that way he found so fascinating. It was a habit that he recognized from when she was hard at work on a story.

Clark wished that the memories of their time together were as clear for Lois as they were for him. She said that she could feel the truth of what he said, but still couldn't really recall the events surrounding Zod's attempt to dominate the world.

He desired complete honesty between them, even if that meant that it would result in losing Lois. If she remembered it all, she would understand why things had failed before.

This last week, when things were intense with Lois he could feel the weight of his father's words. He wasn't one of them. A part of him wanted to rebel. Wasn't he sent here so that he would live? What kind of life would he lead if love was not permitted to be a factor? He knew that things were different. He was different.

"When you kissed me, you somehow willed me to forget?" Lois asked.

"It won't ever happen again." Clark stuttered, "I . . I would never repeat that mistake."

Lois waved his concern away. "I'm just trying to work this out. So if you willed the memories away, could you will them back again?"

He had never thought to try it. "I don't know. They might be gone, but I guess they could just be . . . misplaced."

Clark searched her face for any sign of doubt. Lois gazed unwaveringly at him. Her hazel eyes were wide, her lips parted and slightly swollen from kissing him. He had always prided himself on his iron control. Looking at her now made him aware of his limitations, but he had to try.

Lois' trust in him effected him deeply. If there was any way that he could make up for some of the wrongs he had committed, he would. Clark sought a trace of their connection, something intangible that was buried within them. If he had taken her memories with a kiss, maybe he could return them the same way?

He cupped her chin, leaned forward, and placed his mouth against hers. She felt deliciously soft and warm, smelled so sweetly familiar. Lois put her hands on his shoulders as if she were suddenly off balance. He closed his eyes searching for that intangible connection that had allowed him to affect her mind.

Clark began to kiss her almost absently enjoying the sensation. He was trying to maintain control, attempting to remain focused on the connection between them. There. He felt it now shimmering between them. Clark tried to remember everything that had happened to them, everything that Lois had forgotten.

He attempted to go to the beginning, but his body thrummed with desire for her. They generated an almost tangible energy together making his desire for her impossible to resist. So instead of proceeding as he had planned, Clark's mind returned to that night of passion they had shared.

Maybe it was because he was kissing her again. It was hard to focus on anything else when Lois was in his arms. Unbidden, his memories of that time in the Fortress became more real. It wasn't like a hazy memory. Instead, the actual sensation of being one with her spread along his nervous system. He shuddered in shock at the vividness of the recall, unwilling and unable to resist plunging into the past. He pulled her against him. Lois gasped, and he knew that she could feel it too.

He had managed to access the bond and he had tapped into the most powerful memory that they had shared. The pleasure rippled through both of them. They broke apart, unable to kiss, unable to do anything but feel. They were breathing heavily, their foreheads pressed together with their eyes closed in this shared experience.

It had been incredible; it still was amazing.

He feared that Lois would view this as a violation. He feared her denial. As as he had this thought, he could feel her straining towards him. She was willing him to continue. She wanted this, and so did he. If they couldn't be together in the present, he could not deny her their memories. Clark was overwhelmed at how sharp and sweet their love making had been. He could feel how they had moved together so perfectly. The way they had strove toward that blinding, indescribable pleasure, and had achieved so much more than he'd ever dreamed possible. They had forged an unbreakable bond as they had created their son that night.

She had called out his name in the end, and she whispered it now as they both recalled it.

The memory faded, but his body was on fire. Clark's mouth moved over hers. She gasped, but he kept kissing her, brushing his lips down across her jawline and across her ear. He needed her; he didn't know if he would ever have enough. She shuddered, seemingly in a daze.

Clark willed himself to remain focused. He was trying to recover her memories, not to seduce her.

He forced his mind to move beyond the Fortress. He could see that man at the diner. It was the bully that had demanded his stool. When he recalled being punched; Lois cried out. Clark winced pulling back from Lois trying to ease the connection apart. She clutched at him. The last thing he had intended was to cause her pain. Involuntarily, he remembered the shock of seeing his own blood, and the pain from something that would normally had gone unfelt. The memories continued to flash through him rapidly halting on that last kiss. Lois was crying now, a reflection of how she had wept that day at the Daily Planet.

They couldn't speak. Finally, the connection, the almost telepathic link, faded away.

It had worked, but at what cost?

The sound of their breathing and the beating of their hearts filled the void created by their silence. The memory of their lovemaking should have provided some sort of cathartic release, instead he just felt empty and wanting. Relieving the events of those few days had been beautiful and heartbreaking. He hadn't thought that he was crying, but when Lois put her hand up to his cheek, he saw it come away damp from his tears.

Finally, she broke the silence. "I said that I was jealous of the whole world."

Clark closed his eyes, unable to bear the memory any longer. It too fresh and the pain felt like it was happening anew. This was when Lois would choose to leave him. He couldn't bear for it all to happen a second time.

Lois said so softly that he might not have perceived it if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing, "I might have to share Superman with the whole world, but what about Clark Kent?"

A sense of wonder stole over him. His eyes flew open as he digested her words.

"But we will never be together as a normal couple. Could you be truly happy with that?" He warned.

"Normal is way overrated." Despite her flippant tone, he could see that her eyes were over-bright. She was struggling not to cry. There was an open, almost pleading expression on her face that made Clark want to do anything he could for her. Lois could have told him that they needed to live on the moon to escape the rest of the world and he'd try to find a way to make it work.

He didn't want to, but he felt compelled to say, "It might be best if you found someone else. Someone . . . more human to love."

Lois clutched at his hands as if she was afraid that he would bolt away. "I don't want anyone else." Her voice broke. "Richard was a good man, but I wasn't really happy with him. _You_ make me happy."

Clark felt the joy of her words through his entire being, but he tried to keep it from showing. He needed to be certain that they wouldn't be repeating the same mistakes. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it chastely. She caught her breath. Clark lowered her hand so that he could peer intently into Lois' eyes. "It won't be easy. There will be days when you won't know where I am or when I'll return."

"As long as you come back to me." She said, "Besides, I could say the same thing. I have a tendency to get tied up in my work. Are you sure you're up to the task? It would take a pretty _super _guy to be willing to keep up with me."

He couldn't contain it now; his happiness knew no bounds. Clark grinned broadly.

"It probably would be for the greater good." he agreed. "You do have a tendency to gravitate toward danger."

Lois relaxed, the lines in her face disappearing as she searched his face. "It certainly would be efficient if we were together. It would save you a whole lot of effort." she teased. "I probably have more enemies that Superman. I don't know Clark, it might be too dangerous for you to be associated with me." Lois' lips twitched in amusement.

"I'm willing to take that risk." Clark said.

She threw her arms around his neck with a happy sound, and gave him a quick kiss. She pulled back almost as quickly and said, "What next?"

"First we have to talk with our son." Clark said.

Our son. It had a nice sound to it. Were they really going to do this? Were they really going to live as a family?

"Why don't we take it slow. He's going to have a hard enough time adjusting to Richard's departure. We also have to figure out where we're going to live."

Clark felt his heart rate accelerate. He knew what he wanted. He wished that Lois would marry him and that they would look for a place that was big enough for all of them.

"Well, there was that house at Iron Gates?" Clark said, dryly. He knew that Lois would never want to live there, but he couldn't resist teasing her.

"And live in Stepford country? I still can't get over the fact that an entire community of people were being blackmailing by Victor. He found something on every one of them when he ease-dropped on them. Adultery, embezzlement, even murder. Does everyone have secrets? Victor admitted that he planned on eliminating us because the secrets that we had weren't enough to have power over us. So what if we weren't really married and that we were reporters for the Daily Planet? I still can't believe that those people at Iron Gates were so desperate to keep their secrets that they were willing to commit crimes to keep their dirty laundry under wraps."

He thought of his own secrets. Clark had more than his fair share of things he would never want to become public. "You'd be surprised at what people say and do, and what they are ashamed of." Clark said, softly.

"I guess we're lucky that they didn't find out that you're Superman."

He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back closing his eyes. "I almost told you everything while they were listening."

Lois watched him. She remembered that time at the base of the stairs. "_What is this about_?" she had asked. His eyes had been so intent on her, his body tense as if bracing for an impact as he had answered her with one word. "_Superman_"

"I know." And with that, she realized that she didn't harbor any bad feelings for his deception. Lois understood how important secrecy was to Clark's way of life. How hiding his identity was an ingrained habit and necessary for protecting those he loved.

They gazed out the window, watching the light grow brighter. It was late morning. Clark stiffened as he heard someone cry for help.

"You have to go?" Lois asked.

Then he heard the police arrive; the situation was under control.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lois watched the emotions flash across his face. Concern. Determination. Relief. Peace. "No. The police are taking care of it."

It was times like this that she really felt that he was operating on an entirely different level of awareness. "What is it like, to hear so many things, to have so many abilities?"

"Sometimes it's like the whole world is crying out at once, but usually it's quiet when I'm with you."

Lois knew Clark was saying that being with her kept the outside world at bay. She was glad that she could provide him with a sense of peace, a much needed release. They searched each other's eyes, holding hands in the stillness of the morning.

She picked up his glasses, playing with them and then put them on her nose. Clark's face became distorted as she looked through the lenses. "These are prescription lenses!" Lois exclaimed.

"Someone might notice if they were plain glass. Besides, it's a better disguise."

She could see the sense in his words. Clear glass wouldn't distort in the same way. No wonder he looked so different while he was wearing these. "But how do you see . . . oh. Is that another super power?" Lois asked.

"I have no problem seeing with them on. Although, they do seem to throw my balance off slightly."

"Is that why you don't trip when you're Superman, but you can hardly stay on your feet as Clark Kent?"

"When I'm Clark, I have to divert my attention. I have to keep an ear out for the times when Superman is needed as well as maintain a conversation about global warming or whatever. When I'm Superman, I don't have to split my attention. I don't have to make excuses or worry about displaying my powers."

"It must be draining." Lois commented.

"It's not so bad."

"It must be hard, keeping your power in check, worrying about revealing your secret. It must be an effort to even see clearly with those glasses on. Is that why you lower your glasses when you are looking through things?"

"You noticed that?" Clark's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I always wondered if you were far sighted, but I know now that you were looking past them for other reasons."

"I don't really need to lower them to use my deep vision. It's more a habit I developed after a time when I forgot that I was wearing them and used my heat vision right through them."

An image of glasses with molten centers flashed in her mind. Lois' mouth opened into an O and then she covered it with her hand, and laughed. "What happened?"

"They melted." He said with an answering smile.

"Did anyone notice?"

"I quickly switched into my spare pair, but I didn't think to try and eliminate the smell until you said that you thought my laptop was over heating."

"That's what really happened?!" She gave him a mock glare. "Did you know that it took me hours to go through Perry's requisitions? I never was able to find proof that he had replaced your laptop. I wanted to use it as justification for the Planet to upgrade my computer too. What were you using your heat vision on anyway?"

"I know how much you dislike cold coffee, and I guess I did it without really thinking."

Lois giggled. She snuggled against him, pressing her face into the side of his neck. "It's a good thing that I know now. No more late nights drinking that tepid brew."

He put his arm around her, securing her against him. She felt his chest rumble in amusement. "That was the reason I was going to tell you eventually." he agreed. "Jimmy's coffee could kill a horse."

"Or wake the dead." The both said in unison, and chuckled as they both realized that they were repeating something that Perry had said last week.

She settled against him again. Her breathing was deep and even. Clark tightened his arm around her, when he felt her body slacken. Lois' forehead fell against his neck. He buried his face in her hair, savoring the scent of her. He could hear the thrum of her heart beating in tandem with his own. Clark was content, happy in a way that he thought would forever allude him. He knew that if she wasn't already, she would be asleep in minutes. He kept still and his breathing even with hers.

There was so much that they needed to discuss. But in light of everything they had gone through to get the to this place in their lives, words could wait.

They were together. They were both safe and aside from some injuries that would heal in time, they had survived intact. He kissed the top of her head his heart feeling like it had grow twice its normal size. He wondered if he should buy her an engagement ring and thought that maybe he should consider asking her out on a date first.

He fell asleep still holding Lois against him, settling into dreams of a bright future together.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was odd, being back at her desk as if her entire world had remained unchanged. Lois stared blindly at her notes, struggling to find a way to put the final wrap on her series of articles. She was finding it difficult because her thoughts continually drifted to the man seated across the room from her. She glanced at Clark through her eyelashes, trying not to watch him without alerting him to her attention. He was faring better. Clark had written his portion before lunch, seriously testing the limits of his computer. Sometimes, she really hated that he had super speed. It just didn't seem fair that he could write faster then her. He should have had the good grace to misspell a few words.

Clark's attention was focused on Lois, and he didn't appear to be aware that she was watching him. He was leaning back, the front feet of his chair off the ground. He looked handsome in his charcoal gray suit and blue tie. The color really did bring out his eyes. Lois thought about warning him against wearing the color while he was Clark Kent, but couldn't. He looked so good that she was willing to take that risk.

Her mind drifted back to their shared memories of their one night together. How could she have forgotten something so incredible? Just thinking about it, made her feel slightly feverish. A tingling sensation spread across her body in a pleasant wave of remembered passion. Her skin flushed and she fought to keep her breathing even. Lois was in trouble. She knew that Clark feared for her safety if they were to give in to their passion, but she thought that she might die anyway if they didn't.

Lois wondered what Clark was thinking about. He had an almost besotted look on his face as he gazed blindly at her. She knew that he wasn't so much as looking at her now, as he was recalling the evening they had spent together. She had to suppress the smile that might have had the power to blind even a super hero. At one time, Lois might have been amused by the open affection visible on Clark's face. But she could not remain indifferent to his sentiments when hers ran along the same lines. She was amazed at all those times in the past that she had failed to notice all of Clark's finer qualities. How had she been so blind? Clark excelled at diverting attention away from himself.

Lois raised her head so that she was gazing more openly at him. She smiled warmly as she saw the slow spread of his grin. How long they stayed like that, she didn't know. But she jumped when she heard a throat being cleared. Clark fell backwards in his chair and Lois chuckled.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked under her breath.

He gave her an embarrassed grin as he rose to his feet, straightening his glasses on his face. She knew then, that he hadn't intended to fall like that. Her grin grew wider as Clark's face reddened under Perry White's regard.

Perry's eyebrows rose and he looked at the two of them as if trying to solve a riddle. "You're still here, Kent?"

"Well, I thought that Lois might need some help."

He nodded as if he had confirmed something and then said, "Send me whatever you've got. I'll get someone else to do the final edits. There's a mob of people in the lobby trying to gain clearance. You better take the back way out, Lois."

Clark straightened up, and his head cocked to the side like he was listening to them downstairs.

"What is this about?" Lois asked in confusion.

Perry got a proud look on his face. "I don't know who they think they are. Don't they realize that the Daily Planet is the finest newspaper in the world? They're the press from competing newspapers. You're big news Lois Lane. So be careful who you talk to. Everyone wants to interview the woman who threw Peter Valentino into prison."

"Don't worry, Perry. I'll tell them that they can read all about it in the Planet."

He laughed. Lois and Clark shared a smile. It was rare to see the Chief relax like this.

He sobered quickly. "Go home you two. Take the rest of the week off, but I expect to see you back here bright and early next Monday."

"Sure thing, boss." Lois said lightly.

"Good work. You make a great team." He walked away with a knowing smile.

Clark's mouth dropped open and Lois shrugged unconcerned.

"What did you expect? He started off as a reporter." She said to him.

She typed a few last words and then emailed them to Perry. She shut down her computer.

"They'll probably be camped out at your apartment, and there is no way that I'm returning to the house while Richard is still in town." Lois said.

Clark asked her, "How does Smallville sound to you?"

She cocked her head to the side. It would be good to see Martha Kent again, and she knew that Jason enjoyed staying at the farm. "I'll meet you on the roof?"

Clark smiled.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Please tell me what you think!


	24. Woman of Steel Man of Kleenex

Thanks again goes to 4ever1 and to Mistressbabette51. Thank you for all your reviews.

The rating of this story has now officially been changed to an M for sexual content. I don't think it would be more than you would find in a romance novel, but don't read this chapter if this offends you or if you are under age. You've been warned!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was a crisp evening, but warmer than usual for this time of year. Martha laid out a plaid blanket on the flat portion of the roof and was uncapping a thermos of apple cider. From her matter of fact attitude, Lois knew that this was not the first time she had been up there. The ladder was propped against the side of the farmhouse more for show since no one intended to actually use it.

Jason bounced in excitement as he waited for Superman to fly him to the roof to join his grandmother. Lois figured it was only a matter of time before Clark would be hard pressed to keep up with his offspring.

He was dressed as Superman because they still weren't certain about the wisdom of Clark displaying his powers in front of his son. Jason had experienced a lot of things in his young life, and they didn't know how he would react to the truth. Children weren't known for their ability to keep secrets, but the adults didn't want to actually lie to him either.

Jason was dangerously close to the edge, looking down at them with a perplexed expression on his face. Lois wondered what thoughts were racing through his young mind. She would have been nervous if she didn't know that Clark could easily catch him if he were to fall.

Clark floated down to the ground so that he was standing beside her. His cape billowed gently around him. Clark raised an eyebrow at her in question, a smile playing at the edges of his mouth. Lois stepped forward feeling like they were positioned for a dance except it was expected to step on her partner's feet. She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled up at him unable to keep her expression neutral. He lowered his head down just a fraction closer than necessary and she thought he intended to kiss her. The moonlight gleamed off his dark hair making it blue black in the night.

"Mommy! Aren't you coming up here?" Jason called.

Clark stilled, his smile becoming a bit crooked as he gave her a regretful look. His eyes danced, however. He looked happy, Lois thought. The farmhouse, and the softly swaying tree next to the house became a blur. Lois gasped at their quick ascent to the roof. Even after all this time, she felt awe at his powers.

Clark seemed almost reluctant to let her go, and he steadied her when she stumbled off the tops of his boots. The stars were amazing up here. Martha handed them warm mugs and they sat on the blanket, looking up at the sky. Jason sat away from them. He swung his feet over the edge as he gazed unblinkingly at the moon.

Clark took Lois' hand and said, "Relax, even if I didn't catch him, he'd probably be alright."

"Probably? I feel _much_ better now." She allowing the tension to ease out of her body.

The lines had deepened around Martha's mouth and her eyes were moist. Lois scooter closer to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just being a silly old woman." She glanced her way with a sad smile on her face.

"I doubt that." Lois said. Clark turned his head. He adopted a distracted air, as if he was so distracted by the view, that he couldn't hear them. She appreciated the courtesy just the same.

"I told Ben that I was playing scrabble with the girls."

"Ben?" Lois prodded.

Martha flushed, and Lois got a brief glimpse of what she must have looked like when she was still in her prime. "He's my . . . boyfriend. He doesn't know . . . " she didn't finish the sentence as her gaze settled on Clark.

Clark's face tightened. Lois could see that he found his mother's words disturbing.

Lois nodded, indicating that she understood. They were silent for a moment. "It can't be easy." Lois commented.

"It's better now." Martha patted Lois' hand.

She knew it was because the circle had widened to include them.

The doorbell sounded through out the farmhouse. Martha jumped, her hand going to her heart.

Clark chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Ma. You remember you neighbor Albert? The one I told you about?"

"Oh." Her eyes had gone wide.

Albert stepped away from the front door to peer up at the on the roof. "What are you doing up there?"

"Why don't you come on up?" Lois asked with a smile.

"I'd break my hip trying to go up that ladder." He protested.

She winked at Clark and he smiled in understanding. He swept down and scooped the old man up before he could form a protest.

Albert's eyes almost popped out of his head when his feet left the ground and Lois couldn't help but smile in sympathetic amusement. She wondered if her face had worn the same expression the first time superman had taken her aloft. In her defense, she had been plummeting to her death when that had happened.

"Oh!" He said, as he sank to the plaid blanket next to Martha. She patted his hand with a conspiratorial smile.

"We're looking at the stars." Jason explained. "You can see all gazillion of them."

"It's a good thing that Superman was so nice to help us up here then." Albert said cautiously.

Jason turned to Superman. "Why does everyone call you Superman? That isn't a real name."

The four adults looked uncomfortable as they met each other's gazes.

Finally, Lois answered, "It's kind of like how you call me Mommy. It's how you know me, but I'm not that to everyone am I?"

"Only me." He said proudly. Jason looked satisfied, as if he understood the world now. "_That's _why Daddy and Uncle Perry call him Clark instead of Superman."

Lois felt her heart stutter in her chest. Her eyes flew to Clark's. Aside from momentarily looking surprised, he seemed pleased that the boy had figured it out. Lois put her hand against her chest and pushed as if by applying pressure she could get her heart to resume it's normal rhythm.

Albert took in their faces, and when he saw Martha's open mouth he began to chuckle under his breath. "What did you expect when his mother is an investigative journalist?"

Lois scrambled to the edge so that she could sit next to Jason. "Jason. What exactly do you mean?"

"It's a secret." Jason's eyes grew large and he covered his mouth with his hand. "I thought you, mommy, already knew. You know _everything_ else."

"Well. . . " How could she respond to that?

Clark and Lois looked at each other before they burst into laughter. Had he just figured it out? He didn't seem particularly bothered or surprised by this knowledge.

Jason looked at them laughing in confusion.

Lois asked, "How long have you known?"

"Oh, just about forever."

"And when did this forever start exactly?" Clark asked sitting next to Jason so that he was bracketed by his parents.

"When you hugged me at that house."

"How could you tell from a hug?" Clark's eyebrows rose. Lois shrugged. If she couldn't tell from a kiss, how had Jason figured it out from a hug?

"You smell the same."

Martha's eyes danced. "Clark! You had better stop wearing cologne."

"But I don't wear any." He protested.

"Maybe you should take more showers then." Lois said with dry humor, then she relented. "He's always been observant, Clark."

"Mommy!" Jason protested.

"What is it?" Lois asked.

"You aren't supposed to call him Clark when he has his Superman cape on."

"That's right. But how did you know, munchkin?" Lois asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Daddy. I think you're going to have to explain this to Mommy." He got up to start poking through the picnic basket Martha had left on the blanket. He pulled out a cookie and then seemed to realize that his mother was staring at him. "Can I have a cookie?"

Lois nodded, unable to speak. Clark couldn't keep the grin off his face, and Albert wasn't even trying.

Lois lay with her back against the porch roof and groaned. She closed her eyes and muttered "Kids."

Clark moved away, and she found herself missing his warmth. She opened her eyes and was caught in the vision of countless pin pricks of light blazing in a midnight sky. It was breathtaking. Clark returned almost before she could think to look for him. He had changed back into his casual clothes. Lois took his hand, tugging him so that he would lie down beside her. His body pressed along her side, warming her. Lois lay her head on his chest, listening to the steady thrumming of his heart. Clark brushed his fingers absently through her hair. It was nice. She felt as if all the pieces of her life had finally come together. Lois felt whole.

"Can you see your home from here?" Lois asked.

Martha and Albert were gossiping about the neighbors, teasing each other like long lost friends, oblivious to Lois and Clark. Lois found the sight endearing. Martha appeared relaxed in the man's presence. Jason was singing some song about a pig and a star. She thought it was something he had made up.

"If you mean Krypton, I don't think it's visible to the human eye, but it hasn't been my home for a very long time."

Lois sat up to look into his face. He was searching her face, looking for what she didn't know. "My home is with you." His voice was so deep and rough that she knew he was struggling for control.

She felt unexpected tears spring to her eyes at his earnest words. She blinked rapidly so they wouldn't fall free. She couldn't answer, not yet. Lois grabbed his hand, and Clark held it firmly. There was a look there, that made her heart soar. His eyes were so dark blue that she felt as if she might drown in their depths. He had that look of unstoppable determination she had only seen when he was Superman, combined with a tenderness that made her bones go soft. She shivered, but she wasn't cold.

He tightened his arm around her and asked, "Do you want a blanket?"

Lois shook her head, brushing her lips against his ear. "I want you."

Clark's arm tightened convulsively around her and he was silent for the stretch of two heart beats. "Lois . . ."

She met his gaze and smiled. "I don't mean just physically, although I'd be lying if that wasn't a factor. I want us to be together. You, me, Jason. I want us to be a family."

He smiled in happiness, glancing in the direction of his mother and Albert. They were too preoccupied to take any note of them. "Why, Ms. Lane. Are you proposing to me?"

Lois flushed, and slapped his arm playfully. "No." But then she caught the flash of disappointment in his face, and wondered if she had said the wrong thing. "Maybe. What would you have said if I had?"

Clark kissed her. Lois felt all the blood drain away from her head, she was positively light headed when he pulled back to grin down at her.

"Oh." She said breathlessly. "Can I change my mind now?"

Clark rose an eyebrow in question.

"About the question." She clarified.

His expression cleared. He cleared his throat and then asked very solemnly. "Lois Lane, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She felt her heart to a flip in her breast. She hadn't known that this was what she had wanted all along, until right now. Lois glanced over at Jason. He was watching them intently. He gave her a thumbs up sign. Clark glanced in his direction and gave the boy a wink.

She gave a small breathless laugh, and then sighed. "It's about bloody time."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Martha Kent wouldn't stop grinning. The sight was so infectious that the lot of them found it easy to laugh at things that would normally hardly have elicited a smile. Clark smiled at them indulgently.

She had gone into town and had taken Jason with her. Lois knew that she was really trying to give the newly engaged couple some privacy. Jason didn't mind. He was eager to see a real live small town.

Clark had given Lois a tour of the farm, ending in the loft of the barn. They were looking out a small window at the expanse of new, green cornstalks. He gazed down at her and she recognized that look in his eye. It was filled with longing, but it also showed regret.

"What is it Smallville?"

"I wish . . ." he trailed off. "I have something for you." He pulled a small box out of his pocket.

When she only looked at it, he opened it for her. It was a spectacular diamond ring.

Lois gasped. "Clark! This must have cost you a fortune!"

He blushed and said, "Actually, I only had to pay for the setting. I made the diamond myself."

"Ahhh. It's beautiful." She remembered a time when he compressed a piece of coal in his hand to reveal a diamond. She sighed. "You're a man of many talents."

She gave him her hand and he placed the ring onto her finger. They both looked at it sparkle in the sunlight.

Lois shifted so that she was sitting astride him. "Thank you, Clark."

Before he could respond, she captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. He was tense, all bunched muscles coiled in restrained need. She was going to seduce him. He needed to know that he would never hurt her, that their could only be pleasure in the act of making love. She knew if she said the words aloud, he would put a stop to it. She needed him to forget himself.

The feel of Lois pressed so intimately against him was making it difficult for him to form a coherent thought. He wanted her so badly that he wondered if they were deluding themselves into thinking that they could forge a life together. This passion between them could not be denied indefinitely It was unfair to mislead Lois into thinking that they could have a physical side to their relationship. He had thought that she understood that. But from the way that she was kissing him now, he realized that she wanted more between them. How could he deny her? And yet, how could he take that risk?

Lois loved the feel of Clark against her. The hard plains of his chest, the way the muscles in his arms rippled when he pulled her against him. The unconsciously sensual groan that was almost too low to be heard that rumbled deep in his throat when she pressed against him. He was aroused and the knowledge served to heighten her own need.

This couldn't go on. It took every ounce of his strength to pull his mouth away and plead. "Lois. Please. We have to stop."

Not yet. He was too aware, she needed to show him that it would all work out in the end. "Do you trust me, Clark?"

He lost himself in her eyes. There was nothing he could say that would stop her, and his raging hormones sapped his strength. "Lois." He whispered, unable to form a response.

"Do. You. Trust me?"

"Yes." He relented. He could feel her smile all the way down to the base of his spine.

"Don't tell me that you can face down a nuclear missile, but the thought of making love to me scares you?"

His throat threatened to close on him. "I always fear for you."

Lois softened. "One of these days we're going to be laughing about this. When has there ever been an obstacle we couldn't overcome? I love you, Clark. That's not going to change."

It was as he feared. She hadn't accepted the restrictions of their differing biologies. He shook his head.

He desperately wanted to be everything to her, her friend, partner, lover, husband. He wasn't willing to risk her safety. "There will always be a chance that I could hurt you."

"But what a way to go." She sighed dramatically.

"Lois!" Clark was truly embarrassed.

"Sorry, Clark. I just know that you could never really hurt me that way."

"Not intentionally. But making love is about letting go. What if I lost control ? . . .The human body is so fragile."

"You say that your aura protects you and anything close to your skin. I don't think you could get closer to a person than when you're making love. You wouldn't be just pressed against me, you'd be inside me. Who's to say what's possible or not."

He considered her for a moment, a flicker of hope igniting deep within. He cautioned, "What if you're wrong?"

"Trust me." She pulled off his shirt and kissed him. "Let me touch you. I promise you, it will be all right."

He could never deny her anything.

She waited until she saw the defeat in his face. She felt a pang of sorrow for having to push him like this, but it was for the best. They could never be truly happy if she didn't. She began to undo the buttons of his shirt, their eyes locked. She watched as his pupils dilated, his eyes growing dark with passion. He was breathing in short, fast gasps and Lois wasn't certain if it was entirely passion.

"Relax. If you really want me to stop, tell me. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want." Lois said.

"Oh, God. Lois. I want this . I want you. It's just . . ." His blood was aflame in his veins. His heart was thundering in his ears so that he could hardly hear her words.

"Don't think. Feel." Lois insisted.

Clark couldn't think, he certainly couldn't protest. Her hands were causing electrical currents to shoot straight through his body to settle on his groin. He gasped for breath, struggling for a semblance of control. He clutched at the straw pulverizing it to dust, afraid of touching her. It was too much. His control snapped, and he couldn't stay still any longer.

He caught her against him, and pulled her beneath him. He ran his hands up her shirt feeling her smooth skin and the ripe flesh rising with each breath. Clark could smell her arousal and it was like an intoxicating drug. She hissed in pleasure as his mouth suckled her, pulling on the hardened nub through the cloth of her bra.

Lois threw her head back, filled with a frenzied need to get as close as possible to this man. They discarded their clothing, the sound of their harsh breathing filling the stillness of the loft. A cool breeze blew against their fevered flesh and Lois paused to look at him. He was beautiful, and she felt an unaccustomed moment of embarrassment.

Sensing her momentary distress. Couldn't she see how she was affecting him? God, how he loved her. He bent his head and began to kiss the fine white lines on her hips, a testament to giving birth to their son. "So beautiful." he whispered in awe.

He was still powerfully aroused, but he had a moment of crystal clear sanity. He could still be her lover, if he could maintain a measure of control.

She reached out to him, running her fingers through his hair as he continued to move lower. She wanted to stop him, needing to prove to him that they could become one, but when his mouth found the center of her desire, she lost the power of speech. "Ooohh." She fell back.

He ran his hands up and down her legs, and then tilted her hips so that she was open to him. She felt the shock of contact shudder through her. Was there anything he couldn't do well? Oh Lord! She thrashed her head from side to side, helpless to resist the pull of his mouth. She wasn't used to losing control, but she couldn't stop him. The pleasure crested, almost too powerful and too fast for her to anticipate.

"Clark!" She gasped, her body shaking, feeling as if her bones had gone soft.

He pulled her up into his arms, holding her against him. He closed his eyes in relief. It didn't matter that he still ached for her, it was enough to know that he could provide her with release. He rested his forehead against the side of Lois' neck, breathing her deep into his lungs, fighting for control.

As Clark held her still, and she knew that he didn't intend for them to go any further. Lois understood. He was trying to see to her needs with no intent to fulfill his own desires. Lois did not intend to allow this relationship to be a one-sided affair.

She began to explore his body with her hands. He shuddered, but did not protest. Lois needed to feel all of him; she wanted him deep inside of her. Their clothing lay discarded amidst the hay. Lois had a feeling that Clark had not intended for things to go as far as they had. She might never get a better opportunity than this. She kissed him deeply. He groaned into her mouth as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

Before he could protest, she shifted, sinking onto his lap. She engulfing him. He felt so good, filling her so completely. She almost couldn't go on.

He shuddered at the intimate contact, his eyes flying wide. "Oh, God. Lois."

"Shh." she whispered, pushing him back so that he was lying prone. He fell back without protest. They both were reminded of that first night they were together like this. This was better. There weren't any barriers this time.

Clark fought the urge to push hard into her. He had wanted this for so long, never thinking he could ever be like this with her again. He needed more, and he needed to stop. He was tortured by the fear of hurting her, but he couldn't stop even if the barn were to catch fire. He was powerless in her hands.

The feel of him inside her was incredible. She began to move slowly at first, with long deep strokes that made her feel tingling pleasure course down to her toes. It had never felt like this with Richard. This was better than chocolate, better than soaring in his arms, this was sheer heaven.

"I'm not going to break, Clark."

Clark moved without thought, catching the rhythm, no longer able to think of a reason why this was a bad idea. Lois felt so good, it was like finally coming home. He burned, but there was no pain. There was only a mind numbing pleasure. He felt each movement as a shock wave through his system. It was too much, and he lost control. He needed to push into her, to go as deeply as he could. His hands were at her back, and he pulled her down so that he could kiss her. It was a wild, lover's kiss.

Lois gloried in his passionate response. Clark was no longer holding back and if possible, she became even more aroused. He filled her so completely. She clutched at his shoulders whimpering in pleasure with each stroke as he completed her. A warm glow suffused them making Lois feel invincible. She gasped when she realized that they were floating a couple of inches above the ground.

He slid deep within her over and over, pushing hard, but there was only pleasure. Lois could feel colors pulse at the edges of her mind as they moved. His hair had fallen onto his forehead; his eyes watched her as they moved together. She kissed him clutching at his back. She was trying to hold onto the moment, but the sensations had become too sharp and sweet. They cried out together convulsing as one.

He collapsed on top of her, and she groaned in complete satisfaction. Damn, life was good.

She sounded like she was in pain, and he realized what they had done. He hadn't even thought about being careful with her in the end.

"Lois?" He rolled off of her and brought her into his embrace.

She didn't answer. Her eyes were closed, she lay limp in his arms.

"Lois!" He was bordering on panic. "Are you alright?"

She finally found the strength to open her eyes. "Wonderful." She drawled.

"Are you hurt?" He took a moment to scan her and was amazed to see that all of her bones were intact. He had lost control at the end there. He was amazed to see that she appeared unharmed.

"I think I might have broken a nail against your back." she complained.

He laughed, it had a slightly hysterical edge to it.

"Hey. Clark. I told you it would be alright." Lois pressed up to him, hugging him.

He had his hand over his eyes, and he wouldn't look at her. "I could have killed you."

"When are you _ever _going to learn that I'm always right?" she teased.

He lowered his hand then, and he smiled almost reluctantly. His body hummed in pleasure and under the circumstances, it was hard for him to be too stressed. "I should have known."

"I could feel it there, you're . . .aura. It made me feel as if I could do just about anything." She whispered.

Clark found that his hand was shaking, and Lois took it into her own.

"Thank you for trusting me."

"We didn't use any protection." Clark said softly.

"I don't care." Lois said. "I guess we'd better make this a short engagement." She began to kiss him again.

The thought of more children was a dream he had never even allowed himself to think about. It was intoxicating.

"We'll get back late." He warned.

"Do you care?" Lois asked teasingly.

"Not in the least." He began to trail kisses down her neck.

They didn't return to the farmhouse until after midnight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Please tell me what you think!


	25. Afterword

I hope you have enjoyed this story. Thank you for sticking with me through this. Some day, perhaps, I will find the words to write an epilogue. I would have liked to have written more, but find myself unable to continue this story at this time. So although I might change my mind, for now I have to say that this is complete. I hope that you have enjoyed Persistence of Vision. I certainly have had a good time writing it, and I really do appreciate all of the wonderful comments that I have received.

You are all the best!

Truly.

Rhea


End file.
